Just Can't Get Enough
by hhlover2345
Summary: Hey everyone I am sorry about my changing of this story I hope you still read and review I love this story but I decided to change it because the babysitter name didn't fit it I hope you guys forgive me
1. Chapter 1- RockStar Babysitter

Chloe POV

I can't believe I am dating someone with a kid all because I want the fame and money. Geez that little twit she has everything thanks to her dad Eddie Duran being a rock star. I care about Eddie…haha wait who I am kidding hello fame and fortune and of course a bigger jump start on my career I am doing great in this modeling world but, I have not been noticed by the biggest magazine ever: Cosmopolitan Hair & Beauty my hair is great and of course my beauty is perfection I feel like I could do It on my own but dating the hottest rock star right now will get me what I want a little quicker and I will do everything in my power to get what I want and that means for that little twit she needs to stay out of the way.

Eddie POV

I am a happy 23 year old man I have a baby girl who is 3 years old and she is so beautiful and the smartest little kid ever I love her to death. I really want to do things like go out with friends, be with Chloe and try to satisfy my little girl of course she comes first. Chloe keeps telling me to find a babysitter but it is really hard a lot of women who I have interviewed already were not only trying to babysit my daughter but they also try to babysit me haha like really I am just tired. I was going to say forget it but this one folder I looked over Loren Tate she had the experience, no criminal history, all her references that I have called said she is loving, caring and on time. She should be here in the next 10 minutes.

Loren POV

Okay so I love Eddie Duran he is the best rock star ever with such great music I love it so much that I have two books full of music. Anyways my best friend Melissa called me to tell me he is trying to find a babysitter for his 3 year old daughter. This is my last year in college it is January and I need the job right now so I had to get over my fears and just apply. I did not think they were going to call me back but they did and said he wanted to interview me. I was excited. Now I am here and my nerves are horrible but I am going to make it work.

Loren: Hi (she looked at his name tag) Jeffery I am Loren Tate I was coming to do the interview for the babysitter job.

Jeffery: oh yes hello Miss Tate he is waiting for you the whole top floor is his so once you get off the elevator you will see his door it is the only one.

Loren: okay thank you so much I appreciate it

Jeffery: you welcome

As Loren got on the elevator her stomach was dropping so much because she was so nervous. When she got off the elevator she saw the only door on the top floor and then she knocked to see a gorgeous smile spread across Eddie Duran face open the door.

Eddie POV

Damn she is beautiful I hope Hayden likes her because I already want to give her the job just by looking at her she looks so innocent.

Loren POV

Gosh I just want to jump on him and give him hugs and kisses he is so sexy but of course he is with Chloe Carter so I need to get over myself and get this interview over with.

Eddie: Hello Miss Tate

Loren: please call me Loren Mr. Duran

Eddie: okay well call me Eddie Miss Loren haha

Loren blushed: okay

Eddie: well first let me introduce you to my daughter Hayden you can follow me upstairs.

Loren: Okay

Eddie was looking out the corner of his eye at Loren he could not get over how beautiful she was.

Eddie POV

I am with Chloe get it together Eddie you're doing this to hangout more with Chloe not with Loren she is just going to be the babysitter. I so wish Chloe was here right now so I did not have to do this alone ugh. Maybe my daughter will make this better. I knocked on her door and open it to her playing with her dolls.

Eddie: Hey baby girl this is Loren Tate.

Loren walked up to his daughter and started talking to her.

Loren: Hey what is your name?

Hayden: name is Hayden, I can't get dis bwarbie to start talking.

Loren: okay well let me see if I can fix it for you okay?

Hayden: K

Loren was trying to fix her doll and Eddie was just staring at them both in awe.

Eddie POV

This Loren Tate is something special she is definitely going to be the babysitter she is going to be great. I just need to make sure I am never around because I can't stop wanting to know more about this girl. Let me start asking her questions.

Loren POV

I keep seeing Eddie stare at me and I don't know if he is trying to figure out something or just staring. Anyways I am almost done with fixing this doll and I just fixed it for good.

Loren: here you go Hayden it is good as new she does talk and when you want her to talk hit the switch in the back and she will work.

Hayden did just that and jump on Loren and gave her a huge hug. Loren smiled and Eddie was still shocked in awe.

Hayden: thank u Loren

Loren: you welcome honey

Eddie: um Loren I wanted to do your interview if that is okay with you.

Hayden: daddy why she awesome I want her.

Loren smiled: aww haha I would love to babysit you to but I have to go through the process and see okay? Even if I do not get the job maybe your dad will let me visit.

Eddie loved how she was with Hayden he just could not help it but stay focus on her and his kid.

Eddie: okay well I will say you got the job but, I still need that interview.

Hayden: yayyayya Loren my babysitter haha

Loren: Of course I will be right back I promise let me do this interview.

Hayden: okay bye

Loren walked in the living room behind Eddie who was staring at her portfolio.

Loren: okay I am ready for my interview sir.

Eddie: okay well you can sit down over there and let's get started (he smiled)

Loren smiled back: okay

Eddie: first question how will you make time for my daughter Hayden and college?

Loren: Well this is my last year in college and my schedule isn't so hectic like it was last year so I do not have many classes so it makes it easier for me to maneuver my schedule when you go on tour and stuff.

Eddie: okay that is good I know this is might be a little personal (Eddie thought: and I want to know also) but will I have to worry about you bringing a boyfriend or anyone around Hayden?

Loren: oh no of course not I am not dating haha so you do not have to worry about that.

Eddie took a deep breath: okay great how long have you been working with kids?

Loren: ever since I was a 16 years old and I am 22 now so that long and I love doing it, it is like a hobby to me it makes me really happy to make sure that the kids are okay it like a priority you know?

Eddie POV

Everything about this chick is just amazing I really need to get this together but Chloe is not on my mind and this Loren chick I see the sincerity in her eyes that she really wants this job not for me but for my daughter but somehow I wish it was me haha..gosh I need to stop this!

Loren: uhhh Eddie?

Eddie: I am sorry yeah sure a priority anyways….

Hayden: daddy Im hungy

Loren and Eddie turned to look at her. Eddie was hungry too come to think of it.

Eddie: okay baby girl we can go get something at the café

Hayden: yayy can loren go too daddy please!

Loren: oh no! I do not want to interfere I can reschedule

Hayden started to cry: no no Loren can you come please!

Eddie: I am so sorry Loren it seems she is already getting attach haha

Loren: well I am getting attached to her too…she is so cute…of course I can come Hayden

Hayden: thank you

Eddie: well we can go and then we can come back and finish this interview if you want?

Loren: sure that can work

Eddie was happy about this they all walked out the door and went to the Café to sit down and eat. While eating their food Eddie saw Chloe walk in with another guy he seen him before the actor Dylan his face changed another color. Loren did not know what was wrong with Eddie but when she looked in his direction she saw Chloe and Dylan Boyd.

Loren POV

Uh oh this is not good aren't they together?! Maybe I should take Hayden outside because I have no clue what is about to happen. OH MY GOD they just kissed this can't be good.

Eddie saw them kissed and he walked up and punched Dylan in the face and then Hayden started crying so Loren picked her up and walked outside to the car so she did not have to see her dad fighting another guy.

Eddie: what the hell is going on here Chloe?

Chloe: Eddie babe it is not what you think I promise

Eddie: well please explain because you kissing another dude does not make sense to how I don't think what it is.

The manager walked up and asked them to leave before he calls the police. Meanwhile Loren had got Hayden calm down and asleep in the back seat and when she looked up she saw all of them outside arguing. So she decided to step out of the car and walk across the street to help Eddie leave.

Dylan: look rock star dude Chloe was cheating on you with me for 6 months

When Loren heard that she almost died inside because of the look on Eddie's face.

Eddie: how could you I went out and bought a ring for you Chloe I was going to ask you tonight when you came home to marry me and this is what I find you with another guy wow my parents were right before my mom died 3 months ago from cancer she told me to watch out for you because you were nothing but a gold digger I did not believe her I stood her down and I am happy to say that she is in heaven and she showed me what a gold digger you are. You can have her Dylan

Eddie started walking away and he saw Loren standing there watching

Chloe: Eddie WAIT!

Dylan pulled Chloe away and Eddie walked up to Loren and just kissed her.

Chloe: What the hell is this?!

**Okay guys please continue reading reunited I am going to update that soon but this is a new story I decided to start because it has been on my mind. Please Read and Review okay love you guys!**

**I do not own any of the Hollywood heights characters just the storyline **


	2. Chapter 2-Mommy?

**Okay so I am happy about this story **** I love to give a shout out to 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover for being the first person to comment and supporting my story and also I want to give a shout out to hollywoodheighter for giving me a great idea for this story and I want you to know I am definitely going to use it. It will be a little later in the story but I am definitely going to use it thank you! Here is the next chapter.**

**Eddie POV**

I do not know what came over me but this kiss that I am giving Loren is so great I don't want to stop. She obviously likes it to because she is still kissing me back. All I remember is Chloe cheating on me with that Dylan guy and I saw Loren looking so cute and concerned I just went over there and kissed her.

**Loren POV**

I do not know what is going on but, I can't believe that Eddie Duran is kissing me right now I want to continue this which I am right now but, I need to pull back because I know this isn't right. And I pulled back

Chloe started walking over there and then she slapped Eddie really hard. Even Loren face scrunched up like she felt the pain too. Eddie was shocked that it happened and he just started yelling.

Eddie: oh so it is okay for you to kiss somebody else but when I do it you want to come and slap me really Chloe you are a little twisted right now aren't you?

Loren did not want to hear this and she was concerned about Hayden so she turned around and walked to the car to tend to Hayden. Eddie saw where she was going and he noticed how attached Loren was to Hayden and vice versa he was just thinking and ignoring Chloe ramble until she said something that pissed him off more.

Chloe: You know I was with you just for the fame and fortune I used you to help me get on the magazine of Cosmopolitan Hair and Beauty. You weren't nothing Eddie Duran no help at all

**Eddie POV**

I have to admit what Chloe said did hurt but I mean I can't let her get the best of me so I am going to stand up and say what I have to say and then walk away.

Eddie: you know what Chloe Carter you are nothing but an conniving, lying, cheating, disrespectful gold digger. I have been nothing but faithful to you I loved you and I was going to give you the world and I am best friends with one of the photographers at the Cosmopolitan Hair and Beauty all you had to do was asked and I would have did that for you because I cared and I loved you but now that you did this you can kiss this whole modeling career of yours goodbye because I am going to make sure you suffer. Goodbye enjoy your life

**Chloe POV**

Oh my god I really messed up I can't let this happen and I can't let him mess up my career. I need to stop him.

Eddie was just about to step in the car when Chloe stopped him from closing the door.

Chloe: EDDIE STOP! Everything I said was just out of anger please forgive me I am really sorry

Eddie smirked: oh now that I threaten your career and told you what we could have been you want me back I do not have time for this Chloe please let go of my door I have a daughter and a friend in here please just leave!

Chloe: No Eddie we can work this out and we are supposed to pick a babysitter for little ummm ummm

Loren: Hayden is the name geez who can't remember a cute little girls' name

Chloe: excuse me who are you?!

Eddie slammed the door and yelled out the window: this is the babysitter

Eddie drove off and was thinking about Chloe and then Loren how she took up for Hayden. He already knew this is going to be the babysitter. Eddie dove back to his penthouse and took Hayden from Loren and bought her into her room and laid her down to go to sleep. Eddie finally finished his interview with Loren but he really wanted to talk about that kiss.

Eddie: well since my little girl loves you already you are definitely the babysitter.

Loren: that is great when do you want me to start?

Eddie: well I have a lot of errands to run this whole weekend where I will barely be home so you can start tomorrow.

Loren: okay that will be great well I am going to go because I need to go see if my mom is off of work.

Eddie: Well I really think we should talk about the kiss….

Loren: Eddie look I know that kiss was to just piss off Chloe and that kiss will never happen again I am here for Hayden not you okay so the kiss was fine.

**Eddie POV**

Wow I am just getting hurt all over the place tonight I wanted to tell Loren that I really loved the kiss but obviously she thinks otherwise so I am just going to go with the flow.

Eddie: well okay if that is how you want it then yeah it will never happen again

**Loren POV**

I am sorry that I had to hurt Eddie about the kiss yeah I loved it and I want more but I have been hurt too much in the past to have another relationship if that is going to occur between us and plus I do not know if he just did this because of Chloe. Hayden starts crying.

Eddie: I will go get her

Loren: oh no let me go I want to tell her goodbye before I go home.

Eddie: Okay

Loren walked into the room and picked up Hayden and started talking to her. Eddie walked to the door and heard them talking.

Loren: hey sleepy head

Hayden: Hi (yawning)

Loren: how did you sleep?

Hayden: k sad about daddy

Loren: I know you are sweetheart but, he was upset because of his girlfriend well now ex.

Hayden: I know…Cwole bad don't like ha

Loren: haha well you are not the only one I really hate what she did to your dad sweetie but what can I say.

Hayden: question?

Loren: yes love?

Hayden: now babysitter….can you be mommy?

Eddie gasped and fell on the floor in the room Hayden and Loren looked at Eddie and then at one another.

Hayden: Daddy can she be mommy?!

**I am happy that I am getting reviews and likes on this story thank you everyone and I will update Chapter 3 tomorrow please keep reading and reviewing love you all goodnight….Keep fighting for a season two because I am! **


	3. Chapter 3-Late Night Call

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing this story I love it keep it coming. To the guest who asked me about Eddie falling on the floor I apologize for not making myself a little clearer but the door was cracked open and he was eavesdropping so when she asked that question he like gasped and fell through the door if that makes sense. Again I apologize for not being clearer. Anyways, here is Chapter 3!**

**Loren POV **

I really can't believe she just asked that question if I was dating Eddie I would have loved to be Hayden's mom but things happen. Eddie is just as shocked as I am when she asked me that question he finally decided to stand up after Hayden looked at him and asked him the same question but he is silent I should think of something to tell her so she won't get upset or anything.

Loren: Hayden sweetie I am your babysitter okay I will be around like a mother should…you know to take care of you.

Hayden smiled: k stay around

Loren: haha of course so do you want to eat or take a bath first?

Hayden: eat is gweat!

Loren: okay baby let me take you to the kitchen and fix you something

Eddie: let me take her

Loren looked at Eddie: umm okay well I am going to go to the kitchen.

Eddie: I need to show you where everything is so…

Loren: no it is okay I will find it

Eddie: Okay

**Eddie POV**

I honestly do not know what to think I mean I can't believe Hayden asked her that haha I mean it was funny to see her reaction but it even caught me off guard that I fell to the floor trying to eavesdrop. I really find Loren interesting though it is just something about her like we already met or something. I am going to talk to Hayden for a minute before taking her to the kitchen.

Eddie started tickling Hayden and she started screaming and laughing

Hayden: haha daddy stwop it please!

Eddie: okay sweetheart haha

Hayden: daddy?

Eddie: yes?

Hayden: I rweally like Lowen she nice and pwetty betta than cwole (shaking her head) not a fan daddy

Eddie: haha I know you like Loren baby I actually like her too she is very intriguing come on let's go see what she is cooking for you to eat

Hayden started squirming to get out of his arms and as soon as he put her down she ran straight to Loren. Loren turned around and picked up Hayden and twirls her around then gave her the biggest kiss on the cheek.

Loren: are you ready to eat?!

Hayden started clapping: YEAH!

Loren: okay well once you finish eating I will give you a bath and read you a story and then I have to go home okay?

Hayden started pouting: why?

Eddie: Hayden honey Loren has to go home so she can come back and take care of you tomorrow

Hayden: stay tomorrow?

Eddie: Hayden…..

Loren: yes Hayden I will stay the whole weekend with you I am free just for you okay?

Eddie looked at Loren and just smiled. An hour later Loren finishes reading her story to Hayden and then watches her go to sleep. Loren snuck out of the room and got her bag and things and then walked downstairs she saw Eddie still looking at her profile.

Loren: Well Hayden is fast asleep and I am going to leave now thank you so much for this job Eddie it means a lot to me.

Eddie looked at Loren and then smiled: you welcome you deserve it I see that you and my daughter has a unbreakable bond and I really like that I have been through so many babysitters and drama with Hayden, it is good to see someone take interest in her more than me you know.

Loren: yeah I can understand that a lot sometimes it takes time to realize how people really are you know. But I am going to get going before my mom text me again asking questions.

Loren started walking to the door with Eddie trailing behind her.

Eddie: thanks for everything I will see you tomorrow. (He kissed Loren on the cheek)

Loren blushed: You are welcome and okay see you soon

After that Loren had walked out to her car and drove home. Meanwhile Eddie called his dad so he can talk about everything that went on today.

Max: Hey son!

Eddie: Hey pops how are you?

Max: I could have been better but just sitting here thinking about Katy

Eddie: I see…dad mom loved us both and I know she is in heaven smiling down on us right now and knowing her pops she would want us to smile and be happy and enjoy life..

Max sighed: your right Eddie it is just a lot…but anyways what is going on? Chloe got hit by a car yet?! Haha

Eddie: uhh no pops that was mean

Max: I am sorry not funny anyways how did the interview go with the babysitter today did she show up?

Eddie: dad it is so much, she is beautiful and Hayden even fell in love with her as soon as she saw her they both got this connection that was unbreakable I really think she is good for her. Anyways to answer your question about Chloe she did not get hit by a car but she was cheating on me for 6 months with that Dylan Boyd guy and we got into a huge argument and then I kissed the babysitter Loren.

Max shocked: what the heck Eddie?! You kissed the babysitter not only that you hired her! It is not going to be easy for you Eddie; I do not want you to get involved if you want her to be your babysitter because it is going to be difficult to balance the relationship and her being your babysitter. Isn't she in college how will you handle that when she has to go back?

Eddie: I know pops it is so much It is too early for me to want a relationship with her you know I just got out of a relationship with Chloe and Loren is just so innocent and beautiful for me to even want to pursue a relationship with her right now. I am going to hate it when she goes back to college but she promised me she was going to work it out with school and Hayden.

Max: I understand that Eddie she seems like she is a great person and I just don't want not only you to get hurt but her also.

Eddie: I know dad (sighed) well I am going to go to bed I have a lot to do tomorrow with Jake and Hayden is sleeping right now so I am going to turn myself in.

Max: alright but Eddie just think about everything with Loren and Hayden and yourself alright?

Eddie: okay pops goodnight

Eddie hung up and went to go check on Hayden to see if she was still sleeping peacefully and she was so he decided to turn in himself. Loren had just walked in the house and saw mom and Mel watching TV.

Loren: haha I figured you would be here Mel instead of you waiting for me to call you

Mel: of course me and Nora was just talking about this so go ahead and spill what happened.

Loren just laughed and started explaining to them what happened when she got there the connection with Hayden drama with Chloe and the interview.

Mel: whoa so she asked you if you wanted to be her mommy?

Loren: haha yeah and it was so cute

Nora: wow lo that is crazy how did Eddie feel about this?

Loren: He was just as shocked as me! But we both worked it out starting tomorrow I promised her that I would stay with her the rest of the weekend.

Nora: well I am happy you do not have a hectic schedule so you can do school and babysit

Loren: I know right!

Mel: this is so great I think my plan is going to work.

Nora and Loren: what plan?

Mel: well I totally hope you and Eddie hook up and you guys become a happy ever after family yay!

Loren: oh no Mel that is not going to happen Eddie is not interested

Mel: seriously he kissed you for crying out loud!

Nora: Uhhh yeah he did Lo

Loren: only to make Chloe jealous

Mel: and I guess that explain how you guys kept kissing a little longer than usual.

Loren: ugh whatever I am going to my room. (She smiled because deep down inside she hoped Eddie felt the same way)

Mel: yeah yeah well I will call you later Loren I need to go home and finish this photography project…Oh I forgot to tell you guys….

Loren: what's up!

Mel: I got a photography gig at the Cosmopolitan Hair and Beauty!

Loren: oh my gosh Mel that is great! I am proud of you

Nora: Me too congrats sweetheart!

Mel: Thanks guys well I am going to go now and do this project

Nora: alright I am going to bed myself

Mel had left and Nora went to her room. Loren was in her room writing a song and took her piano and started coming up with a melody for her song called Mars. Around 2:00am Loren decided to lay down and go to sleep but her phone started to ring and when she looked at it and she did not recognize the number but she answered anyway.

Loren: Hello?

Man: Hey Loren

Loren: uhh hey who is this?

Man: it's me Eddie

Loren: uhhhhhh

**She is really shock why was he calling so late? Who knows anyways I will update another chapter probably later tonight if my homework is done. Read and Review Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4-Learning each other

**I so love you guys for reading and reviewing this story it makes me smile and I really appreciate it **** here is Chapter 4.**

**Eddie POV**

I was laying down in my room just thinking about everything with Chloe and what Hayden said that she really like Loren. Ugh I am so confused right now I want to give Loren her space but I just have to see her I have to talk to her or something. I am so interested in her and I just do not know what to do. I know that I should be upset about Chloe but honestly she does not fit into my life anymore I do not know what it will take but I am definitely going to make Loren more than just a babysitter. I wonder is she up I think I am going to call her. Her phone started ringing I was starting to get a little nervous but when she answered it all went away.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: uhhh Hi who is this?

Eddie: it's me Eddie

Loren: uhhhhhh Hey Eddie is everything okay with Hayden? Do I need to come over? Is she sick? Is…..

Eddie laughed: Loren calm down everything is fine I promise

Loren sighed: okay well not to be rude or anything but if everything is fine why did you call me?

Eddie: ummm I really wanted to talk to you I can't sleep and you were on my mind

**Loren POV**

Okay this is so awkward it is 2:30 in the morning and he called me not only that I was on his mind. This is really weird.

Eddie: Hello Loren you there?

Loren: yeah I am sorry. Um that is very sweet of you but, it is 2:30 in the morning you couldn't have waited?

Eddie: Honestly no, look Loren I know that this might be early and that we just met and everything I really want to get to know you more I want us to at least establish a relationship right now we can be friends but honestly I want more from you.

Loren was speechless: Eddie I…I really think I should go to bed ummm I will see you tomorrow

Eddie: Wait Loren, are you not going to acknowledge what I said? I literally just expressed how I felt about you….why are you pushing me away?

Loren: Eddie there are things that you do not know about me I have been hurt and I lost a very special person in my life and me getting into a relationship right now is not what I need. Can we please just drop this and act like this conversation never happen?

Eddie: sure Loren anything for you

Loren: Thank you see you tomorrow goodnight

Eddie: okay goodnight

**Eddie POV**

This is going to be harder than I thought I wonder what happened in her life that stopped her from doing relationships for a while. I really want to know and I am going to find out soon. Well I better go to sleep because I know when she gets here Hayden will take over.

The next morning Nora had knocked on Loren's door and woke her up.

Nora: morning sleepy head why are you not getting ready?!

Loren: Mommmm I am 22 years old and you are still coming in here treating me like I am 17

Nora: Honey when you are under my roof I am always going to treat you like my baby girl so anyways get your butt up and get ready for Eddie Duran and his beautiful daughter Hayden.

Loren: Mom can I say something?

Nora: yes sweetheart what's going on?

Loren: I don't know it just feels like I have gotten a strong connection with Hayden it is like she is my little girl but I know she is not. It is so crazy because she looks just like Eddie but nothing like his ex-fiancé Leah. You know he was going to ask Chloe to marry him but she cheated on him and it came out in the open before he could do it. He has been through so much and he had called me last night basically saying he wanted a relationship but mom after what happened I do not want to go through another relationship right now.

Nora: Honey listen I know when you got pregnant at 19 you were scared and you were in college but you did what you had to do and if that meant giving her up for adoption than that is what had to happen. You can't keep beating yourself up it isn't your fault.

Loren: Mom I didn't even get his name and not only that he kept saying this quote but I can't remember It right now and now that I met Eddie and Hayden it is like I have known them for years instead of a couple of days. I just do not know what to do right now like I want to have a relationship with Eddie but I do not think I am ready for that

Nora: okay well how about this you and Eddie need to talk get to know more about each other and maybe you can base your decision off of what you learn about him and vice versa for him.

Loren smiled: thanks mom that is exactly what I am going to do. You are the best I am going to get dressed and go to Eddie's.

Nora: Okay honey, see you Sunday.

**Loren POV**

I am happy I had that conversation with my mom because it will help me try to figure out and learn what Eddie Duran is about not the rock star but the actual person inside and out.

Loren finally got to Eddie's house and knocked on the door. As soon as Eddie let her in Hayden came running out and hugged her leg Loren laughed and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Hayden: LOWEN! MISSED YOU!

Loren: hey sweetie how did you sleep

Hayden: good no bad dreams this time

Loren: dreams? What are they about?

Hayden: you leave me….

Loren felt her heart break when Hayden said that she was on the verge of tears. Eddie could not believe his ears he never thought Hayden would have felt that way.

Loren: I would never leave you sweetie I am here for you always okay?

Hayden: k play?

Loren: sure you want me to play a game with you?

Hayden shakes her head yes.

Eddie: well I am happy you guys are continuing to get along. I am going to go speak with Jake and I will see you both later okay?

Hayden: k daddy luv you (she started to pucker her lips)

Loren laughed at her face and took a picture of it with her phone. Eddie smiled at his sweet little munchkin. He gave her a kiss and waved goodbye and walked out. The whole weekend had gone by and now it is Sunday Loren was giving Hayden a bath when Eddie walked back in the house. He had been ignoring Loren since they had that conversation on the phone and Loren noticed it she felt like they should sit down and have a conversation before she went home. After she took Hayden out the tub she dried her off put her night clothes on and laid her down in the bed she did not have to read a story because as soon as Hayden got in the bed she fell asleep. When Loren walked downstairs she saw Eddie playing the piano and writing a song.

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie turned around: Hey Loren is she sleep?

Loren: uhh yeah she is she told me to tell you goodnight and she will see you in the morning haha she is so adorable.

Eddie: yeah I taught her how to be charming haha

Loren really wanted to know what happened to his ex-fiancé and she just wanted to know his story maybe if he tell him she will tell him hers.

Loren: uhh Eddie?

Eddie: yeah?

Loren: can we talk?

Eddie motioned for the couch: sure

Loren and Eddie were silent for a moment until Loren decided to speak up.

Loren: ummm I feel like you have been ignoring me after we had that conversation on the phone the other night. I didn't mean any harm by it and I did not mean to hurt you in anyway if I did. I just been through a lot in my life where I don't want to mess up my relationship I have built and still building with Hayden you know?

Eddie: yeah I can understand that I did not mean to ignore you I just really was trying to get my act together and accepting what you said to me but it is fine. I am really sorry forgive me.

Loren: of course I forgive you.

Eddie: thanks

Loren: Can I ask you something personal?

Eddie hesitated: uh yeah sure?

Loren: what happened to Hayden's mom Leah?

Eddie: what you mean? Leah was never Hayden's mom thank goodness!

Loren: Then who is her mom?

Eddie: I wish I could tell you but I can't

Loren got a little offended: why not? You think I am going to go run my mouth Eddie I am not like everybody if that is the case than this conversation was a waste and…

Eddie: LOREN! Can you calm down please? I was going to say that I can't tell you because Hayden was adopted.

Loren: what?

**Thanks for reading this please review! Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten so far please continue love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5-Is It You?

**Loren POV**

Okay so now I am so confused and I am starting to think about all of this but none of it is adding up I seriously thought that he had Hayden she looks just like him and I do not get it. Maybe he will explain more because I am not understanding.

Loren: really?! I thought your ex-fiancé was her mom? After everybody saw she was pregnant I thought you guys were a family and then she up and left after she had Hayden.

Eddie: I am going to be honest with you Loren, when me and Leah got engaged she was already pregnant but she had cheated on me the baby was not mines it was Tyler's kid and…

Loren: wait you mean Tyler Rorke?

Eddie: yeah and she did not want the world to know that but all she did was mess up her reputation more you know. When she had the baby I told her to pack her things and leave I told her I would be in the child's life but she did not want me too so she went back to Tyler. We had put in for an adoption a year before she got pregnant and before we got engaged because she told me she couldn't have kids. Of course she lied about it all so it was ironic because as soon as she left the adoption agency called me and said that they had a little girl they wanted me to see when I went I saw a beautiful newborn baby she was the cutest little girl ever I was by myself and I wanted a kid when I bought her home my mom and dad fell in love with her and so did I. I asked my mom what should I name her she said Hayden.

Loren had a shocked look on her face she could not believe that he had to go through all of that but at the end he got Hayden out of the whole situation.

Loren: Wow why would she cheat on you? You seem like the sweetest person ever and especially when you said you would be in her child's life regardless of what she did to you. She is so wrong for that (She put her hand on his shoulder) I am so sorry

Eddie: Hey the good thing is Hayden is growing up to be the sweetest little girl ever and now that I have help from you it works even better.

Loren blushed: yeah

Eddie: Okay well enough about my life I want to know more about you. Why are you afraid of us to start something Loren?

Loren sat there for a few minutes and the tears already started to form. Eddie took his hand and wiped away her tears.

Loren: Eddie, when I was younger my dad was the worse man I had ever met he use to always put his hands on my mom physically. He was very abusive and that took a lot out of me because I sit there every night to hear him beat my mom and I could not do one thing about it because he threatened me by saying he would kill me. One night my mom and dad were arguing and she fought back so hard I did not know what to do she beat the crap out of him I was so proud of her and when she did he packed his things up and left he never looked back and neither did we that affects me a lot when it comes to men and not only that he cheated on my mom and I have literally more brothers and sisters scattered around but, I never bothered to find them.

Eddie: I am so sorry I hate that you had to go through this it is so worse than my situation.

Loren smiled: yeah I guess. But can I tell you something?

Eddie: yeah sure anything.

Loren: I want….

Loren phone started to ring she saw that it was Cameron, she was shocked they haven't talked in months. She decided to answer.

Loren: ummmm hello?

Cameron: Hey Lo, I wanted to know if I can come by your house and we can talk?

Loren: um I am not home and I do not understand why you want to talk to me

Cameron: Loren I really just want to say I am sorry I didn't mean to do what I did it was an accident you just kept disrespecting me when I tried to talk to you.

Loren: Well now you do not have to worry about it please don't call me again goodnight

Cameron: Loren wait let….

Loren hung up on him and turned back to Eddie to finish the conversation. Eddie was really concerned about her she is just going through so much stuff. He was going to ask who that was but he was going to wait until she decides to open up more to him.

Eddie: is everything okay?

Loren: yeah I am fine just ex-boyfriend problems but, what I was saying is I want to be in Hayden's life Eddie she is just adorable sweet and I have this strong connection that I will never get rid of you know I have no idea how to escape it now I see why and how you got attached (she dropped her head)

Eddie noticed: there is more isn't it?

Loren took a deep breath: yeah ummm when I was 19 I got pregnant and I do not know who the father was I could not take care of her on my own so when I had her I gave her up for adoption I cried so hard because I did not want to let her go but also I did not want her to grow up with me struggling trying to make a living not only for her but for me. I am not a Lawyer yet so when I become that then I can have kids and take care of not only myself but them also.

Eddie: was this a one night stand?

Loren: yeah it was a drunken night but I won't say that my daughter I had was a drunken mistake because she was the cutest and sweetest baby I had ever seen (she started to cry) I don't know what to do Eddie I want my feelings to grow for you but it can't because of the hurt from my dad, Cameron and my little sweetie.

Eddie put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and started whispering in her ear telling her that she was okay. Loren really appreciated Eddie talking to her but something stood out.

Loren: I really appreciate you being in my life Eddie

Eddie smiled: back atcha beautiful

Loren jumped up and kept shaking her head. Eddie kept looking at her confused

Eddie: Loren what is wrong?

_Flashback_

_Loren was at a frat party that she was invited to by her best friend Johnny she was sitting down drinking when a guy came and sat down by her he kept looking at her and finally spoke to her._

_Man: so gorgeous how are you doing tonight?_

_Loren: great just sitting here waiting for my friend to take me home._

_Man: well I would but I am a little drunk right now_

_Loren: I can understand that I am a little wasted myself haha_

_Loren went back drinking her drink it has been two hours and Johnny texted her and said he could not take her home because he was staying a little longer._

_Loren: ugh what a jerk!_

_Man: what?! I did not say anything_

_Loren: oh shut up! Not you my friend can't take me home so looks like I will be staying here a little longer._

_Man: yeah uh you want to go to the room and talk?_

_Loren: yeah sure_

_Loren and the guy went to the room but she did not have a chance to talk because he pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her everywhere she really liked it so she did not stop him. 45 minutes later they were laying on the floor breathing hard._

_Man: wow that was amazing!_

_Loren: haha you were amazing_

_Man: back atcha beautiful_

_End of the Flashback_

Eddie: Loren? Hello Loren? What is the matter?

He walked up to her trying to grab her hand but she backed away.

Eddie: Loren what the hell is wrong with you

Loren: you're him the guy who fathered my child!

Eddie was shocked and looked at Loren. Loren grabbed her things and ran out the door. Eddie followed her outside.

Eddie: Loren wait!

**Okay guys I really appreciate the reviews you guys are making me even more excited about this story I really enjoy writing it and I am happy you enjoy reading it. This is my last chapter for tonight I will update again tomorrow after class Goodnight everyone enjoy your night **


	6. Chapter 6-Confession

**Loren jumped in her car and drove as fast as she could to her house. When she walked in she saw that her mom was not home there was a note saying she was spending the night with a friend. Loren got a little more upset because she really needed someone to talk to. When she went in her room she sat at her laptop and saw that Melissa was online so she Skype her. Melissa was lying on her bed trying to fix her camera when she heard a "BING!" on her computer; Loren was waiting for her to answer. (A/N I forgot to mention that Melissa has her own apartment)**

**Melissa: **Hey Loren is everything okay?! I thought you were still at Eddie's? Why are you crying?

Loren: Mel I have so much to tell you and I do not know what to do like it is a lot I wanted to talk to my mom about it but, she isn't here.

Melissa: do you want me to come over?

Loren: yeah can you please come over I really need someone to talk to.

Melissa: Okay I am on my way

Loren got off skype and she started pacing around her room her phone started vibrating and it was a phone call from Eddie. She did not answer she did not know what to say and what to talk about with him. He called five more times and then he stopped all of sudden it vibrated again but it was a text.

_Message from Eddie_

_Loren I really think we should talk about this I know it is late but, I will bring Hayden with me to your house I really want to talk this out. Please text me back soon._

Loren was about to reply but her doorbell rung it was Melissa.

Melissa: okay now that I rushed all the way over here what is going on with you?

Loren sat down and looked at Mel with more tears coming out of her eyes she just can't stop crying she doesn't know what to do about Eddie, Hayden and this whole situation so she just started talking.

Loren sniffed: okay you remember when I...I got pregnant and gave her up for adoption?

Melissa: yeah.

Loren: well I told my mom that there was this quote that the guy said and I could not remember it. He said it the night we had sex and I got pregnant and….and well I was at Eddie's and I was telling him my life story and even about the one night stand with the guy anyways Eddie said this quote "back atcha beautiful" and…and it gave me a flashback of the guy I slept with that night and….

Melissa gasped: it was Eddie that was the one night stand?

Loren nodded: yes and I do not know what to do or say to him when I realized it he was as shocked as me but, I just walked out and left because I didn't know what to do or what to say. He just texted me and said he wanted to come over and talk.

Melissa: did you text him back Lo?

Loren: no I do not want to talk…I just want him to leave me alone I can't believe it was him.

Melissa: Loren listen it is obvious that Eddie wants to know more and he wants to understand what happened that night he probably will want to help you find your child. Give him a chance Lo he wants to have a relationship with you and he wants to have a conversation with you about what happen. Do not push him away.

Loren thought about it: your right Mel it just caught me off guard and it just made me want to get away for a while I will text him back in the morning I just need time to myself.

Melissa: Okay Lo just really think about it...You want me to stay?

Loren: no it is fine I think I am just going to think about everything at my spot.

Melissa: you know I hate that we have been friends for years and you never tell me where that spot of yours is.

Loren: Well Mel if I tell you it would not be my secret spot anymore haha

Melissa: ugh fine whatever haha I am going to go and try to fix my camera I can't afford to buy another one.

Loren: I understand that well I will call you tomorrow

Melissa: okay

Mel left and Loren decided to go to her spot to think about everything that had happened. When she got there she saw a car that looked like Eddie's but she ignored it because he wouldn't know about this spot and he is not the only one in Hollywood who has this car. So she started to walk to her spot and when she did her thought was incorrect it was Hayden and Eddie. They were looking at the stars and she just stood there smiling because it reminded her of her dad before he became violent. As she was standing there by a bush she lost her balanced and fell in the bush when she did that Hayden and Eddie looked and saw her get up.

Hayden: Lowen! Miss you miss you

She ran up to her and Loren picked her up and hugged her so tight like it was the last time she would see her.

Loren: hey puddin what are you two doing here?

Hayden: nother bad dream don't like it

Loren: awwww sweetie I hope your bad dreams stop one day

Hayden: hope so you left again

Loren: baby I promise with everything I have in me I will never leave you okay

Hayden nodded up and down: okay wuv you

Eddie was shocked and he smiled at the same time Loren couldn't believe her ears everything is happening so fast for her it is crazy.

Loren: I love you too sweetheart

Next thing she knew Hayden had laid her head on her shoulder and started to go to sleep. Loren looked at Eddie and walked over to where he was and sat down. Eddie laid Hayden's blanket down on the ground and Loren laid her down on it. He looked at Loren when she sat down and started to talk.

Eddie: Loren I….

Loren: Eddie you do not have to apologize I just overreacted and I freaked out because I have wondered for years who could have fathered my child and most of all I have been wondering where is my child today.

Eddie: Loren I still want to apologize to you and I also wanted to mention something to you that I figured out the night after I hired you the reason why I kept looking at your profile.

Loren: yeah the whole day I was with Hayden I kept seeing you look through my profile I did not want to say anything but I was wondering what was up.

Eddie: I have a confession to make

Loren gulped: okay I am listening

Eddie: Loren the night when we had slept together was the best night of my life even though I was drunk I wasn't too drunk to know what I felt and what we did. When we went our separate ways I did not know what to do I still wanted to be with you and I wanted more than just that one night stand.

Loren: awww same here Eddie I did not remember you because I never got a name but I still wanted more and…

Eddie: let me say this before you go any further

Loren: okay

Eddie: The reason I kept looking at your profile and the reason why I hired you was because I already knew who you were the day you applied for this job.

**Heyyyyy everyone the more reviews I get the more excited I become to write a new chapter for you I really appreciate all of you seriously and I hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review. **** I most likely will put another chapter up later tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7-Dreams

**Well I was going to take me a nap after the last chapter but I couldn't so I decided to write another chapter I really appreciate you all the Guests and everyone else comments. They make me smile and they make me want to write more and more I will always give you guys' credit for loving my story. Thank you for the support. Now Chapter 7. **

Loren: excuse me?! What do you mean you already knew who I was? You acted like you didn't know anything about me when I came and did the interview.

Eddie: Loren listen the day we went our separate ways I could not get enough of wanting more of you I even asked your friend Johnny about you and he would not tell me nothing. So I hired my dad's PI to do a little research on you and I saw that you needed a job and you loved kids. This is why I did the babysitter job to hope you would apply for it and to my luck you did. I don't want you to be mad at me or anything I just really wanted you in my life Loren.

Loren was speechless and so confused: Eddie I…I

Hayden woke up and started crying Eddie and Loren looked at one another and Eddie went to pick her up she laid her head back down on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

Loren: Eddie I just do not know what to say I want to be mad at you but, I can't because I have strong feelings for you and I want to give us a chance and I am willing to give us a chance.

Eddie smiled: really?

Loren nodded: yes really and I want to be here for Hayden.

Eddie: I would like that Loren matter of fact I would love it

Loren: but I really want to take this one day at a time if that is okay with you

Eddie: of course it is but one question?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie laid Hayden back down on her blanket and then he looked at Loren.

Eddie: how did you know about this place?

Loren hesitated: ummmm….

Eddie: you do not have to tell me if you don't want

Loren: no I can…umm when I was 4 my dad bought me up here all the time just to watch the stars and learn the constellations and it seemed like after that year that is when he decided to get abusive and it was devastating to me of course. Then I come up here on the day my kid was born it will be four years next weekend.

Eddie held her hand and kissed it.

Eddie: Really?! Hayden's 4th birthday is next weekend. But, I totally understand Loren I am sorry that your dad was an ungrateful jerk I mean it is just crazy that he would do that to you.

Loren: Oh my gosh really?! We have to do something for her birthday I would have to come after class though. But, anyways how did you know about this place?

Eddie: yeah I plan on giving her a little birthday party you are definitely invited. But, when I was 13 my parents was always on tour and I needed somewhere peaceful besides my room to write music and as I was walking I ended up here trying to figure out my life and I really came up here after my mom died and then I started bringing my little sweet pea here and she loves it I bring her here every time she has a nightmare.

Loren: wow you are a strong person Eddie I do not know how you survived.

Eddie: you know I think it is just because of Hayden she keeps me so grounded and she makes sure that she is all I focus on. Haha but these dreams she keep having I do not know what is going on.

Loren: What are her dreams always about she keep saying me leaving her but what were they about before I came?

Eddie: Well when she started having these she had just turned three and I asked my pop what I should do she would wake up in the middle of the night just crying. So my dad told me to take her to a child psychologist and anyways they told her to draw what she sees in her dreams.

Loren: what did she draw?

Eddie: She would draw a picture of a teenage girl leaving her and then she drew a guy coming in and taking her away basically adopting her which I assume was me but I don't know who the girl is. When we asked her to describe her she won't.

Loren: well why not?

Eddie: I don't know that is the weird part she won't explain or tell us what she looks like or who she is.

Loren: do you think she knows who the girl is?

Eddie: the psychologist thinks she does but she won't open up about it.

Loren: wow that is so crazy, for a three year old she is really smart and obviously observant

Eddie: yeah she is I can honestly say I am happy that everything happened and I got a chance to adopt her she is the best thing that has happened in my life honestly (he started looking at her and then at Loren)

Loren: well I think I should go home now because I need to get some sleep I am a little tired haha

Eddie: yeah and this little girl is obviously tired she been sleeping for a minute haha

As soon as he said that Hayden woke up again and started crying Loren really wants to know what her dreams are really about and does she know who the teenage girl is. Loren picked her up and held her.

Hayden: coming home with us?

Loren looked at Eddie and he shrugged.

Loren: sure sweetheart you want to ride with me or daddy?

Hayden: you (she smiled)

Eddie: haha I am starting to get a little jealous Hayden I feel like I am being replaced

Loren laughed: I can't help that I got that magic touch haha

Hayden: its okay daddy Hayden still wuvs you

Eddie and Loren laughed.

Loren: gosh she is just the cutest okay well let me put you in my car and we can go okay

Hayden nodded: k

Loren put Hayden's car seat in her car and when they got situated they got in the car and followed Eddie to his house. Hayden was wide awake while Loren was driving so she decided to talk to Hayden about the dream.

Loren: Wow I thought you would be sleep again Hayden this the first time I have seen you actually awake at this time of night.

Hayden smiled: can't bad dreams.

Loren: Hayden sweetheart I want you to talk to me and tell me what happens in your dream I know you say me leaving you but, your dad told me that you drew a teenage girl leaving you and a man coming to take you away.

Hayden: right teen girl

Loren: can you describe what she looks like?

Hayden: no can't

Loren: why can't you baby

Hayden: scared (she started sniffing)

Loren: sweetheart what are you scared of?

Hayden: leaving

Loren: how do you know if she left you or if she is going to leave you if you do not know who she is?

Hayden: I do

Loren: Okay well tell me who it is and I will help you.

Hayden:….

Loren had pulled up to Eddies' place but she really wanted Hayden to tell her who the teenage girl was so she parked the car and turned toward Hayden.

Loren: I promise Hayden I will help you get through this I love you and I want you to know you can trust me. So let me help you and tell me who the girl in the dream is.

Hayden hesitated and said: you

**Please read and review thank you for the support again I am still most likely going to write another chapter later tonight and post it. Keep reading thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8-The Truth

**Loren POV**

This is really crazy dealing with Eddie telling me that he already knew who I was and now Hayden saying I am the girl in her dream that leaves her. I am trying to add this up but it has not come to me yet what is going on? I feel like I know this but I really need to sit down and think more about this.

Loren: wow Hayden I never would have thought it would be me. Has the teenage girl always looked like me even before you met me?

Hayden: yep

Loren sighed and she was still staring at Hayden until Eddie came up and opens the door. It scared Loren she jumped when the door had opened.

Eddie: haha I am sorry did I scare you?

Loren smiled: yeah you did I was just sitting here talking to Hayden.

Hayden: daddy?

Eddie: yes sweetheart

Hayden: go potty

Loren: oh I am sorry I was just talking a mile a minute and keeping her here you want me to take her?

Eddie: yeah sure while you do that I am going to go set her bed up so she can get in it.

Loren: okay come on sweetie pie

Hayden: K

Loren, Eddie, and Hayden all went into the house Loren took Hayden to the bathroom while Eddie made sure she would be able to get in the bed. After Hayden potty Loren took her to her bedroom and laid her down. She and Eddie were sitting there looking at her they both watched her but she would not go to sleep.

Eddie: you are just a night owl aren't you?

Hayden laughed: no daddy hate owls

Loren: haha you do too they are weird

Hayden: stare too much

Eddie: haha well I am going to go take a shower right quick will you two be okay?

Loren and Hayden: yes

Eddie walked out to go take his shower. Hayden and Loren were sitting there talking for at least 20 minutes and Hayden was getting sleepy but she still could not close her eyes.

Loren: haha I am starting to agree with your daddy we might have to nick name you Owl

Hayden: haha no…sing song?

Loren hesitated: sure honey

Loren started singing hush little baby while she was singing she did not notice Eddie was standing watching her through the door. Eddie was stunned when she finished Hayden had went straight to sleep. Loren had snuck out and saw Eddie standing there

Eddie: Loren you have a beautiful voice why didn't you tell me you can sing?

Loren: Well Eddie I was applying for a babysitter job not a record deal haha

Eddie: haha you got jokes I see but, seriously your voice is great

Loren: thanks Eddie I really appreciate it.

Eddie: you welcome…you want to go sit in the living room and watch a movie?

Loren: yeah sure what kind of movies you have?

Eddie: all kinds you have to go check

Loren went and saw Eddie's entire DVD collection she started laughing.

Eddie: what is so funny?

Loren: you have more Barbie and Barney movies more than anything

Eddie: haha that little girl of mines every time we go to the store or mall that has DVDs if she sees Barbie and Barney movies she throws a fit so for her not to throw one I just go ahead and get them before she even ask.

Loren: awwww poor Eddie haha

Eddie: whatever do you wanna watch Barney?

Loren: uhh no but you have G.I Joe and I definitely want to watch that (she started smiling)

Eddie: haha why are you smiling and blushing when you say G.I Joe

Loren: uhhh hello can you Channing Tatum?! Gosh he is soooo sexy!

Eddie: okay okay enough of that lets watch the movie

Loren: is that jealousy I hear?

Eddie: uhhhhh no of course not

Loren walked over to Eddie and put her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.

Loren: you don't have to be jealous at all

Eddie: wow thanks I am more confident now haha

Loren: I bet but let's watch this movie

As they were sitting there watching the movie Loren still had a lot on her mind about Hayden and as she was sitting there she was thinking about Hayden and the conversation they had and a lot of stuff was popping on her mind.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: yeah beautiful

Loren: I have to tell you something

Eddie: Okay what's going on?

Loren: I had a conversation with Hayden and she finally told me who the teenage girl was that she was dreaming about.

Eddie: oh yeah? Who did she say?

Loren: Well she said that the girl was me

Eddie mouth dropped: wow that is crazy maybe that is why she is so attached to you

Loren: I know but I was thinking a lot it is so ironic to me that the day I had my daughter is the same day that you said Hayden birthday is. She is dreaming about me leaving her I gave my daughter up and she was sent to the adoption agency and then she dream that a man took her away which like you said was you adopting her. Don't you think this is all ironic?

Eddie thought about it: yeah I really do think it is ironic it all literally fits in the timeline of when Hayden came about. But, I mean that doesn't mean anything Loren it could just be Hayden dreaming. Kids have dreams all the time but that doesn't mean anything.

Loren: your right but, it was just a thought it was really ironic to me.

Eddie turn Loren's face towards him softly and then he kissed her with so much passion.

Eddie: I just wanted to wipe that frown off your face and plus I wanted to kiss you haha

Loren: haha yeah well that was sweet of you (she turned back to the television)

Eddie: Loren can I ask you something?

Loren: sure Eddie

Eddie: you do not have to talk about it if you do not want to but, I was wondering how did you feel when you were carrying the baby? You know did you get attach to her?

Loren: I can talk about her but, at first when I found out I was pregnant I was not happy at all I was thinking about getting an abortion but I told myself my mom did not kill me when she got pregnant at a young age so why should I kill my own flesh and blood I thought if I can lay down and make a baby I could at least let it live. I really did not think about it in my stomach until I started getting bigger and then the baby started kicking it was the best day of my life I would sing to her, read stories and even poke at her in my stomach until she responded by kicking haha I fell in love with her I did not want to give her away Eddie but I knew that I could not take care of her so I had no choice the day that I went into labor was the happiest and saddest day of my life she was born I got to name her and then I held her for five minutes after that she was taken away from me. (She smiled) but, I knew she was going to go to a happy home wherever she is you know.

Eddie: wow Loren I don't know how I would have handled that if I was a girl walking around pregnant and then giving the baby away I would have a fit.

Loren: haha be happy you aren't a girl so much work

Eddie: trust me I use to thank my mom every day that she had me and I was a boy haha

Loren: you are a mess Eddie haha

Eddie: I know….What did you name her may I ask?

Loren: well even though I didn't like my dad after what he did I still gave her his last name but, on the birth certificate I put on there Natalie McCall because that is what I wanted her to be called (She smiled)

Eddie sat there and was speechless and he even turned to look at Loren.

Loren: Eddie, are you okay what is wrong?

Eddie: ummmm Loren?

Loren: yes Eddie?

Eddie: Natalie McCall was the name on Hayden's birth certificate

**It literally took me an hour to make up this chapter the beginning might be a little boring sorry for that but I hope you guys love it and continue to read it. Read and Review and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and I am happy you all are interested. Bye Guys! **


	9. Chapter 9-Murder?

**Hey everyone since I do not have class tomorrow I decided to write another chapter. It is getting so crazy now Loren and Eddie know now that Hayden is their kid. More drama to come though. Here is Chapter 9. One guest told me to change the name from Natalie so that is what I am going to do I am gonna make sure I keep my readers happy! Thanks for the feedback! Love it! Okay seriously now here is Chapter 9.**

**Loren:** okay wait wait wait! You mean to tell me that when you adopted Hayden her birth certificate said Natalie McCall?

Eddie: yeah when the adoption agency called me to come and check her out they gave me all of her information which included her birth certificate. I did not want to keep the name you gave her no offense to you I wasn't feeling it so I named her Hayden Duran

Loren: Hey!

Eddie: haha I said no offense

Loren: haha Eddie I just don't understand…..this is all crazy like basically Hayden is my little girl.

Eddie: I think so Loren if you said you named her Natalie McCall then she is our little girl because that was exactly on her birth certificate before I changed it to what her name is now.

Loren started to cry out of love and happiness Eddie hugged her really tight because he was happy that he got Loren back in his life and most of all Hayden was actually their kid. They stayed up for a couple of more hours trying to understand everything they just figured out and then they both fell asleep. Hayden got up and walked in her daddy's room but she didn't see him and he told her not to walk downstairs without his permission or help so she had no other choice but to yell.

Hayden: DADDY!

When she realized he did not answer she started to cry really loud where everyone could hear her. Eddie and Loren open their eyes and heard her crying.

Loren: Let me get her

Eddie rolled back over on the couch: okay

Loren walked up the stairs and saw Hayden sitting on the floor crying.

Loren: hey baby girl are you okay?

Hayden: no you and dad left

Loren: oh baby we were just downstairs sleeping I am sorry. Do you forgive us?

Hayden: yeah now hungy

Loren: okay sweetheart lets go wake up daddy plus get you some food

Hayden: k (She smiled)

When they got downstairs Eddie was still sleeping on the couch so Loren whispered in Hayden's ear and told her to jump on daddy and that is what she did. But when she kept jumping on him and hitting him he wouldn't wake up.

Hayden: dad won't wakie

Loren knew that Eddie was playing a joke on Hayden

Loren: Okay well punch him really hard

Eddie: oh no you don't (He picked Hayden up and swung her around)

Loren said under her breath: I thought that would wake you up

Hayden: uhh daddy gonna throw up

Eddie: haha okay let me stop

Loren: well since she said she was hungry I am going to go cook some breakfast for us all but, first I am going to call my mom we should go over there she has not even met you yet Eddie she is gonna be upset haha

Eddie: haha I apologize that is not a good way to present myself to my new girlfriends' mom

Hayden looked around and then smiled: she mommy?

Loren looked at Hayden and smiled: yes baby I am actually your mommy

Hayden: knew that hehe

Eddie: oh did you now.

Hayden: yep

Loren: how?

Hayden: its secret hehe

Loren and Eddie laughed. Loren left to go call her mom and Eddie stayed in there with Hayden playing a hand game with her.

Nora: Hey Lo

Loren: Hey mom how are you?

Nora: I am good is everything okay at the Duran's?

Loren: actually yeah but I have a lot to tell you so I was wondering if we could all come over there?

Nora: well how about I come over there? I need an outing I am tired of sitting in here.

Loren: that will be great mom I was going to go see Mel later and tell her about my life also, but I wanted to tell my mom first.

Nora: of course honey well just text me Eddie address and I will be over there soon.

Loren: okay mom Love you

Nora: love you too honey

Loren hung up and texted her mom the address she then started to cook breakfast. When she finished she heard a man talking and it did not sound like Eddie so when she went out there she saw Eddie's dad Max giving Hayden a big kiss on the cheek she walked out smiling.

Hayden: pa-pa!

Max: hey baby cakes you missed me?

Hayden: yeah I did I did (She kissed him on the cheek)

Eddie: Hey papa Max

Max: hey son

Loren came out: Hello

Max: hi there you must be Loren the babysitter

Loren looked at Eddie: uh yeah

Max: you don't seem too confident about that.

Hayden: pa-pa she mommy duh

Max: ohhhhh is she now well do somebody mind telling me how did that happen?

Eddie: dad you know how two people get together and have kids geez don't be so naïve

Loren laughed: yeah it is a long story but my mom is coming over so I guess we all can explain what happen I just finish cooking breakfast because the little one said she was hungry.

As soon as she said that there was a knock at the door Eddie went to go answer it.

Loren: I will take Hayden Mr. Duran

Max: sure but please call me max haha I don't like Mr. Duran it makes me feel so old haha

Loren: haha okay I got it, Come on Hayden let's go eat

Hayden started clapping: yay

Eddie: hi you must be Nora

Nora: yes of course and I am guessing your Eddie Duran

Eddie: haha yeah that's me come on in

Nora: Thanks where is Loren?

Eddie: she is in the kitchen with Hayden

Nora: oh that cute little girl of yours

Max: uh Eddie aren't you going to introduce us?

Eddie: haha oh sorry pops Nora this Is my dad, dad this is Loren's mom Nora

Max POV

Wow she is gorgeous but, I can't forget about Katy that is still my love. I know she is gone but I feel like I am disappointing her by looking at another woman. But, Nora is beautiful.

Eddie: uh pops

Max: sorry hello Nora

Nora blushed: Hello nice to meet you

Max: you too

Max and Nora started talking some more and Eddie went into the kitchen to get Loren. Hayden was at the table just chomping down food.

Eddie: wow Hayden you really were hungry

Hayden ignored him and kept eating.

Eddie: haha that is my girl your mom is out there I think my dad is starting to fall in love all over again

Loren: haha well that would be funny and exciting

Eddie: tell me about it

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren on the lips and Hayden started laughing.

Eddie: what is so funny missy

Hayden: eww you kiss kiss

Loren laughed and then Nora and Max came walking in

Nora: Hey Loren I was waiting for you out there

Loren: sorry I was feeding Hayden I missed you

Nora: me too I was just out there talking to Max (She smiled)

Loren: yeah I bet haha

Nora: hey don't…..

Someone was knocking hard on the door everyone stopped talking and looked at one another.

Max: were you guys expecting someone?

Loren and Eddie: no

Eddie left to go answer the door but it was the police and he was a little confused.

Eddie: hello officer how may I help you?

Officer: yes Eddie Duran you are under arrest

Everyone: WHAT!?

Nora and Loren walked out and saw them putting Eddie in handcuffs. Loren was confused.

Loren: excuse me officer what is going on here

Officer: Eddie Duran is under arrest for the murder of Tyler Rorke

Eddie: I DIDN'T MURDER ANYBODY!

The officer took Eddie out of the place and put him in the cop car and drove him to the station.

**Hey everyone I hope you continue to read and review love you all! I was trying to make this good hope you guys like it! I will post again tomorrow! Goodnight **


	10. Chapter 10-Interrogated

**Well I was going to wait until tomorrow to post but I got a high demand of post soon so since I am still up I will still post love you all thank you so much! Again I say I will show you guys love all the time if you return the favor which you guys are doing thank you **** okay enough of me talking here is Chapter 10.**

Loren: I can't believe they just took Eddie! What is going on? Really Tyler Rorke! I did not even know he was dead! Did you?

Nora went and rubbed Loren's back: no honey I did not know anything about Tyler Rorke being dead this is new to me also.

Hayden: Where Daddy!

Loren forgot that Hayden thinks they will both leave her she went over to her and took her from Max.

Loren: Daddy will be back baby I promise mommy doesn't break promises.

Nora: I am sorry I know this is the wrong time but did I miss something? What do you mean mommy doesn't break promises?

Loren sighed and covered Hayden's ears: let me put her to sleep first

Nora: okay I will definitely be here waiting

Loren left and Max sat by Nora because she looked a little upset and lost because Loren said the word mommy to Hayden.

Max: Hey are you okay Nora?

Nora: I mean yeah I am fine it is just Lo has been through a lot with break ups, physical beatings and giving up her child and I don't know if she and Eddie hooked up because if they did I am scared. I just don't want her to get hurt Max no offense to Eddie he is a rock star and even though she is 22 and basically on her own I still treat her like my baby girl she can do what she pleases but I always want to protect her you know.

Nora POV

I really can't believe I just told Max Duran the rock star legend about Loren and basically me I don't know I just feel so comfortable with him. I never had this feeling before not even with Trent thank goodness because I probably would still be dumb and making the relationship work.

Max: listen Nora I understand how you feel I feel that with Eddie every day I know he is 23 but I still have his back and I still worry about him and other women I know for a fact that he really cares for Loren the way he talked about it when he first hired her I know she is your baby girl but give them a chance and let her explain.

Nora relaxed: wow you are a really good listener and give good advice for a rock star haha

Max: thanks I do what I can haha

Loren walked back out and saw Max and her mom getting along she sat down and decided to tell them everything that has happened and what they found out.

Max: so is baby cakes down and sleeping?

Loren: yeah it took her a minute I hate that she had to see them take away Eddie because now that image is in her brain she already thought that me and him was leaving her and I don't want her to go through that ever again.

Nora: sweetie what is going on here? You are really acting like a mom to this girl?

Loren took a deep breath: well…

Max: do you want me to step out Loren?

Loren: oh no you should know this too thanks for asking…

Max smiled: Okay I am all ears

Loren: okay well mom you know about me getting pregnant at 19 and giving the kid up for adoption?

Nora: yes honey I remember

Loren: well me and Eddie had a conversation about Hayden's dream…

Max: Oh yeah she kept having this dream about a teenage girl leaving her and a man who we assumed was Eddie take her away.

Loren: right anyways come to find out that those dreams were about me I was the teenage girl, that is what Hayden told me herself she said the girl looked like me.

Nora: honey not to shoot down your dreams but it is just a dream she has that doesn't mean it is your kid.

Loren: let me finish mom, Eddie said the same thing but what made it true was when I told him what I named her.

Max: Natalie McCall?

Nora: wait how did you know that?

Max: that was on her birth certificate when Eddie went to the adoption agency to pick her up.

Nora: Oh my gosh so she is yours if that was her name on the certificate.

Loren: and Eddie is the real dad because he was the guy that was my one night stand when I got pregnant.

Nora: how you figure that?

Loren: I told you that quote that he said that I couldn't remember...Well Eddie said it while we were sitting here and it triggered everything from the night we met to where we are now.

Max: what was the quote may I ask?

Loren smiled: back atcha beautiful

Max: that is definitely Eddie! Haha that is his favorite saying he used to say it to Katy all the time (His smile faded)

Nora: Max is…

Loren cell phone started to ring she did not recognize the number but she assumed it was Eddie so she answered.

Loren: Hello

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: Hey! Is everything okay? What are they going to do to you?

Eddie: I need you to come down here babe and tell the police where I was when Tyler Rorke was murdered you know I didn't do it Loren.

Loren: I know sweetheart I trust you and I believe you.

Eddie: can you come please?

Loren: of course I will be there in 20 minutes okay?

Eddie: Okay bye

Loren: bye

Loren hung up and walked into the living room with Nora and Max.

Nora: is everything okay honey?

Loren: It was Eddie he told me to come down there to the station to explain where he was the night Tyler was murdered.

Max: Okay well go you know Hayden is safe where she is.

Nora: I will stay and help with her since she is my granddaughter I haven't seen her literally in three years so I can definitely stay. (She smiled at Max and he smiled back)

Loren: Okay guys thank you so much I will be back soon I promise

Nora: Okay honey love you

Loren: Okay love you too

Loren took her purse and keys and drove to the police station when she got there she walked up to the counter where the police and the detective was standing.

Detective: Oh I assume you are Loren Tate the babysitter and now Eddie Duran's lover.

Loren: Yes that is right so do you have questions for me so I can set Eddie free.

Detective: whoa slow down Miss Tate your just getting started….come on lets go to the Interrogation room.

Loren rolled her eyes at him and followed him into the room. The detective kept staring at her because he thought she was beautiful but he looked over it and sat down in the chair as she did. Then he started questioning her.

Detective: So Miss Tate where were you and Eddie Duran on the night Tyler Rorke was murdered?

Loren: I am sorry detective honestly I don't even know when he died I didn't even see it on the news.

Detective: he was murdered late last night we got a phone call from his wife who said she found his body at the bottom of the stairs with gun shot wounds.

Loren: who is his wife?

Detective: Leah Rorke who was YOUR boyfriend Eddie Duran's ex?

Loren: haha whoa wait are you saying I did this?

Detective: as I recall Miss Tate you are the suspect and I am the detective I ask you the questions you answer.

Loren: Look detective late last night me and Eddie were at his penthouse talking we just found out that we have a kid together from the past so we were home all day and all night you can ask anybody that was around.

Detective: we did everyone said they saw you both leave late last night in the car with the little kid in the back seat that is why we arrested Eddie.

Loren: What?! Excuse me? Are you serious right now detective? If that is the case why didn't you arrest me huh?

Detective: We didn't have evidence on you we had it on Eddie Duran, so we arrested him.

Loren: what evidence detective? It can't be him because he was with me last night I promise you that.

Detective: Well can you explain this? We found it at the crime scene.

Loren was shocked it was Eddie's lucky chain that his mother gave him before she died she just sat there speechless.

Detective: you can't say anything Miss Tate cat got your tongue?

Loren: it can't be detective somebody is setting him up.

Detective: That also explains how we found his fingerprints on the gun that was used to shoot Tyler. Explain that. Wait you can't!

Loren: THIS IS CRAZY! EDDIE DID NOT DO IT! HE WAS WITH ME THE WHOLE NIGHT!

Detective: Well prove it to the judge because he Is going in front of one Monday morning.

Loren: Can I please speak with him?

Detective: Oh sure we can bring him in here but he will go right back in the jail cell once it's over after seeing him please get out of this station you can't help him.

The Detective walked out and Loren was sitting there crying because she did not know what to do all this evidence was against Eddie and she didn't understand how. While she was thinking and crying they brought Eddie in the room with handcuffs.

Officer: 15 minutes Duran

The officer walked out and slammed the door. Eddie was looking at Loren she looked so hurt and confused and he hated that this was happening to both of them he doesn't have a clue what is going on?

Eddie: Loren you….

Loren: Eddie I know you didn't do it we were together the whole time, I know somebody is setting you up and I don't know who and why.

Eddie: I know Loren it is crazy they have all this evidence against me my finger prints on the weapon and my lucky chain that my mom gave me I lost it months ago and then they found it at the crime scene it just doesn't add up.

Loren: Eddie I promise we are going to figure this out and get you out of here soon. He said you see the judge Monday Morning. I have class so I won't be there it is getting close to me graduating so I can't miss too many more classes but I promise I am going to be here everyday trying to help you out.

Eddie: I know baby I know you got my back and I really appreciate it. Go home and get some rest and come back I don't want you up worrying about me. Take care of my Hayden I know she is upset.

Loren: yeah she was crying for a while but I put her to sleep and Max and my mom are staying with her while I am here.

Eddie: That's great just go home okay

Loren: Okay

She got up and went over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss but the officer came in and interrupted it.

Officer: Time is up Duran

He went over and grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him out Loren was so hurt she got her stuff and left. When she got back to the penthouse all the lights were on and she couldn't find Max or her mom she went in Hayden's room and she didn't see her she started to panic. When she went into Eddie's room she calmed down because she saw Max lying on the couch in Eddie's room and she saw her mom and Hayden on the bed sleeping peacefully. Loren turned all the lights off and went to lie down in Hayden's room. Around 3:30am Loren was restless in her sleep so she got up and checked on everyone again they were fine so she went downstairs in the kitchen to get some water. When she got it she heard a noise at the door she panic because she didn't know if someone was breaking in she saw an envelope slide under the door and the noise stopped. She went over there to pick it up and it had her name on it when she opened it, she wished she never did.

The note said: _Hello Loren I am so sorry about your Eddie Duran wait no Im not haha sucks for you but, I hope you know there is sooooo much evidence planted against him you and Hayden will never see him again. Good Luck trying! Enjoy your life bye now_

_-Anonymous_

**Hey everyone I made this a little longer for you and I am going to update more tomorrow I am going to bed now I am sleepy anyways read and review please thank you goodnight! Sleep well!**


	11. Chapter 11-Witness

**Loren had read the note over and over again she stayed up for the rest of the night crying and wondering what went wrong. As she was sitting there her mom had walked in and saw her crying**.

Nora: Hey Lo what is going on?

Loren sniffing: mom I do not know what to do this note came in this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. Here read it.

Nora looked at the note and read it over twice: Honey who knows about Hayden and you?

Loren: the only one that knows is Chloe Carter she saw me with Eddie and Hayden.

Nora: are you sure it is just her?

Loren: Well besides Tyler Rorkes' wife Leah she knew that Eddie had Hayden when they broke up but I don't think she knows about me.

Nora: sorry to break it to you but I am sure she does you are dating a rock star Loren he is always going to be everywhere and now since he is in jail be prepared because I am sure the paparazzi are outside right now waiting to ask questions.

Loren sighed: I know this is just too much I have class tomorrow and then Eddie's trial ugh why can't people just leave him alone he doesn't deserve this.

Nora: Lo I am positive everything is going to work out it is going to be a struggle and take time but it will work out I promise.

Loren: I know mom I am just worried about Hayden you know her birthday is coming up soon and Eddie has to be there because she will be wondering why he isn't. Mom Eddie has been in Hayden's life for three years he is all she knows and now me but I am not enough.

Loren started crying again and Nora just hugged her real tight and started crying with her. Max was holding Hayden and came downstairs.

Hayden: mommy okay?

Loren wiped her tears away and smiled: yes baby I am fine how did you sleep?

Hayden: gweat! Papa loud snore! Haha

Loren laughed: does he?

Hayden nodded Max picked her up and started tickling her and she started screaming for fun and joy.

Hayden: papa no no no haha

Max: haha that is for picking on me missy

Nora: She is really adorable and a sweetheart Loren she reminds me of you I know she is going to be a great kid.

Loren: Thanks mom I am going to take her in the kitchen and feed her.

Loren walked up to Max holding Hayden: hey sweetheart you want some food.

Hayden: yep!

Loren: Okay let's go

Loren took Hayden to the kitchen to fix her some food meanwhile Max came and sat by Nora.

Max: Good Morning Nora

Nora: Morning Max

Max: did my snoring keep you awake? Haha

Nora: I honestly didn't notice haha

Max: I uh saw you and Loren crying is everything okay?

Nora: yeah she got this note from somebody that said there is so much evidence planted against Eddie that he will never get out of jail.

Max: wow somebody is really out to get Eddie I can't believe they would go to this extent to get him in trouble and ruin his life. Look let me go back to the room and get my phone I am going to go call my PI Joe he will help us and settle this okay.

Nora nodded: Okay sure.

Max left Nora sitting there she was getting ready to get up but she saw Loren walk out with Hayden who was smiling so bright. Even though Nora was caught off guard with Loren officially being a mom she is happy that she did because she really enjoyed Hayden while Loren went to see Eddie.

Nora: haha whoa I see a huge smile on your face cutie pie!

Hayden: yeah! Daddy!

Nora: uh what does she mean Loren?

Loren: um Eddie called and spoke with her for a minute because she kept asking about him he told her he would see her soon so she is excited right now.

Hayden: miss him (She started to pout)

Loren: I know you do so do mommy but we will see him soon I promise

Hayden: k I play?

Loren: sure you want to go to your room?

Hayden: yes

Loren: okay, I will be right back mom

Nora: okay

While Loren left with Hayden Max walked out and went to go talk to Nora again.

Nora: did he say anything?

Max: well he said he was going to look into the case and find more information but from what I have told him already he said he definitely thinks someone set Eddie up.

Loren walked out: who said that?

Max: My PI he thinks somebody set Eddie up.

Loren: so do I (shaking her head) is someone really that upset with him that they had to murder Tyler Rorke and then put it on Eddie.

Nora: well I personally think that it was his wife I mean out of all people who else would murder him that knew Eddie and Hayden I do not think Chloe is that smart to pull off a murder and get away with it.

Max: haha true but don't let her fool you trust me she was always sneaky I tell ya.

Loren: Hey mom do you think you can take Hayden with you later tonight because I have class in the morning and I do not want her to get upset and stuff in the morning.

Nora: Oh sure sweetheart do you want to come over and have dinner? You can come too Max if you want?

Max: Oh I am definitely there I don't know when the last time I had me a good meal haha I am not a really good cook so all I do is just eat take out and frozen foods.

Loren: haha well you're just in luck because Mama Tate has the works she is an awesome cook.

Nora blushed: Thanks Loren I appreciate that compliment.

Max: Well I am going to have to figure that out

Loren: well let me go check on Hayden and wash her up and make sure I pack everything I will be back

Max and Nora: okay

About two hours later Loren had taken Hayden over to her moms and they all ate dinner and shared stories. Everyone was getting tired Hayden finally went to sleep in Loren's bed Max was getting ready to leave but someone knocked on the door really hard.

Loren: is it bad that I can tell Mel is knocking at the door?

Nora: not at all honey she use to come here so often I even know her knock haha

Loren walked and opened the door Mel came barging in very pissed.

Mel: Loren Tate can you tell me what the HELL is going on here? Do you see this newspaper? Oh Hi Nora and Max Duran sorry for my language and….Wait Max Duran? Okay I have obviously missed a lot here. What is this?

Loren: Okay Mel, breathe and calm down secondly Hayden is in the room sleep.

Mel: You mean Eddie Duran's kid? (She fell on the couch and looked at Loren) I am listening.

Loren told Mel everything that had happened and Mel was sitting there shocked and confused and then smiling.

Mel: Okay this is great! You are Hayden's mom and Eddie is the dad gosh I am so happy my plan worked about you guys getting together. I did not expect the parenting situation but I wanted you guys to date. But, this drama that is going on they have Eddie everywhere on TV, Newspaper and even on the social websites! What are you going to do about his trial?

Loren: Well I have class in the morning but as soon as I leave I am going straight to his trial. I am going to be a little late his trial starts at noon my class ends at noon.

Mel: Well I would definitely come but I have to go to work to do this photo shoot. I have to do this for 6 months it is like my little training but after that I will be able to do the directing classes

Loren: That is great Mel! Even though all this drama is happening with Eddie I am really proud of you and what you got going on for yourself.

Mel hugged Loren: Thanks Lo I am going to go so you can get to class in the morning.

Loren: Okay Mel

Mel: bye everyone it nice was meeting you Max Duran.

Max: no problem Mel

Mel left and Max started laughing really hard Loren and Nora looked at him like he was crazy.

Loren: uh what is funny?

Max: your friend Mel is a handful not to be rude but how did you guys become friends you both are totally opposite haha

Loren: haha yeah a lot of people say that but we clicked

Nora: yeah I was always concerned when they first became friends but they are really great.

Max: I see haha well I need to get going because it is getting late. I will see you both tomorrow at the trial.

Loren and Nora: okay goodnight

Max hugged Loren and then went to Nora and hugged her really tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked away.

Loren: uh oh I sense a connection between Nora Tate and Max Duran!

Nora: oh cut it out Loren….. (Loren gave her mom a look that said we both know you're happy) Okay okay it is true haha

Loren: I know but I am going to go back to Eddie's place since his place is closer to my school I will see you tomorrow mom

Nora: okay honey Hayden is safe with me

Loren: I know goodnight mom

Nora: Goodnight

Nora watched Loren walk to her car and then she turned in for the night. The next morning Loren was dreading to go to her 8:00 class but she got up and went when she was there everyone kept looking at her because she is all over the newspaper with Eddie but she ignored it and finally got through her classes. Surprisingly, her professor let class out early so she rushed to the trial and saw Eddie sitting with his Lawyer he turned around and smiled at her she smiled back. Then she saw Hayden, Max, and her Mom sitting two rows behind Eddie, and then she looked on the other side and saw Leah over there smirking. She wanted to go over there and punch her in the face but she crossed it out of her mind and went over there to Nora.

Hayden: Hey mommy!

Loren: Hey sweetheart did you have a nice night

Hayden: yeah gama cooked more food!

Loren: oh did she? Did it taste good?

Hayden: yep haha

Loren smiled: hey mom and Max how are you?

Max: I am great just waiting for this trial to start it is so nerve wrecking.

Loren: I know

The judge walked in and sat down: Okay this case is Eddie Duran versus the state of California for the murder of Tyler Rorke. Alright Lawyers present your case.

Tyler Lawyer: Okay judge there is really nothing to say Eddie Duran murder Tyler Rorke there is evidence that he did we found his finger prints on the weapon and we found his chain that his mother gave him before she died.

Eddie Lawyer: your honor Eddie Duran was at his penthouse the night of Tyler Rorkes' murder he was with his girlfriend Loren Tate and their daughter Hayden Duran he had lost his chain months ago while he was dating leah.

Leah: EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU SAY THEIR DAUGHTER? THAT IS MY KID! HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!

Loren stood up: I GUESS THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU LEFT HIM TO BE WITH TYLER BECAUSE YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH TYLER'S BABY! YOU MADE EVERYONE THINK IT WAS EDDIE'S BUT IT WASN'T YOU WHORE!

Everyone gasped.

Judge: ORDER IN THE COURT! MISS TATE AND MRS. RORKE ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU BOTH I WILL SEND YOU OUT!

Loren and Leah both sat down and looked at one another.

Tyler Lawyer: can I bring my witness up judge?

Judge: yes who is the witness?

Tyler Lawyer: Chloe Carter

Eddie looked at Loren confused and so was she how the heck did she know anything. The officer sworn Chloe in and she sat at the witness stand looking and smirking at Eddie.

**Hey guys I am done for the night I hope you love this chapter please read and review **** thank you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12-The Shocking Truth!

**Hey everyone sorry about the late update **** I usually do it before then. I really really appreciate the reviews and to the guest named Please I really love how you corrected me about the trial I don't know nothing about law lol so I will try to make it fair and someone said they want this court case to be over so I am definitely going to try my best to fix this for everyone and make you happy. **** Okay here is chapter 12!**

Eddie's Lawyer: I OBJECT YOUR HONOR! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE WAS NOT EVEN AROUND AS A WITNESS THIS ISN'T A FAIR TRIAL SIR ALL SHE IS HERE FOR IS TO LIE ON MR. DURAN THEY USE TO DATE ALSO!

Judge: Is that true counselor?

Tyler Lawyer: your honor…

Judge: sustained counselor. You can send Miss Carter back out.

Chloe: WHAT?! I KNOW HE KILLED TYLER RORKE!

Judge: Okay well what proof do you have Miss Carter?

Chloe became quiet and the judge shook his head and said: I thought so you are dismissed.

They finally escorted Chloe out, Tyler's lawyer thought that they were still going to win but, someone had bought more information on the evidence they had found on Eddie that would prove his case.

Eddie Lawyer: your honor I have just received more information on this case about Mr. Duran.

Judge: okay…bailiff bring me the folder.

He got the folder from the bailiff and was shock as to what he saw.

Judge clears his throat: Well it seems here that the evidence on Mr. Duran were false there are pictures here of Mr. Duran's evidence it appears that this knife was Tyler Rorke's and there is a statement that says the necklace that was found at the scene looked like Eddie's but it was fake they had did a check on the jewelry and ruled it fake. The police obviously did not look at this case well because the fingerprints weren't even Mr. Duran's. It seems that there needs to be more research on this case but Mr. Duran I have no choice but to dismiss this case and say you are free to go. **(A/N: I really didn't know how to dismiss this case but I hope you guys look over this thanks!)**

**Everyone jumped up and started hugging one another Max, Nora, Loren and Hayden ran over to Eddie as the police took off his handcuffs. When Eddie saw Hayden he broke down and started to give her many kisses on the face she started to giggle.**

**Hayden: **Daddy you home?

Eddie: yeah sweetie daddy is coming home

Hayden: yayyy (She ran over to Nora and she picked her up)

Loren: baby I missed you I am so happy this all has blown over but I wonder who planted the evidence and who actually murder Tyler it is really sad that this had to happen.

Eddie gave Loren a deep and passionate kiss: Loren I don't even want to think about that right now I am just happy that I finally get to be home with my family.

Max went over to Eddie and squeezed him without even thinking

Eddie trying to get air: dad can't breathe

Max: I am sorry son I am just so happy that whoever sent over that evidence set you free.

Eddie: Me too dad

Nora came over and hugged Eddie really tight also: I know I just met you but, I am happy to see that you are going to be with Loren and Hayden

Eddie: Thank you I am happy to be with them too because now I get to spend time with my family every day and night.

Max: well let's go celebrate!

As soon as they all started to walk out Leah came in front of them crying.

Leah: I know you killed Tyler Eddie and you just got away with murder

Eddie: Leah you don't have any proof I did not do anything I was with my family why do you keep accusing me of killing Tyler. I would never kill anybody over you no offense but you not worth jail time.

Loren laughed Leah looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Leah: What are you laughing at?

Loren: I am laughing at how you are still trying to accuse your ex-fiancé that you cheated on, lied to and left for Tyler Rorke that he was the one who murdered your husband you probably did it yourself.

Leah: I loved Tyler I gave him the world and I gave him his kid but he still cheated on me and disrespected me I knew that but I still wanted us to be together I don't need you or anybody else to tell me otherwise that Eddie Duran was jealous of me leaving him and he killed Tyler (With saying that she got up and walked away)

Loren looked at Eddie and he looked a little upset so she kissed his frown off and he kissed her back. Hayden was becoming restless so she kept and moving around and being jumpy in Nora's arm.

Nora: Well I think it is time for us to go this little one is all over the place

Loren smiled: yeah I see that let me take her mom, where are we going to celebrate?

Max: how about my restaurant MK? Everything will be on the house

Hayden: yay MK!

Eddie: haha you still remember that place sweet pea?

Hayden: Yeah!

Loren: okay let's go

Everyone left and went to MK they all ate and had a good time Hayden surprisingly wanted to go home with Nora so Loren and Eddie did not mind Eddie wanted to spend more time with Loren anyway. They got back to Eddie's penthouse and when they walked through the door they both sat on the couch and relaxed for a minute. Eddie looked at Loren and wanted to thank her for what she did and being there for him.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: I really wanted to thank you for what you did, you was there for me and you stuck by me even if you thought I was guilty and the main thing is you took care of Hayden you were there for her and kept her occupied so she wouldn't worry about me I really appreciate it a lot.

Loren smiled: Eddie I knew you did not do it because we were together…..if we weren't I would still be by your side because I would know deep down in my heart that you still did not do it. Hayden is no question she is my little girl and I got a chance to reunite with her because of you and I appreciate you for that.

Eddie smiled and put both of his hands on her cheek and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss it started to deepen but someone knocked on the door.

Eddie sighed: man I just want to rest and kiss you why is someone coming this late to my house?

Loren laughed: It is okay the good thing is I am here for a long time unless otherwise so go ahead and open it.

Eddie smiled: I agree

Eddie went to go open the door and was shock to see his best friend: Heyyyy Ian!

Ian: Hello mate, you were in the newspaper and on TV for weeks and when your trial came I was hoping and praying you would get pass this. I am sorry I did not come I had a photo shoot

Eddie motioned for Ian to come in: Thanks man I am happy that they let me go whoever gave them that extra information I am happy they did.

Ian put his head down: uhhh yeah me too

Eddie: Ian is everything okay?

Ian: yeah uh who is this lovely lady?

Loren: Hi I am Loren

Ian: yeah I saw a lot of you in the pictures with this mate of mine.

Eddie: haha yeah this is Hayden's biological mother

Ian mouth dropped: oh wow well nice to meet you love now that you mentioned it I see some resemblance (He started to put his head down again and went and sat on the couch)

Eddie looked at Loren: Hey Loren can I talk to Ian for a minute

Loren: sure I will go upstairs

She kissed Eddie and went upstairs she really didn't she just stood in the corner of the steps to pretend that she left but, she really wanted to see if Ian was going to tell Eddie what was wrong he seemed upset.

Eddie: So how you been Ian?

Ian looked at Eddie with tears: bad mate bad I really need to tell you something but I do not know how to say it.

Eddie was a little scared and confused he had never seen Ian like this hell he never seen Ian cry so he knew this was serious.

Eddie: this is really serious I see

Ian: yeah

Eddie: okay well I will listen and support you Ian I am your best friend so we can get through with whatever your problem is.

Ian: I do not think you can mate

Eddie: try me Ian I am here (He said impatiently)

Ian: uh….well…I..I

Eddie: Oh Ian would you spit it out!

Ian: I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED TYLER RORKE!

Eddie mouth dropped and Loren put her hand over her mouth she could not believe what she just heard.

**I hope you guys like this chapter and forgive me again for the way I dismissed his case I know it does not sound realistic but, I tried I will put another chapter up tomorrow please read and review love you all goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13-We Met Before

**Eddie was shocked and also angry he really hope that Ian did not set him up his own best friend he was going to cuss him out and tell him to leave but his mom always told him to listen to a person's side before you make your decision. (I hope you guys don't dislike me or hate me for what I am about to do with this chapter that involves Ian if it is uncomfortable or anything please let me know and I will change it)**

**Eddie:** I can't believe you Ian I mean you knew that you did this and I was the one who was being accused of killing him. I really hope you did not set me up Ian because you are my best friend I don't think I can handle this….

Ian: Eddie listen I have always been your friend and I still am I did kill Tyler but I sure as hell didn't set you up that wasn't me….I promise you that.

Eddie sighed with relief: I believe you Ian this is just all a shock to me who would set me up?

Ian: I don't know mate but, it was not me.

Eddie: but, what happened why did you kill Tyler Ian?

Ian: because Eddie I…

There was a knock at the door Ian got up and went to the bathroom Loren had to find a way to walk out without being noticed that she was eavesdropping so she hoped that she could get to the door before Eddie did so she walked down fast.

Loren: I will get it I wonder who it could be.

Eddie: Me too

Loren opened the door and saw that it was Leah: What the hell are you doing here?

Leah: nice to see you again to Miss Tate, but I came to speak with Eddie.

Loren: why you already accusing him of murder what the heck else are you going to accuse him of now rape?

Eddie: Loren sweetheart calm down, but seriously Leah what do you want?

Leah: I want to talk to you Eddie that is all but, if it is going to be a problem for you and ummm her…

Loren: excuse me I have a name thank you very much do I need to slap you for you to remember because I will

Eddie held Loren back: Look Leah if you came here to start problems you are going to have to leave

Leah sighed: I apologize I am not here to start drama I just want to talk

Loren moved from Eddie and went to the room because she did not want to see Leah Eddie hope that Loren was okay so he told Leah to wait and sit on the couch and he will be right back. Eddie walked in his room and saw Loren lying on the bed watching TV.

Eddie: Loren are you okay?

Loren: yeah I am fine I just came up here because I did not want to slap her in the face I was getting close

Eddie smiled: good idea we don't want her to press charges against you now do we?

Loren laughed: of course not ummm I have to tell you something.

Eddie: sure what is it?

Loren: I was kind of well I was eavesdropping on you and Ian's conversation and I heard what he said about Tyler.

Eddie smiled: I knew you were eavesdropping I still saw you and I kind of heard you gasp when he said what he did haha but, I don't know what to do Lo like he is my best friend I don't want to turn him in but he did murder someone and he should go to jail for it.

Loren: haha I thought you would be mad but, I don't know what you should do either Eddie maybe you should talk to him about turning himself in and figure out why he did what he did.

Eddie: your right well I am going to go talk to this crazy chick and see what she got going on (He kissed Loren quickly and then walked downstairs)

Leah is sitting on the couch waiting for Eddie she was looking around she missed this place and she definitely missed him. She does not know what to do with this case she knows Eddie did not kill Tyler but she does not know who else. She looked at the couch and she saw a coat and it looked so familiar she had seen it before a lot of times at the house. She snapped out of it when Eddie spoke to her.

Eddie: so what you wanted to speak with me about Leah make it quick.

Leah: I really want to apologize Eddie to you and to your girlfriend…. (Eddie gave her a look) I mean Loren I know for a fact that you did not kill Tyler I promise you I did not do it I really loved him and still do I have a feeling that one of his lovers killed him Eddie.

Eddie took a deep breath: really? Who do you suggest?

Leah smiled: I mean Tyler did have many lovers but the one that he was crazy about was Chloe Carter I honestly don't even know why she came at the trial I did not ask for her to be a witness.

Eddie: ha Chloe is a manipulator and she is crazy, when she wants something she is going to get it so she wanted me in jail bad if it was not for my lawyer I thought I was going to jail.

Leah: yeah I understand that

Loren walked downstairs: I just came to get some water that is all

Eddie laughed: yeah Loren sure

Loren smiled: okay maybe I just wanted to be noisy

Leah looked at Loren and was about to say something but Ian finally came downstairs

Loren: your still here? I mean I thought you left I did not see you after you went to the bathroom

Eddie: Yeah is everything okay?

Ian: uh yeah but…..Leah?

Leah: IAN?! What are you doing here?

Eddie and Loren looked at one another confused.

Loren: wait you both know each other?

Leah: OH yeah quite well

Ian gave Leah a pleaded look but she was ignoring him. Eddie saw Ian's face and was confused all over again.

Eddie: How do you know one another?

Ian: well we are…

Leah: Oh don't lie Ian….I know him because I CAUGHT HIM IN MY BED WITH TYLER!

Loren: Oh my gosh!

**Hey guys I am saying again if you are uncomfortable with Ian then let me know and I will change it please read and review **


	14. Chapter 14-Defense

**Hey everyone I said I wanted you to be honest about the Ian situation so I am going to change it for some people and this whole story isn't going to be about Tyler's murder just a couple of more chapters. I decided to change the title and description of this story the story is still going to be the same just a different name and description I hope you forgive me for this and keep reading and reviewing my story. I want to dedicate this chapter and give a shout out to 18sdoss for Tyler idea. Thank you **

**Eddie: **What is this true Ian?

Leah: it must be he was always there at my house and then one day I saw him lying in the bed with Tyler.

Ian: No she never gave me a chance to explain Eddie.

Loren did not want to put her two cents in so she just went and sat on the couch and waited for everything to get settled down because this was confusing. Eddie joined her on the couch.

Leah: I did not need you to explain Tyler I saw you both laying in the bed.

Ian: Okay I am really tired of this you make it seem like I slept with Tyler

Leah: than explain why you were laying in the bed with him Ian if you did not sleep together.

Ian: first off Leah it was late that night and Tyler called me and asked me to come and have a drink with him he wanted to talk to me he was saying how he was cheating on you and he wanted to divorce you and the reason why he hasn't was because of your kid. I told him not to do what he did he needed to stop cheating on you or divorce you he didn't want to do neither so that night he got drunk and you were gone so I laid him on the bed made sure he was okay and I laid down but you saw that I had clothes on and I was lying a different way.

Leah sighed: I am sorry I do remember you having clothes on and laying a different way

Loren: geez she just accusing everybody of something and it is always wrong maybe you should do research before you start accusing just saying.

Leah: and maybe you should shut your mouth and take care of Hayden since that is your kid

Loren was about to get up but, Eddie pulled her back and whispered for her to wait there and calm her nerves.

Eddie: Well I am happy that it wasn't how you said it was Leah because if Ian was to do that I would be hurt not at the fact that he would be gay but the fact that he never said anything about it.

Ian: Mate you have known me for too long to know I loved women my whole life and I still do haha

Leah: I really think I should leave this is just so much for me to take

Leah walked out and slammed the door. Loren looked at Ian and Eddie and decided to speak.

Loren: Well this wasn't a great way to start off the night I think I am going to go call my mom and check on Hayden.

Eddie: Okay

Loren walked upstairs to go call her mom. Ian sat down across from Eddie and started to talk.

Ian: I am sorry mate this has been so much drama for you I didn't mean to bring this on top of your situation.

Eddie: it is alright I have had worse done to me haha but…..

Ian knew Eddie wanted to talk about Tyler: so explain to me about how your babysitter turned into your girlfriend and Hayden's mom you never mentioned her.

Eddie knew Ian was trying to stall: Well I didn't mention it because I didn't know that until I did the babysitter job she applied and then we came to find out that she was the mother because of the past events that had happened between us.

Ian: wow that must be crazy and exciting I mean well what happened to Chloe?

Eddie: Chloe is history I mean she was great while it lasted but Loren is way better I enjoy being around her you know.

Ian: yeah I know what you mean….

Loren came downstairs with the phone: sorry to interrupt but Hayden wants to speak with you

Eddie took the phone: Hey sweet pea

Hayden: hi dad

Eddie: how are you?

Hayden: good miss u

Eddie: I miss you too sweetheart you ready to come home?

Hayden: no gama cook first

Eddie: oh I see you fell in love with Grandma Nora's cooking you just left me haha

Hayden: haha never

Eddie: okay well I will see you in the morning okay?

Hayden: k bye

Eddie hung up the phone and gave it back to Loren she had her purse on his piano and her keys. Eddie had this weird look on his face and Ian laughed when he saw it.

Loren: why are you looking like that are you okay?

Eddie: no are you leaving?

Loren: yes I have class in the morning Eddie so I was going to go and give you time to yourself also.

Eddie walked up to Loren fast: Lo no you should stay I will make sure you won't be late in the morning I actually like you being here please stay.

Loren could not resist his look: okay okay I will stay but I am sleeping in Hayden's room

Eddie laughed: fine

Loren gave him a kiss: I am going to turn in now it is late and I definitely can't be late for this class.

Eddie: Okay

They gave each other a passionate kiss and Loren went upstairs to get ready for class in the morning. Eddie smiled as she left and went to sit back down by Ian.

Ian: is somebody in love?

Eddie: I honestly don't know we just literally got together so I want to wait to take that chance you know I don't want both of us to get hurt.

Ian: yeah I understand anyways….

Eddie: Ian we really need to cut this out and discuss this stop changing the subject. What are you going to do about Tyler you have to turn yourself in

Ian: I know and I am going to in the morning but, I hope they understand why I did it.

Eddie: Ian if you just murdered the guy for no reason they aren't going to believe you regardless of what you say.

Ian: it was self-defense Eddie he tried to kill me first so when he came at me I grabbed his gun and shot him after we got up the next morning we had a conversation and he didn't like what I told him so he tried to kill me with a knife I remembered where he put his gun so I got up and shot him.

Eddie: Wow Ian what did you tell him to make him snap

Ian: nothing mate I just gave him my opinion about Leah and he took it the wrong way I told him that Leah was just a bunch of games I mean look how she treated you.

Eddie: well he said he did not care about her so why did it matter?

Ian: hmph I have no clue

Eddie cell phone started ringing he saw that it was the sheriff at the station.

Eddie: hello sheriff

Sheriff: hey I was calling because we did the research on Tyler Rorke's case and I have to tell you something Mr. Duran

Eddie: ummm okay

Sheriff: well of course you are not a suspect anymore and we are still looking for the killer

Eddie: yes I know that what else you wanted to tell me sheriff?

Sheriff: that the body that we found was not Tyler Rorke

Eddie: Than..if..if it was not his then who else could it have been sheriff

Sheriff: his twin brother

**Okay guys I know my story Is all over the place now and it really is still about the babysitter but Loren is the mother now so she really isn't the babysitter anymore I hope you guys still read and like my story I appreciate the reviews and I hope you still read and comment. Goodnight everyone I will put up a new chapter tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15-Drama Free Night

**Thanks everyone for the feedback I appreciate it and I love that you all are still reading and reviewing and giving me your opinion. I want to thank Robyn2512 for the very detailed opinion of yours I appreciate it. I always make sure the readers are happy so I will continue. Please read and review. Here is Chapter 15.**

**Eddie had just got off the phone with the sheriff he was shocked he really did not understand why there is still so much going on once they were done with one problem another one decided to occur he looked at Ian and he was looking at him like what is going on.**

**Ian: ummm is everything alright mate?**

**Eddie shook his head: no not at all, that was the sheriff and he said that…that Tyler had a twin and his twin was the one that was murdered.**

**Ian: a twin? So I shot his brother at least I think I did? If that is the case where is Tyler?**

**Eddie: I have no clue this is so crazy to me Ian all this stuff that happened lately is getting more and more serious and scary.**

**Ian sighed: tell me about it I don't even know what to believe as I come to think about this I want to believe that I killed him but Eddie listen I don't remember shooting him and then again I do remember shooting I am just at lost for words right now.**

**Eddie: what do you mean Ian either you killed him or you didn't.**

**Ian: that is the point Eddie I am just dumbfounded as you (sigh) I am getting a headache you mind if I use your guest room?**

**Eddie: uh yeah sure go ahead.**

**Ian: thanks**

**Ian left and went into the guest room Eddie put his head in his hands he was just trying to figure out what is going on to the point he even got a headache. He got up and went to his room he saw Loren laying in his bed sleeping so peacefully he realize that he had so much stuff going on he didn't get to do what he wanted to do with Loren he told himself that tomorrow was going to be a drama free and special day and he was going to make it work. He laid down by her and went to sleep. The next morning Eddie had woke up alone he saw that Loren was gone she had went to class he thought to himself he can do what he wanted to do. When he walked downstairs he realized that Ian was gone he left a note saying that he was going to the police station he remembered some information about the murder but he couldn't tell him until he got his facts straight if he was free he would come back to his penthouse if he wasn't he would be in jail. Eddie sighed and decided to go to Nora's to pick up Hayden so they can both plan the day for mommy. Eddie rang the doorbell and heard Hayden doing a happy scream he laughed Nora had opened the door.**

**Nora smiled: Hey Eddie how are you this morning?**

**Eddie: I am good I am guessing Hayden is having a good time she is screaming haha**

**Nora: uh yeah she is actually in the living room with Max (She smiled)**

**Eddie: haha ohhh my dad is here?**

**Nora: um yeah so do you want to come in?**

**Eddie smiled: yeah thanks **

**Eddie walked in and saw Hayden and his dad playing with her Barbie's she did not even notice he was there until Papa Max spoke.**

**Max: Oh hey son! What brings you here?**

**Eddie: haha um I actually came to pick up my daughter what are you doing here dad?**

**Hayden: DADDY! **

**Eddie scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek: Hey baby how was your night?**

**Hayden: Gweat! Papa stayed!**

**Eddie: oh he did last night?**

**Max: uh no it…**

**Hayden: yep papa did! He likes gama (She smiled)**

**Max couldn't help but laugh and Nora was staring at them smiling.**

**Max: you can't hide anything from this little girl she just like her daddy haha**

**Hayden: yeah like daddy!**

**Eddie: well Hayden I wanted to do something nice for mommy tonight you want to help me? We can spend the day together?**

**Hayden: yay for mommy? **

**Eddie: yes sweetie**

**Hayden: wuv too!**

**Nora: awww speaking of Loren my baby is graduating in another month from college I am so proud of her she came a long way.**

**Eddie: yeah I have a big surprise for her I already have it planned for graduation I can't wait!**

**Hayden: Marry?**

**Eddie: I don't know sweetie maybe (He smiled)**

**Nora: you two are so adorable….well I will see you later Hayden okay grandma going to go take a shower so I won't see you when you leave**

**Hayden: k gama wuv you!**

**Nora kissed her on the cheek: love you too sweetie**

**Nora left and walked to the back to take a shower and Eddie was still holding Hayden she was busy working on the collar of his shirt and he looked at his dad.**

**Eddie: Dad does you and your friend have something going on? (He said that so Hayden would not notice)**

**Max smiled: I will never tell anything**

**Eddie: I take that as a yes…I am actually happy because I know how hard it was for you to you know move on because of mom **

**Max: you know Eddie it still is hard but I had a long conversation with Nora and she showed me you know that I can still be happy even with Katy still in my heart and I was happy that she understood me it made me want to know her more and I did.**

**Eddie smiled: I am happy**

**Hayden: see mommy?**

**Eddie: she is at school sweetie we are going to make her day special today okay?**

**Hayden: k**

**Eddie smiled at his dad: well we are going to go pop I want to set up everything before Loren gets back to the penthouse.**

**Max: has she moved in yet?**

**Eddie: no not really (He thought about)**

**Max smiled: maybe you should consider it you never know (He kissed Hayden) I will see you later **

**Hayden: bye paw paw!**

**Eddie: bye dad**

**Eddie and Hayden left and got into his car he wanted to make sure that he got everything set up for Loren. He went to the store bought food from rumor so it can be special when he got home he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 and realized that he had an hour left before she get there.**

**Eddie: Hayden?**

**Hayden: yes daddy?**

**Eddie: you want to help daddy make sure it smells good in here? (Hayden loves to spray everything)**

**Hayden: yeah spray?!**

**Eddie smiled: yes be careful just spray a little right here.**

**Hayden: k **

**Hayden literally sprayed one part of the house Eddie laughed he had already set up the food on the table and he set roses on the piano because he had a song that he wrote for her so he wanted her to hear it. His plan was working he saw Hayden was getting sleepy but he wanted her to stay up a few more minutes to see Loren. As soon as he thought of that there was a knock on a door he got up and saw that it was his sweet Loren.**

**Loren: Hey Eddie…What are you up too?**

**Eddie kissed her with a lot of love and affection: Nothing just wanted to show my girl a good time tonight**

**Loren: um Okay well do I need to change or anything?**

**Eddie shook his head no and motioned for her to come in. Loren walked in with a smile on her face nobody has ever did this before not for her….she saw roses on the piano and dinner on the table and there was a strong strawberry smell her favorite flavor of everything she looked at Eddie and he smiled and pointed to Hayden who was sitting on the couch she walked over to her and kissed her cheek.**

**Hayden rubbing her eyes: Hey mommy**

**Loren smiled: Hey sweet pea I missed you (She picked her up and gave her little kisses all on her face)**

**Hayden: you too mommy**

**Loren: someone looks tired…did daddy keep her up all day today?**

**Hayden shook her head and smiled: yeah**

**Eddie: I am going to go put her to bed you can sit there and get comfortable**

**Loren got up and kissed Eddie passionately: Okay**

**Loren was sitting there thinking about how sweet Eddie was being she really wanted to make this real by moving in but she was not going to mention it unless he do. So she just sat there looking at the piano she went over there and started to play the notes that she saw on the piano. It was a song that Eddie wrote called you had me from hello. Eddie walked downstairs and was shocked at Loren playing the piano of his song that he wrote for her. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck she giggled.**

**Eddie: I did not know you can play the piano I learn something new all the time about you first you sung to Hayden and it was great now you play the piano haha what else do I not know Ms. Tate?**

**Loren: Well I can tell you that I write music but you can't read them yet haha**

**Eddie: ugh why not?**

**Loren smiled: because they are private and I will definitely let you read and listen to them soon, but I love this song and the melody it is great who is this for?**

**Eddie: how about we eat first and then I will play and sing the song for you**

**Loren groaned and sighed: okay **

**They went and sat down and ate they talked about old times and Loren was smiling and laughing at Eddie he was telling stories from the past. Eddie loved that smiled on Loren face he missed it so much he hoped Hayden was up so she can bring out the gift of course he would help her. He grabbed Loren's hand and kissed them and then he helped her stand up so they can walk to the piano.**

**Loren smiled: yay I get to hear the song you finally wrote I am surprised your manager is not down your back about music.**

**Eddie: oh trust me he has called a lot haha he called me the other night fussing about me making new music **

**Loren: haha oh you slacking Mr. Duran (She leaned in and kissed him)**

**Eddie knew that he was in love with Loren Tate regardless of all this drama that is still going on he is happy that he got to get a little free and fun time with the girl of his dreams. **

**Eddie: I think I blame you haha**

**Loren: ME?! Well maybe haha**

**Eddie: well this song I wrote is for you I really appreciate you in my life Loren and I do not want to lose you I hope when you hear this song you will understand how I feel.**

**Loren nodded and Eddie started playing the song on the piano and singing the song.**

_One word, that's all was said,_

_Something in your voice called me, caused me to turn my head._

_Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see._

_And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still._

_You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well, you had me from "Hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall._

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_Well, you had me from "Hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_That's all you said _

_Something in your voice calls me, caused me to turn my head_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_

**Eddie: I love you Loren Tate**

**Loren: awww I love you too Eddie**

**Loren smiled with tears in her eyes and jumped up and hugged Eddie really tight. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very passionately it was starting to get deeper and Eddie pulled away because Hayden had yelled.**

**Hayden: DADDY I AM WEADY!**

**Loren: I thought she was sleeping?**

**Eddie: um yeah for a minute hold on?**

**Loren turned her head to the side: okay?**

**Eddie laughed he loved her facial expression he kissed her and went upstairs. Loren turned around and saw Hayden and Eddie walking downstairs Hayden had something in her hand a little box. Loren was surprised and smiling when she saw Hayden.**

**Hayden: Hey mommy qwestion?**

**Loren laughed and she looked at Eddie he was looking at her with so much love: yes sweetie pie**

**Hayden: since you mommy you stay forever?**

**Loren smiled with more tears she looked at Eddie and he came up and kissed her Hayden gave her the box Loren opened it and saw a key for Eddie's place she looked at them both and smiled again.**

**Eddie: so is that a yes you will move in with us?**

**Loren jumped up and hugged and kissed Hayden and then she walked up to Eddie and gave him a kiss and then hugged him.**

**Loren: yes of course**

**Hayden: yayyy!**

**There was a knock at the door and Loren went to open it.**

**Loren: HEY IAN! AND wait Tyler?**

**Eddie fell back on the couch: so much for a drama free night.**

**Hey everyone I made this longer for you guys I hope you enjoy this please read and review I will post another chapter maybe later tonight since I do not have class tomorrow. Okay love you guys J The song Eddie sung was you had me from hello by Kenny Chesney love that song!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE (I AM SORRY) :-(

**HEY EVERYONE I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS LOVING MY STORY I NEVER DID AUTHOR NOTES FOR A CHAPTER AND I NEVER PLANNED TO BUT FOR THIS I HAVE TO I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY TOMORROW NIGHT, FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY. IT IS ALMOST THE END OF THE SEMESTER FOR ME SO I AM DOWNPACKED WITH WORK DON'T GIVE UP ON ME I HAD TO MAKE A NOTE BECAUSE SOME OF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHEN WILL I PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER SO TOMORROW NIGHT I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE. THANKS EVERYONE! **


	17. Chapter 16- Free But More Drama

**Loren POV**

**This is some crazy stuff like seriously all this drama that is happening I thought Ian was going to jail and Tyler geez I thought he was dead. I see Hayden looking sideways like me trying to figure it out I can't help but smile at her.**

**Hayden: unc Ian!**

**Ian: Hey lovely what are you doing? (He had picked her up)**

**Hayden: daddy ask mommy move in haha**

**Ian: oh wow he did?**

**Hayden smiled: yeah I happy**

**Tyler: Okay so enough of this sweet crap you know I did not come here to see this**

**Tyler pushed passed Ian and went to go sit across from Eddie. Eddie just looked at Ian and then at Tyler. Loren took Hayden from Ian.**

**Loren: Hey baby you want to go upstairs and we can play house with your toys?**

**Hayden smiled: YEAH!**

**Loren: Okay let's go I will see you later Ian **

**Hayden: Bye unc Ian**

**Ian: bye love**

**Eddie: um I will see you in a few Hayden**

**He walked up and kissed Loren on the lips and he kissed Hayden on the cheek she giggled and Loren took her away. Eddie went back and sat down on the couch and faced Tyler and Ian.**

**Tyler: wow I see you still the lover boy, aren't you Eddie?**

**Eddie: seriously why are you here Tyler we have nothing to talk about?**

**Tyler: Oh are you still mad because your little Leah left you?**

**Eddie: SHUTUP! She meant the world to me Tyler and you knew that and you had the nerve to turn her against me.**

**Tyler stood up: AGAINST YOU! Please! You did not know how to treat her Eddie!**

**Eddie: TREAT HER!? I gave her the world I made sure she was happy and when she was pregnant with YOUR KID I told her I would help her she did not want that she went back to you! All you did was cheat on her and disrespect her!**

**Tyler: I loved Leah Eddie more than you will ever know that night when you and her got into that argument she came to me crying I asked her what was she doing at my place she said she could not take it anymore Eddie trust me I tried to work it out for you but I guess you wasn't that bad guy for her mentally, emotionally, and physically…**

**Eddie couldn't take it anymore he got up and punched Tyler in the face and Tyler got back up and punched him back. Ian ran and jumped in between them and starting yelling at them both.**

**Ian: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! TYLER YOU CAME HERE FOR A REASON PLEASE SAY WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE TO SAY THEN LEAVE!**

**Eddie gave Tyler a stern look and he looked at Ian and left and went into the kitchen. Ian pointed at Tyler to tell him to sit down and he did. While he was cussing out Tyler Loren rushed downstairs.**

**Loren: what is going on I just got Hayden to relax and go to bed and you all are in here YELLING!**

**Ian: um Loren you just yelled too love**

**Loren could not help but smile: ugh fine where is Eddie?**

**Ian: he is in the kitchen (She looked at him asking why) just go in there Loren it is a lot.**

**Loren: Okay**

**She walked in the kitchen and saw Eddie taking a little towel wiping his lip off.**

**Loren: Eddie?! What happened?**

**Eddie: (sigh) me and Tyler got into an altercation **

**Loren went up to him and took the towel from his hand and continued cleaning the blood from his face: Why?**

**Eddie: ugh he just pissed me off I mean I don't even know why he is here he started talking about me still being the lover boy and all that and then he kept talking about what he could do for Leah that I couldn't it just really got to me.**

**Loren: Eddie you can't let anyone like Tyler Rorke get to you all he wants to do is just hurt you and bring you down and if you let him then he knows he's won. People are jealous Eddie Duran and they will do their best to make sure you suffer.**

**Eddie looked at Loren in the eyes: Jealous of me? Eddie Duran? I mean yeah I am a rock star but trust me when I say it is not all it's cracked up to be.**

**Loren: not even because you are a rock star Eddie, you are a generous, amazing, fun and sweet guy women love you and Tyler knows that so he is not a happy camper and Leah was just the icing on the cake to bring you down.**

**Eddie smiled: you know I thought my life was over when Leah cheated on me but I realized that I would be really hurt if you walked out of my life Loren because you are the best thing that has happened to me and I am happy that I met you and got you in my life.**

**Loren: Well I am not going anywhere since I now live with you (She finished wiping all the blood off his mouth and kissed him passionately) **

**Eddie smiled: Thank you for making me feel better**

**Loren: That's one of my jobs rock star now go out there and get Tyler out of here haha **

**Eddie: haha Okay**

**Eddie gave Loren a peck and she went back upstairs. When Eddie walked out he saw Ian scolding Tyler he smiled and sat down.**

**Eddie: Okay Tyler get to the point why are you here? **

**Tyler: Well I wanted to tell you and Ian what happen the reason why I went and confessed to get Ian out of jail I set everything up I was the one who actually killed my twin.**

**Eddie: What?!**

**Tyler: yeah that night that he died I had all of your stuff Eddie well fake stuff should I say I took your jacket and I took your necklace and made a fake one so I could make it look like you committed the crime. But obviously Leah could not allow that so she was the one who bought the evidence to your trial so they could dismiss your case.**

**Ian: so did Leah know that you were alive?**

**Tyler: no she thought I was dead until I called her tonight and she told me you were in jail and I knew that I could not let this continue and be a mess.**

**Eddie: so you basically set me and Ian up?**

**Ian: I thought I was the one who shot him well you?**

**Tyler: no that night when you bought me back I was not really drunk I pretended to be so while you were sleeping I left and actually my brother was drunk so I put him in the bed with you and drugged you and when he started the altercation with you I shot him and made it look like you did it I wanted my brother dead so I set it up with you holding the gun and making you think you shot and killed me no one knew I had a twin.**

**Eddie: obviously but why did you want your brother dead Tyler?**

**Tyler: because he was in love with Leah and I was not going to let him take her away from me like I took her from you**

**Eddie flinched.**

**Ian: Really? But all you did was cheat on her like how can you be mad if somebody else really wanted to be with her?**

**Tyler: I did wrong I know but he couldn't have her**

**Eddie: so you wanted to have her and mistreat her?**

**Tyler: it sounds bad when you put it like that but yeah**

**Ian: so how did you get out of jail after you confessed and they let me out?**

**Tyler: well when I called Leah again she came and bailed me out and then I called Ian and told him to meet me and I wanted to talk to you both to tell you the truth. I still have to stay here in LA until my court date.**

**Eddie: well I am happy that you decided to step up and own up to the wrong you have caused.**

**Tyler: yeah I did but, I am going to go I just thought you wanted to know the truth.**

**Ian: yeah thanks I am a free man**

**Eddie: yeah we both are**

**Eddie smiled and Ian showed Tyler out the door. When Tyler left Ian looked at Eddie and gave him a huge hug. Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: what the heck Ian I know you happy but geez haha**

**Ian: haha I am just happy you're my best friend you know because I am sure you probably wanted to kick my ass when you saw me with Tyler**

**Eddie: yeah I did but I know when you do things it is always a good reason behind it**

**Ian: Well I am going to take your guest room and text my future lover**

**Eddie: Ian? Future Lover? Who is this girl I have to meet her?**

**Ian: Oh you will soon maybe this weekend for Hayden's birthday party.**

**Eddie: of course you would make me wait! Haha well goodnight buddy**

**Ian walked upstairs and went into the guest room. Eddie walked into Hayden's room and saw that she was in her pajamas and sleeping so peacefully, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then walked into his room and saw Loren reading a book he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He jumped in the shower and took a quick one and when he got situated he went and got into the bed with Loren.**

**Eddie: you do not know how happy it feels to be in this bed with you in my arms right now. It is so relaxing.**

**Loren: mmm I am happy you feel that way because I love being in your arms**

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips and then on her neck she giggled.**

**Loren: goodnight kissy face**

**Eddie: haha goodnight baby**

**In the middle of the night Loren moved out of bed without waking up Eddie for some reason she had a feeling that she needed to check on Hayden. So she did she went in there and walked into Hayden's room she laughed because Hayden always has the cover over her head when she walked over to give her a kiss she felt over the cover and realized that it was a pillow under the cover she panic and started walking around the room looking everywhere and she did not see Hayden but she found a note.**

_Well my wish did not come true I wanted Eddie to stay in jail and rot in there but Tyler obviously did not have the balls to go through with it I knew he was alive all along haha. Since I could not get to you and Eddie this way I will have to go through this route. Hayden is safe I won't hurt her at all but, if you and Eddie don't break up soon she will pay and so will you both._

_Bye bye now_

_-Anonymous_

**Loren started screaming and crying: EDDIE!**

**Eddie woke up and saw Loren was not in the bed so when he heard her kept yelling his name he ran until he found her in Hayden's room crying. **

**Eddie: what is it baby?**

**Loren: someone kidnapped Hayden (She cried even harder)**

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I did not update soon enough but I am free this weekend no homework or anything so I am going to be posting more chapters I really appreciate your patience. Please read and review! I will put another chapter up tonight and I will also be starting a new story tonight also so please read **


	18. Chapter 17- They Knew

**Eddie was shocked at what just happened he thought everything was going great until he heard Loren screaming now he got more things to worry about and that is his daughter his own flesh and blood his little sweet pea has been kidnapped he does not know what to do.**

**Loren: I don't understand she was just here and and…**

**Eddie went and sat down by Loren: it is okay baby we are going to find her trust me I will make sure of that.**

**Loren: OKAY! (She started to cry) Eddie our baby girl is gone! I can't see her hear her talk to her or even hear her call me mommy I can't do this! You act like you don't care!**

**Eddie was shocked that she even fixed her mouth to say that: LIKE I DON'T CARE SERIOUSLY! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO GAVE HER AWAY LIKE I DID NOT CARE…**

**Loren looked at him: how could you say that?**

**Eddie felt so bad for what he just said: Lo I am….**

**Loren: no **

**She got up and ran to the room to call her mom Eddie just sat there he was hurt just as much as Loren was and now that he said what he said he really felt bad and needed to apologize. He sat there longer and then thought about where was Ian. Eddie walked into Ian's room and saw that he was asleep he knew Ian was a hard sleeper so he slept through everything. He left and walked into his room and saw Loren crying he needed her and she needed him.**

**Eddie went and sat on the bed by Loren and started to put his arms around her he thought she would have pulled away but she didn't.**

**Eddie: Loren I am sooooo sorry I should not have said what I said please forgive me**

**Loren kept sniffing and looked up into Eddie's eyes: I know you are sorry I should not have said what I said I am just hurt and do not know what to do. We can't call the police until tomorrow and..**

**Eddie: I am going to call tonight they know she could not have walked off and left she is 3 years old for Christ sake and we have proof from a note! So you call your mom and I will call the police okay?**

**Loren had calmed down and gave Eddie a huge kiss: Thank you I will do that**

**Eddie took out his phone and called the police: 911 what is your emergency?**

**Eddie: yes my daughter is missing…she has been kidnapped we have a note with proof **

**Operator: Okay how old is she sir?**

**Eddie: she is 3 years old.**

**Operator: Okay what is your address?**

**Eddie gave the lady the address and she sent the police on their way. Ian woke up and was wondering why all the lights were on he went downstairs and saw Eddie and Loren talking to the police he was so confused. He waited until the police left before he spoke with Eddie and Loren.**

**Ian: what is going on here?**

**Loren sniffing: Hay…Hay..Hayden was…was**

**Eddie was holding Loren calming her down: our little girl was taken Ian**

**Loren shaking her head: and I don't even know what to think or..or…**

**Eddie: sssshuuuu Loren we going to get through this**

**Ian: someone kidnapped my muffin?**

**Eddie: Yeah and we got a note but I don't know who it was or who handwriting it is or anything **

**Ian: did you call your parents or hell even Tyler?**

**Eddie: well Loren called her mom and she was with my dad they are on their way over here**

**Ian: Let me see the handwriting on that note**

**Eddie showed him the note and Ian kept staring at it because the handwriting looked so familiar.**

**Loren: I have another note too if you want to see it.**

**Ian: yeah thanks this handwriting look so familiar but, I can't put my finger on it**

**There was a knock at the door and Loren ran to it she saw her mom and hugged her so tight and started to cry even harder. Eddie walked up to Max and gave him a hug Ian was still looking at that handwriting.**

**Max: I am so sorry son I can't believe somebody would kidnap Hayden I mean seriously stoop that low**

**Eddie: I don't know dad it is just so crazy to me and then me and Loren had got into a little disagreement and it just breaks my heart to see her like this finally reunited with her daughter and then she gets taken away from her again.**

**Max: Well I know Joe is on it with the police force so we will find her in no time. What is Ian doing?**

**Eddie: well we showed him the two notes that we got and he is examining the handwriting he says it looks so familiar.**

**Loren looked at her mom: She was taking away again mom I do not know what to do this is too much I can't…I**

**Nora started to rub Loren's hair: look honey this is going to be hard I know because it is your daughter but you have called all the help that you can get **

**Loren: I know I just want to go find this person and then kill them myself**

**Nora: I know you do but, just hang in there we are going to find Hayden I promise**

**Loren: Eddie said the samething.**

**Nora: then he is a great man**

**Nora kissed Loren on the forehead and they both walked over to Max, Ian and Eddie. Loren sat by Eddie and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Nora sat by Max and they were holding hands. Both Loren and Eddie smiled there was another knock at the door and Loren rushed to answer it. It was Melissa she jumped and gave her a tight hug.**

**Loren: Thank you for coming Melissa I am sorry I had to introduce you to Eddie in this type of situation (She started to cry again) **

**Melissa: it is fine Lo (She hugged her) I just want to make sure that you were not outside killing everyone**

**Loren: I wish I could but everyone is holding me down Melissa this is Eddie, Eddie this is my best friend Melissa**

**Eddie: Hey nice to meet you**

**Melissa: nice to meet you too I already met Max and Nora**

**Loren: yeah um…this is Eddie's best friend…**

**Melissa: Ian?**

**Loren: how do you know?**

**Melissa: Well he is my mentor at the photography gig I got**

**Ian was not paying attention at the introductions: HEY I KNOW WHOSE HANDWRITING THIS BELONGS TOO?**

**Everyone: WHO?**

**Ian: Its two people actually Leah and Chloe**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY OTHER CHAPTER FOR JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH I AM HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ THIS ONE, REUNITED, AND MY NEW STORY LUCKY CHANGES I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18-Half-Brother

**Hey everyone love the reviews please keep them coming! Shout out to everyone who has supported, followed, and commented on this story I appreciate the love. Okay here is chapter 18! Please read and review! J**

**Ian: how did you not know Chloe's handwriting Eddie?**

**Eddie: I..I wasn't even paying attention to the handwriting I just thought that someone was out to get us.**

**Max: but, come on Eddie I mean we only could think of two people who want to come between you and Loren and of course that is Leah and Chloe.**

**Loren: I can't do this I just want my daughter back and if no one comes up with a plan by the time I change my clothes and come back downstairs I am going to Chloe and Leah house myself.**

**Loren went upstairs and everyone was just staring looking at each other.**

**Ian: so is anyone going to come up with a plan?**

**Max: Oh shut up Ian! **

**Melissa laughed and Ian put his hands up and walked to the other side of Melissa.**

**Nora: okay we are going to have to do something because my poor baby is freaking out and so am I…we both just got a chance to be with Hayden again and the fact that she is taken out of our lives again is heartbreaking. **

**Melissa: It is going to be okay we are going to find Hayden and we are going to make it better **

**Eddie: you know I am hurt too I had my little girl since she was a baby she was the only one who kept me together who kept me smiling when I was down I just do not understand why they would stoop this low…you know what I got to go**

**Max: where are you going? **

**Eddie: to Chloe and Leah's house where else?! **

**Max: I have Joe working on this so just…**

**Eddie: really dad! Like Joe is taking too long I want my kid now and not only do they have my little girl they are hurting me and the love of my life! I can't keep dealing with this pop I..**

**Eddie broke down and started to cry Loren came downstairs and saw that Eddie was breaking down she ran too him and started stroking his hair. He smiled at her and hugged her they both started crying together. Melissa had a thought.**

**Melissa: WAIT! Eddie?**

**Eddie sniffed: yeah?**

**Melissa: Is Chloe you know very bright?**

**Eddie: Uh…yeah when it comes to paparazzi and modeling**

**Melissa: Okay well I have an idea…How about you call Chloe and record her get her to tell you that she has Hayden. **

**Loren: Okay Mel but, when he asked what does that I mean I am sure she is going to figure out that we are setting her up.**

**Melissa: let me finish…the only way that you can get her to admit it is Eddie is going to have to invite her over here and act like he wants her back. I am sure she will fall for that.**

**Eddie: I do not know if I can I might just strangle her and I am not that type of person but, she got to me by taking my child bothering my family and I do not appreciate it.**

**Loren: Eddie baby you can do this…think about me and Hayden it will work I will be here behind you 100%. You are a great actor so there is no question about you acting. **

**Ian: yeah mate and I am sure this will work all she want to do is get back with you all of us will be here just not in the same room of course.**

**Nora: anything to get my little grandbaby back**

**Max: yeah anything Eddie**

**Eddie: of course I will do anything for all of us but, mostly for my baby I miss her so much (Sigh) okay I will do it. I do not have her number anymore**

**Max: I do I never deleted it just in case you were on your head about still getting back with her**

**Ian: I am happy that did not happen I would have killed you Eddie I like Loren **

**Loren smiled: thanks Ian**

**Eddie got Chloe number out of his dad's phone and dialed it. Loren gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: you got this baby **

**Eddie smiled: thanks**

**Eddie pressed the call button and it started ringing he thought that Chloe was not going to answer but, she did.**

**Chloe: Wow Eddie what a surprise to hear from you did you miss me?**

**Eddie: of course I missed you Chloe…I did not even understand why we broke up I mean yeah you cheated but, I know you did not mean it.**

**Chloe: What has gotten into you Eddie you changed you were on your head about staying away from me and being with that Loren chick**

**Eddie: yeah I was but, I am not interested in her anymore I want you back Chloe I need you in my life I mean you been trying to get me back and I was not interested but, I missed everything we had I mean why would I give up a year of love.**

**Chloe smiled: I love you Eddie we can totally work this out I am sorry I know what I did was wrong but, I want it to work out between us too**

**Eddie: Okay well how about you come over and we can make this work.**

**Chloe: you want me to come this late Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah it is fine I am up and wanting to talk anyway**

**Chloe: okay well I will be over in 20 minutes tops**

**Eddie: Okay see you in a few**

**Eddie hung up: Well she is coming over you guys **

**Melissa: great see I told you that would work she totally want you back**

**Loren: I know I mean I was starting to believe you myself haha**

**Eddie walked over to Loren and kissed her passionately: Well you shouldn't because she is history I just want our little girl back**

**Loren smiled: I know me too**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**Ian laughed: wow she is serious she got here quick**

**Mel: ssshhhh Ian come on lets go to the back.**

**Eddie kissed Loren and walked to the door he checked to make sure everyone was in the back and comfortable he opened the door and he saw Chloe standing there with a smile on her face. He hated to see her face but, he had to do this.**

**Chloe: hey babe**

**Eddie: hey love how you been? (He motioned for the couch)**

**Chloe: great I just missed you I was wondering what was going on in that head of yours for letting me go.**

**Eddie: I suppose you heard about my little girl?**

**Chloe: uh…yeah poor girl I thought that is what you called for you know wanting to uh…talk about her missing.**

**Eddie: that is funny because it has not even been on the news yet….YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS CHLOE?! DON'T YOU?! DON'T YOU?!**

**Chloe thought oh shoot: NO I DON'T EDDIE I…I…JUST**

**Eddie: DROP IT WHERE IS HAYDEN?! CHLOE IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME AN ANSWER I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.**

**Chloe: FINE FINE! I KNOW WHO HAS HER BUT I DON'T HAVE HER!**

**Eddie: LEAH RIGHT?**

**Chloe: she is one of them but, I can't tell you the other name**

**Eddie: CHLOE WHO?!**

**Chloe: um it is this guy name Kevin he is the one who has her?**

**Eddie: who the hell is Kevin I never heard of him**

**Chloe: um…he is Loren's half-brother.**

**Hey everyone please read and review I have not updated this story so I decided to do it now! Thank you shout out to all of you that commented. Read and Review! **


	20. Chapter 19-Secrets

**Eddie was shock he did not even know Loren had a half-brother. Chloe looked at Eddie and started to smirk.**

**Chloe: Oh so I guess you're so called goody two shoes girl didn't tell you she had a half-brother ha! And you talked about me lying to you.**

**Eddie: difference is Chloe I know she would never lie to me and I am pretty sure the reason why she did not tell me was because she didn't know herself and you want to know another thing?...she did not cheat on me!**

**Chloe: really Eddie? You are going to through that in my face! I thought we were working it out between us?**

**Eddie: Chloe I do not give a SHIT! About me and you I just want my baby girl and you know where she is and I promise you if you do not let me know anything you are going to have hell to pay promise you that.**

**Ian snuck his head out: watch your mouth Eddie!**

**Everyone: IAN!**

**Ian: sorry I got carried away **

**Melissa: you think?**

**Chloe: is this a set up? You never broke up with her? You did this so I can tell you who had your kid?**

**Eddie: yes I did and if you do not tell me where this Kevin lives I promise….**

**Chloe: fine fine I know my career **

**Melissa: Ha! A career! What career? I mean has it even been launched? Haha this is hilarious isn't it guys?**

**They all gave Melissa a scowl look: um okay sorry**

**Max: geez! I am happy this isn't a burglary **

**They all walked out and looked at Eddie and Chloe. Eddie looked at Loren she looked like she lost her best friend he is pretty sure that she is confused about her half-brother. But, Nora looked like she knew all along her face is trying to plead. **

**Eddie: Chloe tell me what happened and where he lives and when you do leave!**

**Ian: uh mate?**

**Eddie puffed: what IAN! **

**Ian: not to bother you but, don't you think you should keep her here and call the police because she will probably run away**

**Max: True Eddie she could**

**Nora: Lo? Say something?**

**Loren shocked: I mean did you know about this mom? A half-brother? I never met him or anything and now the only way I am meeting him is because of a kidnapping for my child? **

**Nora: honey I did know about Kevin but, there is a reason why I did not tell you.**

**Loren: why mom? We tell each other everything regardless of the consequences or being hurt, we would always be honest with each other and I have to find out from Blondie here that I have a half-brother**

**Chloe: excuse me I have a name thank you**

**Mel: oh shut up! Who cares?**

**Ian: ha! No one!**

**Mel and Ian high fived one another. Eddie just looked at them and could not help himself he had to smirk.**

**Nora: I didn't tell you Lo because I didn't want you to get to attach to him you know your father stepped out on me and he had another kid which you knew he had plenty of women and kids but this one in particular Kevin he was a great brother to you he was there for you until your dad took him away from me because we were getting too close of a mother and son relationship.**

**Loren: how did you end up with Kevin in the first place what happened to the mother?**

**Nora: honestly baby I do not know one day when you were still small Trent came home and he told me to take care of Kevin because the mother had left I was happy to do so because I wanted you to have a sibling and he looked after you he did all he could for you and you both became close friends and one day your dad came back and took him.**

**Loren: so if that is the case why would Kevin take Hayden away from us?**

**Chloe: oh aren't you so dumb because he wants you to know how it feels to be taken away from someone**

**Loren: but it wasn't my fault! Dad took him away not me or mom**

**Eddie: I see so when Trent took him away and not you he felt hurt and betrayed so now he is doing it to you Lo because he want you to know how he felt when he was taking away**

**Chloe puffed: hello duh**

**Everyone: shutup Chloe!**

**Chloe: fine!**

**Loren walked up to Chloe: where is he?**

**Chloe: honestly I do not know all I know is when Leah called me she said she had a job for me to do so when I asked her what it was she said she wanted me to take Hayden that is not my type of job okay all I did was write my note and that is it. When I told her I could not do it she got mad at me and said she will do it herself and get a close enemy involved and that was your brother Kevin.**

**Eddie: Leah of course ugh! Why can't she just leave me alone!**

**Chloe: because she still loves you Eddie**

**Max: bull crap! She was the one who hurt Eddie**

**Loren: well we need to go to her place now! If not I will go because I am going to get my little girl tonight! (Loren got her jacket) is anyone coming?**

**Eddie: I know I am**

**Max: so am I**

**Nora: me too**

**Mel: so who is going to stay here with the model whose career hasn't been launched**

**Ian: what do you mean I thought we were going to call the police on her?**

**Eddie: I need her here because she is going to be a witness to all of this that has happen come on everyone**

**They all walked out the door and Ian, Mel and Chloe were just sitting there looking around trying to figure out what to do.**

**Ian: soooooooooo Chloe how does it feel to be single, with no life or friends?**

**Chloe looked at Ian and screamed**

**Melissa: whoa chill pill maybe**

**Chloe: I hate you all**

**Melissa: ha! Tell me something that we don't know**

**Melissa, Ian, and Chloe were sitting there when they heard the doorbell ring. **

**Ian: aww geez did they forget something**

**Ian got up and opened the door but he did not recognize the person standing in front of him.**

**Melissa: who is it?**

**Ian: I do not know it is some big giant guy with a lot of tattoos**

**Chloe got up: hey that is the guy the one who kidnapped Hayden**

**Melissa: Oh my gosh**

**Okay I updated this story for you and I hope you like it I appreciate the reviews and I really love writing this story please continue to read and review love you all!**


	21. Chapter 20-Reasons

**Loren, Eddie, Max and Nora all arrived at Leah's house and they saw her car so they knew she was home. When they walked up to the door Loren started banging on it like a wild woman Eddie had to pull her back.**

**Loren: let me go Eddie! She is going to answer this door.**

**Eddie: babe, give her a chance to make it down the stairs first**

**Loren: ugh! If she doesn't open it in 3 seconds I….**

**They all looked up and saw the door open and it was not Leah it was Tyler Loren and Eddie already knew the situation but, Nora and Max didn't.**

**Max: Okay I am not going crazy you all do see what I see right?**

**Eddie: yes dad Tyler is alive**

**Nora: but, I thought he was…**

**Loren: dead yes he was supposed to be but things changed me and Eddie will explain that later**

**Tyler: okay may I help you it is literally 3:30 in the morning why are you banging on my door like a mad man**

**Leah came downstairs and saw Tyler at the door: honey who is it?...ummm okay what are all of you doing here?**

**Loren: oh cut the crap Leah I hate you and you know it and I know that you hate me but, one thing you should not have done was mess with my family and you did **

**Leah: what are you talking about?**

**Eddie: really Leah you took our child! And the crazy part is you got Lo half-brother involved what kind of monster are you?**

**Leah: I did no such thing**

**Loren was getting so sick and tired of this she just pushed through Tyler and punched Leah in the face.**

**Nora: you know if Mel was here she totally would have convinced Loren to do it again and then gave her a high five.**

**Eddie: LOREN! STOP! **

**Loren jacked Leah up: I am a very nice person once you get to know me but you messed with my family and most of all you messed with my daughter Hayden.**

**Tyler: what the hell is this? Leah what did you do now?**

**Leah pushed Loren off of her: you know what I did? I took what belongs to me, Hayden and I am not sorry for it Eddie does not deserve her and Loren you don't deserve Eddie **

**Tyler: I thought you were over him Leah you said you were**

**Leah looked at Tyler: I thought I was but, you cheated on me Tyler with so many women I did not know what to do and when I went over to Eddie's and saw him with Loren I realized that I made a huge mistake I should not have cheated on him with you! You never apologized for what you did and you never said anything else to me about our child or even apologize for that!**

**Tyler: Leah I came back here for you I killed my brother so he would not take you away from me**

**Max: brother?**

**Nora: ummmm **

**Eddie: oh he had a twin that was the one who died**

**Max: this just keeps getting better and better**

**They all turned around when they heard a loud noise down in the basement.**

**Girl: MOMMY! DADDY!**

**Loren: where is she?! That is my baby! Hayden! (Loren started to cry)**

**Eddie pushed passed them all and ran to the door of the basement but realized it was locked.**

**Eddie: why is my daughter locked down in a basement like she is just a thing!**

**Leah: I was taking care of her!**

**Loren: well you won't any more give us the key so I can get my baby**

**Leah: No! She is mine!**

**Loren: do you really I mean really want me to punch you in the face again ma'am! I am saying this nicely**

**Tyler went to the dresser right by the mirror in the hallway and handed Loren and Eddie the key to the basement they all ran down stairs to the basement and saw Hayden crying. Loren went and picked her up and hugged her so tight.**

**Hayden: Mommy! Daddy! Papa! Gama!**

**Loren: Hey baby I missed you so much I can't believe that this happened I just will not let you out of my sight again no I won't**

**Hayden wiped her mommy's tears away: its okay mommy still wuv you leah mean lady I kicked her hehe.**

**Eddie: that is my girl **

**Eddie went and took her from Loren and gave her tons of kisses all over her face Nora, Max and Loren joined him. **

**Hayden laughed: stwop it you all!**

**They all laughed and decided to walk upstairs and take her home but, they heard Leah and Tyler yelling at one another.**

**Leah: UGH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TY! YOU KNOW I WANTED HAYDEN SHE BELONGS TO ME!**

**Tyler: yeah I did know that you wanted a kid Leah but, not be so dumb to kidnap one that child belongs to no one but, Loren and Eddie so why would you do such a thing. I mean literally kidnap a child Leah we could have went and adopted one ourselves. **

**Leah: it would have not been the same Tyler (she started to cry) we lost our child and all I wanted you to do was give me another one but you couldn't because you were too busy out there screwing any woman you could get your hands on I can't do this (she looked at Loren and Eddie holding Hayden) I am sorry for taking her away I just wanted me a child **

**Leah looked at everyone and ran upstairs Tyler was standing there shocked and confused.**

**Tyler: I know you are probably going to press charges**

**Loren: of course we are yeah I am sorry and I feel bad that you both lost your kid but, she had no right to take Hayden away from us.**

**Max walked up to Tyler: how did your child die?**

**Tyler: she died from SIDS it was the worse day of our lives I think that was why I started going out and just messing with a lot of women because I could not get that comfort from Leah she was not there she did not know that I was hurting just as much as she was but she could not ever acknowledge it. I am sorry you guys for this I did not even know she did this.**

**Eddie was holding Hayden he looked at her and saw that she had fell asleep.**

**Loren: do you know anything about my half-brother did she mention him?**

**Tyler: he been over here a couple of times but for some odd reason he stopped **

**Eddie: when was this?**

**Tyler: like two weeks ago but, him and Leah got into a huge argument that was all she said to me and he stopped coming**

**Loren: wow that is crazy**

**Nora: well we should get back to your house Eddie because we got Mel, Ian and Chloe there haha! I bet they are driving Chloe crazy**

**Loren laughed: especially Mel**

**Max: okay well let's go**

**They all left and Tyler went back into the house. Meanwhile while everyone was staring at Loren's half-brother he walked in with a mean face wondering why everyone was staring at him like that especially Chloe she already knew him and she just pointed him out and called him that guy.**

**Kevin: ummm hey everyone**

**Ian: I thought you were going to kill us**

**Mel: seriously I did not know if we should run or if we should stab you**

**Chloe just sat there staring she knew Kevin but she did not want it to be known because there was something that no one knew not even Leah, Tyler or Dylan.**

**Kevin: ha! Well no I might be kind of buff but, I will not hurt anyone unless I have to.**

**Mel: well why did you come here aren't you part of Hayden's kidnapping?**

**Kevin: god no! That is what I came over here to explain to Loren and Nora that it was not me but, it will be my first time seeing Loren I missed her so much and Nora I miss her the most…they did not even know I was in town.**

**Ian: well…**

**As soon as Ian was about to talk everyone came in through the door Loren, Nora, Max, Eddie and Hayden (who was still sleeping) stopped when they saw a strange guy there.**

**Eddie: um who are you?**

**Ian: well this buff guy with a lot of tattoos is who you all been talking about.**

**Loren: umm…**

**Nora shocked: oh my gosh Kevin?!**

**Nora ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek: I missed you so much I…I can't believe you are here**

**Eddie whispered to Loren: I am going to take Hayden upstairs I will put her in our room okay?**

**Loren: Okay baby I love you (she kissed Eddie on the lips)**

**Eddie smiled: I love you too**

**He left and went upstairs. Kevin was looking at her and he thought she was so beautiful he was happy to finally have his sister back again in his life. He walked up to her and gave her a huge and tight hug. Loren was laughing but trying to catch her breath.**

**Kevin let her go: I am sorry I just missed you I can't believe after all these years I finally got to meet my sister all over again.**

**Loren smiled: well I am happy to meet you too sorry to say I just learned about you from Chloe ha! I mean I remember being around you but, I did not know you were my half-brother.**

**Kevin: well yeah I am surprised Chloe said anything about me to any of you since she is over here quiet like she doesn't know anything about me.**

**Eddie came downstairs and saw everyone look at Chloe: Okay why is everyone looking at Chloe (sigh) what did you do now? You stay in trouble!**

**Chloe: I did not do anything Eddie all I was doing was standing here minding my business**

**Kevin: Oh quit it Chloe! You know me! So stop acting like I do not mean anything to you!**

**Loren: what do you mean Kevin?**

**Kevin: well baby sister me and Chloe were dating and still is**

**Everyone gasped. Mel just sat there and laughed: ha! I figured that geez Chloe you are just an all around the world girl aren't you!**

**Everyone sat there looking at Chloe and she just sat there looking at Kevin she missed him a lot but, she did not know where she stood with him.**

**Okay everyone I updated this chapter and I hope you guys like it read and review love you all! **


	22. Chapter 21-Back To Reality

**Hello everyone I am really happy about my stories because I get great feedback I appreciate the love and I want to shout out everyone who has reviewed all my stories please continue to read and review thank you all!**

**Chloe: fine yes! Kevin and I have been dating and I already knew he was your brother Loren. It was just so much I had to keep it a secret.**

**Loren: how long were you both dating Kevin?**

**Kevin: we were dating before she met Eddie and we started having problems on the day of his premiere movie anyways that same night she met Tyler and I did not know who he was but, come to find out she started talking to him that night and the good thing is she broke up with me and not cheat but, she basically stop talking to me to be with Eddie because Tyler hooked them up.**

**Eddie: well that is cool but, she cheated on me with Dylan**

**Kevin: wow Chloe you have changed**

**Nora: how did you get back together?**

**Chloe: well that night after Eddie saw me with Dylan I did not want him I just really wanted to make Eddie jealous because at the time and as of now still I do not care that much for Loren but, Kevin came up to me that night and he basically made up with me.**

**Ian: and you still tried to play with their hearts you raced over here when you thought Eddie wanted to actually work it out with you**

**Chloe: well he loved me before why would he stop now**

**Melissa: don't you get it? Eddie is in love with Loren and nothing I mean nothing will break them up so why even try Chloe like seriously**

**Chloe: I thought…**

**Max: you thought wrong obviously**

**Nora: well I am happy that everything is okay with everyone but, it is almost 6:00 in the morning and this lady right here (pointing to herself) needs some sleep I am not night owls like all of you youngsters**

**Loren: Ha! Whatever mother you use to be our age**

**Max: yeah but, when we get older everything else does too trust me when you get our age you will understand**

**Melissa: oh gosh your age?! I think I am going to cry **

**Ian: Melissa you are so rude**

**Melissa: what I can't help that they are so old**

**Loren: Mel you know sometimes you can be a little cruel to others like geez**

**Melissa: you know what Lo? Nobody asked you to speak**

**Loren: excuse me?**

**Melissa and Loren started yelling at each other and everyone just stared at them. Nora and Max were laughing and decided to sneak out while everyone was laughing at Loren and Melissa calling each other names.**

**Loren: you're just a butthole!**

**Melissa: and what are you? Trust me when I say to you that you look like a squirrel!**

**Loren: squirrel! Well…**

**Eddie: OKAY YOU TWO! (They both smiled and looked at Eddie) get it together I think we all had enough of you two shenanigans**

**Loren laughed: Melissa knows I love her ha! We fight all the time!**

**Melissa: of course well, I am like Nora I am going to go because I am tired and the sun is coming up I never stayed up this long**

**Ian: me neither I am right behind you love**

**They both started walking to the door. Loren and Eddie looked at each other because they knew that Ian was more than just Melissa's mentor.**

**Loren: bye lovers**

**Ian and Melissa: what?**

**Kevin: you two are together?**

**Eddie: yeah I think they tried to hide it from us but they been our best friends for too long to not think we would find out**

**Loren: yeah so what do you have to say for yourselves?**

**Melissa laughed: ummm we didn't ask you for your input**

**Eddie: you're kidding me right?**

**Ian: nope I can't believe that you would accuse us of such things we are leaving right Melissa?**

**Melissa: of course….your house right?**

**Ian: yep **

**Everyone laughed and watch them walk out. Now it was just Chloe, Eddie, Loren and Kevin.**

**Chloe: so can I leave or are you guys going to kill me like what are we doing?**

**Loren: oh you can leave but, just be prepared because when Leah goes down so are you**

**Chloe: whatever little twit **

**Eddie: HEY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!**

**Kevin: okay let's all calm down here Chloe can I talk to you outside?**

**Chloe: well ask your sister and Eddie they are controlling everything right now**

**Loren: oh my gosh Chloe just go I am going to go check on Hayden she should be waking up soon.**

**Eddie: I will come with you; you guys can stay in here and talk **

**Kevin: okay thanks**

**Loren and Eddie went upstairs while Kevin sat on the couch and motioned for Chloe to do it so he could talk to her.**

**Chloe: what do you want Kevin?**

**Kevin: Chlo you have not returned any of my calls, you won't meet with me like when I came to your house to surprise you no one was home. So what is your problem?**

**Chloe wanted to tell Kevin what was wrong with her but she did not know how he would react.**

**Kevin: Chlo talk to me….is it because of the Leah situation? If so do not stress yourself out we really did not have a part in that kidnapping.**

**Chloe: I know Kev but, I did write that note when Hayden was kidnapped**

**Kevin: well why would you do that Chloe? **

**Chloe: I do not know it is so much going on in my life right now I don't know what to do anymore **

**Kevin: DAMN IT CHLO! You always use that excuse when I try to talk to you.**

**Chloe: you were never there! How can I talk to someone who was never there!?**

**Kevin: I was working Chloe trying to make sure me and you had a great life together I loved you and I still do love you. You literally pushed me away when I tried to make it work to make you happy but, instead of being with me and accepting the fact that I am not a celebrity you wanted an easy way out you ran away from me! All I wanted was for us to make the relationship work Chloe and you wouldn't let it.**

**Chloe started to cry: I did want it to work! I did! I was just scared that you would leave me if you found out why I was not returning your calls and visits.**

**Kevin: Chloe you know you can talk to me about anything I am here I told you that at the beginning why all of sudden you are scared of me? (He started to rub her back)**

**Chloe still crying: I…I **

**Kevin: come on Chloe tell me what is it?**

**Chloe: I am pregnant**

**Eddie: you pregnant?! Never would have thought**

**Loren slapped Eddie in the head: EDDIE?!**

**Eddie was rubbing his head: OWW! (Sigh) Sorry we are going to go back to Hayden**

**Kevin was in shock he looked at Chloe: is it mines?**

**Thanks everyone for reading! I updated this story and I am going to update The Billionaire right now. I am going to update the other two Reunited and Lucky Changes later tonight I am trying to figure out what to do with my storyline like what to add so please continue to read and review Thanks! Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey I am back just for this story I will probably update my other ones tomorrow I have an exam so I am updating today for you. Hope you enjoy! Love the feedbacks please continue here is chapter 22.**

**Kevin: Is it mines Chloe?**

**Chloe: I do not know Kevin because the same time we were sleeping together I was also sleeping with Dylan.**

**Kevin: wow Chloe I mean this really hit me I did nothing but love and protect you and this is what you do to me seriously?!**

**Chloe: Kevin it is not what you think I was trying to make Eddie jealous and in that moment you came back and then Dylan….**

**Kevin: it does not matter Chloe I came back for you because I thought we could be together but, now I see I was just a toy to play with. Well if the baby is not mine good luck with your life even if it is mine I will do my part but there will be nothing for us. I think I am going to go**

**Chloe: Kevin! Kevin! Wait! **

**Kevin walked out the door and Chloe left and followed him. Loren was standing there looking at Eddie Hayden was still sleeping.**

**Loren: this just keep getting crazier by the minute **

**Eddie: Tell me about it now since it is just me and you maybe we can get some alone time finally.**

**Loren: I so like the sound of that**

**Loren leaned in and Eddie leaned in and their lips touched and they started to kiss it deepened and it was about to get hot and heavy but, that all ended when Chloe burst through the door with Kevin behind her they were arguing.**

**Chloe: ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME KEVIN AND YOU COULD NOT GIVE ME THAT**

**Kevin laughed: I COULDN'T?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DID NOT COME HERE AT THE TIME BECAUSE OF YOU! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT I WAS ON MY FEET SO WE COULD WORK IT OUT AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT I DID NOT SHOW YOU LOVE. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY GIVING YOUR LOVE AWAY.**

**Chloe: wow that was really rude of you to say Kevin and you know it!**

**Loren: okay okay what is this argument even about? Besides the baby and the fact that Chloe is a **

**Eddie: don't say it Loren.**

**Loren: a jackass was what I was going to say anyways what is it?**

**Kevin: Chloe knows that I gave her the world I made sure she was walking on water and she knew that I would have did anything for her and she seem to never stop throwing me under the bus**

**Eddie: wow that sounded like me at the time I know the feeling**

**Kevin: honestly Eddie you might have loved Chloe but not like I did and she just threw it away (He sighed) I can't believe you Chloe I thought you were real and different but, I guessed I was fooled.**

**Chloe: that is not true Kevin you know I loved you and I still do I never wanted to hurt you I just…**

**Kevin: well you did and I really should just leave like I intended to do earlier**

**He got up and walked away Chloe turned to Loren and started to cry: I just…just **

**Loren looked at Eddie and then walked up to Chloe and started to rub her back: you really did love him huh?**

**Chloe nodded: I just…just...want him…back I didn't mean to…to hurt him**

**Loren: I hate to be so nice to you but, I will try my best to talk with him and get you guys to work things out. So just go home.**

**Eddie looked at Loren shocked but did not say nothing Chloe did the same thing she just looked at Loren and then hugged her.**

**Loren: ummm okay awkward**

**Chloe: thank you **

**Chloe got up and walked out to leave and Eddie stood there with his arms cross looking at Loren.**

**Loren: what?**

**Eddie: you are going to help a scheming lying and cheating woman get your brother back?**

**Loren: Eddie when you looked at her it looked like she was miserable so I will see where my brother head is at.**

**Eddie: well just hope that Chloe Carter is not trying to manipulate you because you know she is good for that**

**Loren walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and he uncrossed his and put them around her waist. She smiled and gently and tenderly kissed him.**

**Loren: Just trust me okay?**

**Eddie sighed: alright just be careful with this okay Lo I because this is getting too serious **

**Loren: I promise I will be now come on let's go to bed**

**Eddie and Loren walked to the room and saw Hayden stretched out on his side they both laughed and he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed so all of them could lay together and once they got situated they both fell asleep. The next morning Hayden was jumping and screaming on the bed and waiting for her parents to get up.**

**Hayden: gwess what! gwess what you guys?!**

**She kept saying and jumping until Loren sat up and Eddie did too and they were laughing.**

**Loren: what are you doing sweetpea? Why are you so happy?**

**Hayden: morrow is my birfday**

**Eddie: oh is it now? (He pretended to think) no last time I check I thought it was next week?**

**Hayden: NO! Daddy! It is morrow!**

**Loren punched Eddie in the arm: stop picking on her mister**

**Hayden: yeah daddy stwop it **

**She jumped down on Loren and Loren just sat there holding her stomach**

**Loren: could you be a little less hurtful sweetheart **

**Eddie jumped out of bed and scooped Hayden up: How about we get dressed and then go shopping for the birthday girl?**

**Hayden clapped her hands and kissed her dad on the cheek: yay!**

**Loren sat there smiling she was happy to see a family that included her she never thought that she would be in this position today but, she was and she was happy about it. She got out of bed and kissed Eddie on the lips and then kissed Hayden on the cheek. Eddie smiled and took Hayden to the bathroom to wash her up. Loren walked into the kitchen and was about to start cooking breakfast but, of course there was a knock on the door she walked to it and saw her brother with blood on his hands.**

**Loren: what the hell did you do Kevin?!**

**Kevin started to cry: I did not mean to do it Lo it…it was a mistake I..**

**Loren: you didn't do what I am thinking you did.**

**Kevin: Lo it was an accident…I **

**Loren: did you hurt Chloe?**

**Kevin just sat there with more tears in his eyes and shook his head: no it was not Chloe**

**Loren sighed with relief: then who was it?**

**Hey everyone I am back I am very sorry for the delay of stories my classes are almost coming to an end for the rest of the week I am done with classes I just have study sessions but, I will definitely try to update some more tomorrow night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Eddie walked downstairs with Hayden they were getting ready to leave and go shopping for her birthday party tomorrow but, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Eddie picked up Hayden and took her back to her room to play with her toys and then he came back down stairs.**

**Eddie: what is going here? Why do you have blood on your hands?**

**Loren: He was just about to tell me**

**Eddie looked a little scared: It was not Chloe was it?**

**Kevin: no no not Chloe at all I love her too much to hurt her**

**Loren: then who was it Kevin?**

**Kevin: It was that sorry ass boyfriend or whatever he was to Chloe **

**Eddie: Dylan?**

**Kevin: yeah **

**Loren: What happened?**

**Kevin: I went to go see Chloe to apologize for what I did and what I said I still wanted to work us out I love her too much and I miss her to let her go away and that child she is carrying could be mines I do not want to mess this up**

**Loren smiled: that is really sweet Kev but, what did Dylan do for you to get blood on your hands?**

**Eddie: I hoped you killed that son of a**

**Loren popped Eddie in the mouth: shush! Go ahead**

**Kevin: I like this guy! But, anyways I did not kill him I just beat his ass when I went to Chloe's place I did not think she was there so of course I had a key and when I walked in I did not see her but, I saw this man's jacket so of course I got pissed again because I thought she was cheating again but, when I walked in her room he was slapping her and on top of her trying to sleep with her and she was yelling at him saying no and when she said that I knew she did not want this so I went in there and finished him off. Chloe of course told me to stop and I did and the police took him away because he broke in her house he was there when she got there.**

**Eddie: Wow well at least you got there in time**

**Loren: yeah because if you didn't then he probably would have did anything like rape her**

**Kevin: I think that was his intentions**

**Eddie: where is Chloe now?**

**Kevin: I took her to my apartment and told her to stay there and we were going to talk about us and possibly a relationship.**

**Loren: Well that makes me happy it really does (She smiled)**

**Hayden came downstairs: daddy Im weady to go**

**Kevin: awww she is so cute I never got the chance to actually meet this little girl that everyone is after haha! Let me go wash this stuff off my hands.**

**Loren: come here baby**

**Hayden: yes mommy**

**Loren: that man that you just saw is your uncle Kevin he is mommy's brother so be nice okay**

**Hayden smiled: yes**

**Eddie: I feel like this little one is up to something that smirk says it all**

**Kevin came back downstairs: alright let me meet you (he motioned his hands for her to come to him and she did she ran to him and jumped in his arms) **

**Hayden: Hi unky!**

**Kevin: wow unky nice one you are too precious I see why everyone wants my little kitten**

**Loren smiled: you just met her and you gave her a nickname already haha!**

**Hayden: and cause im sexy and I know it!**

**Eddie: whoa okay no this is not what you are suppose to be saying missy**

**Hayden: but daddy I heard it from mommy**

**Eddie looked at Loren: what type of music do you be listening to around our daughter?**

**Loren: just something here and something there**

**Eddie picked up Hayden: we are leaving now and Hayden we will not be listening to whatever mommy listens too**

**Hayden laugh: mommy sings to me too**

**Eddie smile: you love it don't you?**

**Hayden shook her head: yep**

**Eddie looked at Loren: me too**

**Kevin: Okay there is too much love in here and I really admire it I am happy for you sis I just wish I was here to see you grow up to the woman that you are today**

**Loren smiled: I know but, we can totally hangout today Eddie is taking Hayden out so she can pick what she want at her birthday party tomorrow.**

**Kevin: aww her birthday is tomorrow (He put her down and crouch to her level) how old will you be sweetheart?**

**Hayden put her fingers out: ill be fwor! Yay!**

**Kevin laughed: wow you are getting old **

**Hayden: no im not unky I have long way to go**

**Kevin: of course you do well have fun okay**

**Hayden hugged him and kissed his cheek: I will**

**Kevin: she is so cute and friendly she already stole my heart**

**Eddie laughed: oh yeah just wait until she wants something you will have no choice but to get it come on Hayden (He picked her up and walked over to Loren who kissed her on the cheek and she kissed Eddie on the lips) bye baby and Kevin**

**Hayden: bye mommy and unky!**

**Loren and Kevin waved bye and Eddie and Hayden left. Kevin looked at Loren and sat down beside her and just smiled.**

**Kevin: you look really happy**

**Loren smiled: yeah I am very happy I mean I am dating the man that I love and we have a great little girl she makes me smile a lot and Im just happy haha!**

**Kevin laughed: that is a good thing to know especially since he is nothing like dad he seems like a great guy **

**Loren looked at Kevin: Do you think you could tell me about dad or Trent? I really do not know what to call him.**

**Kevin: Loren, dad was really a great guy well at least the time I got to know him he was fun and always there and for some reason him and mom just like split and when we moved he took me away but then he brought me back to mom and….**

**Loren: wait he brought you back to my mom right Nora **

**Kevin: Oh she didn't tell you did she?**

**Loren: I am sorry told me what? You are my half-brother so you are dads' kid and my mom is or should I say was your step mom right?**

**Kevin shook his head: um no Nora is my mom Loren**

**Loren: no no that can't be true she didn't say that she made me think that you were not her child like what is going on?**

**Kevin: I really don't know Loren because I am Nora's child**

**Loren got up: well we are going to go see her now because she has some explaining to do**

**She pulled Kevin and went to her car and she drove to her moms and when she got there she walked right in and saw Nora and Max kissing.**

**Kevin: I apologize for not giving you a heads up but….**

**Loren: Mom is Kevin your biological son?**

**Max looked at Nora and she looked at Kevin and then Loren. Everyone sat there waiting for her to answer.**

**I hope you guys' love it read and review.**


	25. Chapter 24-More Drama :-

**Loren: Hello? Are you going to answer or not mom?**

**Kevin: Look Loren just give her a chance to answer you**

**Loren: I did enough of that she should have told me about this at the beginning then we would not be where we are today now would we?**

**Kevin sighed: can you just tell her mom geez**

**Nora looked up at Loren: yes Loren Kevin is actually your biological brother and I am his mother I am sorry that….**

**Loren: Mom how could you lie to me like seriously?! We have told each other everything and this is what you do I can't even believe you. I had to hear from my own brother that we were real siblings if I never would have met him would you have told me?**

**Nora: I would have but…**

**Loren: you know I can't stay here and do this I really need to go think about this **

**Loren walked outside and sat in her car. Nora started to cry and Max held her in his arms whispering things in her ear to calm her down Kevin just stood there.**

**Kevin: I am sorry mom it kind of slipped out I did not know you did not tell her I was your son.**

**Nora wiped her tears away: it is okay Kev it was not your fault I really should have told her.**

**Kevin: well why didn't you tell her I was her real brother?**

**Nora: you know when Loren was little she became so attached to you and when you left it broke her little heart just like her dad broke her little heart. I hated to see my baby girl cry and I just did not want that to happen again I guess I called myself protecting her from this .**

**Kevin: I understand that a lot mom but, I will go talk to her**

**Nora nodded and Kevin left to go outside to talk to Loren.**

**Nora looked at Max: I didn't mean to hurt her I just wanted to keep her from pain you know**

**Max kissed her forehead: Nora sometimes our children do not understand why we do the certain things we do just let her calm down and I am sure she will understand**

**Nora nodded and kissed Max on the lips. Eddie was walking around the mall with Hayden picking out her outfit.**

**Hayden: daddy! This one cute!**

**Eddie: Hayden sweetie we have been here for hours! You are so like your mom!**

**Hayden laughed: just one more outfit daddy promise (she gave him puppy dog eyes and smiled)**

**Eddie could never say no to that face: ugh fine but, after this we are leaving okay?**

**Hayden: yay!**

**Eddie picked her up and walked inside the store and looked around for another hour until Hayden finally decided on what outfit she wanted. Eddie thought to himself he could not believe his three year old had him everywhere around the mall as they walked out the store they saw Leah. Eddie thought to himself this should be crazy.**

**Leah: Eddie! How have you been? (She looked at Hayden and tried to touch her face but Hayden move away and went behind Eddie) okay fine Hayden. Anyways how are you Eddie?**

**Eddie: um great how have you been?**

**Leah: good I just actually came here to buy the little one a gift; I know you guys are having a party for her tomorrow.**

**Eddie: yeah but, how did you know that we didn't tell you that?**

**Leah: I didn't know I just assumed that you were**

**Eddie: well yeah we are giving her one I was just shopping around to get her ready for it.**

**Leah: well I will definitely be there**

**Hayden: Daddy Im ready**

**Eddie looked at her: yeah let us get back to mommy (He kissed her forehead and looked at Leah who face turned angry)**

**Leah: you know Eddie regardless of what has happened I am not giving up on us and Hayden she is still my kid and you know it**

**Eddie sighed: goodbye Leah**

**Eddie started to walk away and Leah yelled: THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW! **

**Eddie walked away with Hayden behind him he could not wait to get home to talk to Loren about this. Meanwhile Kevin saw Loren in the car with her angry face he thought she was so adorable the same face she made when they were kids when she wanted something everyone always fed into it. Kevin got in the car and looked at Loren.**

**Loren sighed: I know I was a little harsh Kevin it's just I have been with mom all my life and for her to lie to me like that really hurts.**

**Kevin: Loren listen mom did what she had to do to protect you. As a kid you became attached to everyone who was around you and that made you comfortable you became that way with me mom did not want you to know about me because dad took me away so fast after we got so close she did not do this intentionally to hurt you and you should know that she would not do that.**

**Loren started to shed a few tears: you are right I am just a horrible daughter I mean…I…I **

**Kevin pulled Loren close to him and kissed her forehead: you are an awesome daughter and an awesome sister and obviously an awesome girlfriend and mother. I know you are graduating soon so just keep continuing to do what you do alright?**

**Loren smiled: yeah you are right I am happy that you did come back into my life you are an awesome brother.**

**Kevin: thanks and you're an awesome sister, now go in there and apologize to mother so I can get home to Chloe and you get home to your family.**

**Loren: right **

**Loren kissed Kevin on the cheek and got out the car and walked in to see her mom in the kitchen laughing at Max who had flour all over his face.**

**Loren had laughed: whoa what happened in here?**

**Nora smiled: well I am trying to teach Max how to make my famous pecan pie but, it is obviously not going to well**

**Loren: I see haha! Mom I really just wanted to apologize for the way I acted I should have just let you explain and…**

**Nora: it is okay honey I understand but, I still should have told you and been honest with you about the situation **

**Loren smiled: yeah, are we okay now?**

**Nora: of course honey!**

**Max: awww this is great the two best women in me and my sons' life just made up this day just got better **

**Loren and Nora laughed they all turned around when they heard a loud laughing noise.**

**Loren smiled when she saw Hayden running to her she picked her up and kissed her face.**

**Loren: Hey baby I missed you how was your day with daddy?**

**Hayden: gweat we saw Leah**

**Loren frowned: oh you did? Where is your daddy? (Loren sat Hayden down)**

**Hayden: outside with unky hehe!**

**Loren smiled and kissed her cheek: okay well stay here with granny and grampy**

**Hayden nodded: okay mommy**

**Loren walked out and saw Eddie talking with Kevin Eddie smiled when he saw her coming to him. He walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.**

**Kevin: ewww I am going to go finish talking to my niece (He walked away)**

**Loren pulled away: I missed you all day how did it go today?**

**Eddie sighed: I missed you too but, our daughter is definitely another you ha! She kept me walking around that whole mall just so she could get three outfits.**

**Loren laughed: you let a three year old run you Mr. Duran?**

**Eddie wrapped his arms around her and gave her a peck: well only because I spoiled her from the beginning.**

**Loren smiled: yeah she also told me you saw Leah.**

**Eddie looked away: yeah she just went back to her ways Lo, she came in there just talking and then when we left she yelled goodbye for now**

**Loren: well honestly I don't think her ways ever changed. Why can't they just leave us alone babe?**

**Eddie: I do not know but we are going to get through this I promise you that okay?**

**Loren smirked and gave him a kiss: okay **

**Kevin walked outside talking on the phone Loren and Eddie walked inside and started watching Hayden tell everyone how she wanted her party to be. Everything was going smooth until they all heard a gunshot they all ran outside and saw Kevin lying on the ground.**

**Loren ran to him: Oh my gosh Kevin what happened?!**

**Kevin was holding his chest and Nora ran in the house and called 911.**

**Loren: oh no please don't leave me Kevin hold on tight **

**Kevin was holding his breath and then closed his eyes**

**Loren was crying: Kevin NO!**

**Hey everyone I know it has been awhile since I have updated I am officially on summer break so I am going to try to stay updated on my stories I appreciate the love and please continue to read and review. **** Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 25-Say What?

**Loren crying: this can't be happening! My own brother who just came back into my life could be gone again.**

**Eddie was rubbing her back Nora was pacing around and Max was trying to soothe her down. Chloe came in as fast as she could.**

**Chloe's face was red: Is he okay? Has anyone heard about him?**

**Loren shook her head: no they have been in there working on him for hours I am so scared I just don't want to lose him again.**

**Chloe: Where is Hayden?**

**Eddie: Mel and Ian took her for us she is a little shocked herself she ran outside and saw her uncle laying blood she was crying bad.**

**Chloe started to cry: I know the feeling I was on the phone with him when it happened I….**

**The doctor walked out: The family of Kevin McCall **

**Everyone walked over to him and Nora was watching the man hard to make sure he was going to tell them good news.**

**Chloe: oh gosh can you tell us if he is okay please let him be okay?**

**Doctor: yes he is fine it took us hours to get the bullet out whoever shot him in the chest missed his major artery and his heart so he was very lucky.**

**Loren cried harder: when will we be able to see him?**

**Doctor: well he is recovering right now so he is still sleeping but, you all can go in there if you like?**

**He told them what room he was in and walked away. As soon as everyone started to walk the detective came in.**

**Detective: Nice to see you again Duran and Tate**

**Loren: what do you need?**

**Detective: We need to speak with Chloe since she told us she was on the phone with him earlier when Mr. McCall got shot. We already talked to every one of you so we just need to ask her what happened. So do you want to tell us here or do you want to speak in private?**

**Chloe: I can answer your question here.**

**Detective: okay well we just want to know what he said **

**Chloe: we were talking about his niece birthday party tomorrow and that he wanted to go buy her a gift when he got at the house. As we continued he kept saying Chloe I love you but, I think something is about to happen I asked him what do he mean and before he could say anything he was (She sobbed) shot**

**Loren went up to her and hugged her. The detective wrote everything down and told them he will keep them updated. After that everyone walked into Kevin's room he was up laying down and smiling.**

**Kevin: Hey **

**Chloe ran up and kissed him: I am so glad you are okay**

**Kevin smiled: you know a bullet couldn't stop me**

**Loren: of course I guess you think your muscle can stop it all**

**Kevin: of course I will admit I was scared for my life but, I knew I was going to make it.**

**Nora walked over and hugged him: do not scare me like that again you hear me I can't stand to lose any of my children.**

**Loren: right I could not stand to lose my brother we have basically became close of friends (She smiled)**

**Kevin: yeah of course we did**

**Max and Eddie both walked over to him and gave him a man hug/hand shake Kevin was happy to have his family around but, he knows that if he does not tell them now what is going on he probably will be dead.**

**Chloe: babe?**

**Kevin: yeah Chlo?**

**Chloe: how did you know something was about to happen to you I mean we were on the phone and you kept saying you love me and you felt something was going to happen.**

**Kevin sighed: there is a lot going on that none of you knows and I really should tell you before it's too late.**

**Loren's phone started to ring she saw that it was Mel so she told Kevin to wait and she stepped outside.**

**Loren: Hey Mel is everything okay with Hayden?**

**Melissa: sort of she is excited about her party but she is scared to death about her uncle Kevin that is all she is talking about. She is also crying on and off but, Ian has been keeping her together and she is asking for you and Eddie.**

**Loren sighed: okay well do you mind bringing her here please maybe if she sees that Kevin is okay then she will be fine.**

**Melissa: sure you know I will do that Ian and I are on the way.**

**Loren: okay bye**

**Eddie walked outside and saw Loren with a sad face.**

**Eddie: hey babe whats going on?**

**Loren: Eddie I am just so overwhelmed with everything that is going on I mean Leah, Chloe, Hayden being kidnapped, I found out that Kevin is my real brother and….**

**Eddie: what?**

**Loren: yeah he told me that we were real brother and sister and that is why we were over there because I wanted my mom to tell me the truth and she did.**

**Eddie: baby I am so sorry this is all going to work I know that it is easy for me to say that but, I am always by your side when you need to talk or anything okay?**

**Loren walked over to Eddie and put her hands on his cheek and kissed him: I really appreciate that and I know that you will always be here for me**

**Eddie kissed Loren passionately and then Nora walked out: okay so while you two are out here being lovey dovey on each other we are waiting so Kevin can tell us what he wanted to say.**

**Eddie blushed and Loren laughed: well I was actually talking to Mel she said that Hayden is still really upset about seeing Kev the way she did so she was crying on and off about it so I told her to bring her here.**

**Nora: are you sure that is a good idea sweetie?**

**Loren: I hope so I just want her to calm down I do not want her to be confused and scared.**

**Eddie kissed her cheek: she will be fine we will work with her**

**A few minutes later Hayden was walking ahead of Mel and Ian and when she saw them she ran to them and Eddie picked her up**

**Eddie: hey pumpkin you okay?**

**Hayden: yeah just want to see unky**

**Loren rubbed Hayden's head and kissed it: okay he is in this room**

**They all walked in and Hayden screamed of excitement: UNKYYYY! I MISSED YOU!**

**Kevin laughed and Eddie handed Hayden to him: hey kiddo I missed you too!**

**Hayden smile faded: you okay?**

**Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek: of course I am baby Unky couldn't leave his favorite niece**

**Hayden smiled: and only niece**

**Everyone laughed finally thirty minutes later of talking Hayden fell asleep in Kevin's arm and Chloe picked her up and sat down with her in the chair Loren smiled.**

**Loren: you're not so bad after all huh Chloe?**

**Mel: let us hope not we can be fooled**

**Chloe laughed: trust me I am a good person and since the love of my life almost died I am really going to be a good person**

**Ian: well that is good maybe you won't cheat on him again**

**Loren and Nora: IAN!**

**Ian: sorry just a thought**

**Melissa laughed and kissed him: you are so awesome!**

**Max: what happened to mentor Ian?**

**Eddie laughed: obviously you do not know Ian to well pop**

**Nora: well I know Melissa she is very outgoing so if she wants something she is going to get it**

**Melissa: hey this time he wanted something and got it**

**Kevin: Alrighty then everyone haha! I really want to tell you guys something but, you really have to hear me out first.**

**Everyone nodded Kevin was a little nervous to the reaction but, he knows that this would affect Loren and Nora more than anything in this world.**

**Kevin: okay Lo and mom I really want you to hear me out before you jump to conclusions**

**Loren and Nora: okay**

**Kevin: um the real reason why I came back here had nothing to do with me seeing Loren to rekindle our friendship and brother and sister relationship or me trying to get back on good terms with mom.**

**Chloe: okay what about me?**

**Kevin: part of it was coming back to you Chloe**

**Melissa: geez what is the other part?**

**Ian: Mel be quiet**

**Mel: ugh fine!**

**Kevin: I….I…I was supposed to kill Loren and Mom**

**Loren: excuse me?! Who told you to do that Kev?**

**Kevin cleared his throat: Dad**

**Nora: damn it I thought he was dead already**

**Everyone looked at Nora and said: what?**

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND THAT I WANT TO WRITE SO I WILL PROBABLY DO THAT TOMORROW OR MAYBE LATER TONIGHT. I NEED OPINIONS ABOUT IF I SHOULD DELETE REUNITED BECAUSE I REALLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE WITH THAT STORY I HAVE A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK WITH IT. SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YOUR OPINIONS ON REUNITED. READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL **


	27. Chapter 26-confusing

**Everyone stood there looking at Kevin all awkward and shocked because of the comment he just made towards all of them. Loren was hurt the most by the comment he made Nora was pissed because she thought her plan worked with Trent.**

**Loren: I am speechless Kevin how could you?! I became close to you and everything and you even made the statement to me about how I would always get attached to people and I will say I did get attached to you! This is too much! (She started to walk away but turned around and looked at him) you know I thought you were different then dad but, you just proven to me that you weren't. (She left)**

**Kevin: LOREN! (Sighed) I am so sorry….I did not fall through with the job because I was so happy to become involved with my family again and…and…**

**Eddie looked at Kevin: um I am going to go find her (He walked out)**

**Nora: it is okay Kev I am not upset with you I knew that Trent would try to do something sooner or later I tried to have him killed months before you came.**

**Max looked shocked: you did what Nora? **

**Melissa: this just keeps getting better and better each day**

**Ian: yeah I never pictured you the type that would have someone killed Nora.**

**Chloe: Kevin I would have said I am happy you were supposed to kill Loren and Nora but, now that I realized how great they both are I mean why would Trent want you to do such a thing to them?**

**Nora: I was okay when Trent left after Kevin was born it did break my heart but, three years later when he came back he told me he wanted to work things out for Kevin's sake of course I fell for it and then I became pregnant with Loren it was the best thing that had happen to me after Kevin he was so excited and then when Loren turned four Trent decided to leave again and that was so devastating because she was reaching out and crying when he left.**

**Kevin: I never wanted to hurt Loren and the fact that dad did that to both of you makes me want to kill him myself.**

**Max: okay sorry to ruin this moment but I am still stuck on the part Nora where you said you tried to have him killed?**

**Melissa: yeah I am still speechless that is why I am quiet**

**Chloe: I can understand why now you wanted him dead**

**Nora: I will explain it when Loren gets back in the room**

**Kevin sighed: if she does come back I am such a bad person **

**Nora: just give her time Kev it will take a minute for her to forgive you but, you have to understand where she is coming from all her life men has been breaking her heart I am surprised that she gave Eddie a chance.**

**Melissa: well it took a minute but, I think he knew just what to do**

**Ian: that is my mate!**

**Eddie was looking around for Loren he still has not seen her he decided to walk outside of the hospital and he saw her sitting on the ground with her head on her knees. He felt so bad because all this stuff that was going on so he decided to sit by her.**

**Eddie: Hey Hey (He grabbed her head and pulled it gently to his shoulder) it is okay**

**Loren shook her head: how can you say it is okay Eddie I mean (She wiped her tears off her face) all this is happening to fast and I do not know how to handle this how could my own dad do something like that to us? Then my brother I am so speechless**

**Eddie: Well let me say this Lo (He kissed her head) with your dad he is the biggest jerk on the planet and the good thing is your brother had the heart to not do what he did he knew that it was wrong.**

**Loren: I know Eddie but, it just hurt me that he had the intentions to kill us when he came here I love my brother dearly but, I do not know how to face him right now.**

**Eddie: well you're going to have face him sooner or later Lo and right now he is in the hospital bed and he needs not only your mom but, you too I know it might be weird of me to say but, I am pretty sure Kevin needs you more than you think….**

**Loren: your right I need to go in there and be the bigger person **

**Eddie smiled: of course that is the best thing to do and hear him out I am sure he has something to say**

**Loren wiped her tears and smiled: thank you Eddie I am happy that you came back into my life you always know what to say and very honestly opinionated. I love you**

**Eddie: that is what I am here for to love and to care and to be here when you need me and as of right now I know you needed me. I love you too**

**Loren put her hand on Eddie's neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply: Thank you **

**Eddie: you welcome beautiful (He held his hand out) come on let's go back in and see your beautiful family.**

**Hayden was crying when Loren and Eddie walked in. Eddie walked up to her and took her from Chloe.**

**Eddie kissed her on the head: what is wrong sweetie pie sleepy?**

**Hayden nodded: yeah home**

**Eddie: Okay well I can take you home **

**Loren: you sure Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah babe it will be fine I will just be waiting on you so we can still set up for this little ones party tomorrow.**

**Hayden rubbed her eyes and smiled: party **

**Loren walked over to her and kissed her cheek: yes party baby mommy will see you in the morning okay?**

**Hayden: promise?**

**Loren: always mommy does not break them **

**Hayden: k mommy bye (She waved at everyone and they all smiled and waved back)**

**Eddie gave Loren a peck and walked out. Everyone looked at Loren and then back at Kevin.**

**Kevin: look Lo I know that I was wrong for this but, when I came here honestly I am not the type of person that kills I really just wanted to come see you and mom and get reacquainted with you both and definitely get back to Chloe. I missed you all and I wanted to actually be a part of a family Trent (he shook his head) was never a real father and when I was there with him he was not going to let me go unless I told him I would go with his plan.**

**Loren smiled and gave him a hug: I understand Kev I was just hurt because I thought that those were your intentions but, I believe you and I am sorry for acting the way I did. (She kissed his cheek) So when can you leave this place?**

**Kevin: I think in a couple of days they have to make sure that this does not get infected.**

**Loren: oh okay**

**Max: okay back to his Nora trying to kill Trent**

**Loren: What?**

**Nora: yeah I hired someone to kill Trent for what he did to us.**

**Loren: whoa mom I…**

**Melissa: yeah we all said the same thing Lo your mom has a secret anger side to her**

**Nora: I did what I had to do I want him gone and now I am going to have to call the guy who was supposed to do it.**

**Max: Well who was the guy? **

**Nora: well someone you all do know Tyler Rorke**

**Loren and Chloe: What?!**

**Melissa: okay how did that happen?**

**Kevin: dang you just keep coming at us with all these secrets mom.**

**Then Tyler came through the door: I have my reason why I did not do it.**

**Loren: oh gosh can life get any complicated**

**Hey everyone! I hope you love this chapter I really love this story more than my other ones but I am continuing to update the others please read and review! **** have a good day!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Melissa: Okay so Nora you mean to tell me that out of all the people in America you decided to pick Tyler Rorke the guy who has caused drama in our lives since the beginning of time to be your hit man?**

**Loren: seriously mom what is going on here?**

**Tyler: I will explain if you let me**

**Nora nodded: go ahead**

**Tyler: a couple of years back your mom had asked me to kill Trent even though I have been troubled in life I am a very good hitman I believe to think so….**

**Ian rolled his eyes: oh yeah that explains why Trent is still living and you're standing here (He laughed) yeah what a great hit man you are.**

**Melissa laughed and then punched Ian in the arm: Ian please be quiet**

**Tyler looked at Nora: anyways I was going to do my job and kill him but, when I got there to the address you had given me he had already moved and I did not know where else to find him.**

**Max: you know this is all brand new to me and I do not know how to act with this I am just so dumbfounded right now. I am not upset or anything Nora but, I need to go home and lie down and get my mind right if that is okay with you?**

**Nora was a little saddened by Max actions but she went along with it: sure I will see you tomorrow?**

**Max nodded and kissed her cheek: of course I just need to go rest**

**Nora smiled and everyone watched Max leave. Kevin looked at his mom: I really do not get it though mom like I know why you wanted him dead for what he did like 20 years ago but, why did you want him dead now instead of those many years ago?**

**Nora: Kevin maybe when you have your child with Chloe (Chloe smiled at her) then you would understand but, a couple of years back while you were gone and Loren was in college your father came to me and started throwing his new family in my face and the woman that he was with was my sister….**

**Kevin and Loren: you have a sister and we have an aunt?**

**Nora nodded: yeah you did I never introduced her to you both because that was who Trent left me for I did not know that he was cheating on me with her until he brought her to the house couple of years back and when he threw the family in my face I wanted him dead and**

**Tyler: that was when she called me because someone recommended her to me and I was going to do the job but, like I said he was gone **

**Loren fell back on the bed and held her head: I really do not know how much more I can take of this **

**Melissa: why don't we take you home Lo you have been running around all day plus it is my godchild's birthday party tomorrow so we should get prepared for that right?**

**Loren nodded: yeah you are right I think I am going to go home you guys**

**Loren kissed Kevin on the cheek and then hugged her mom and even hugged Chloe: I will see you all tomorrow you think you will be out Kevin?**

**Kevin: I hope so but, I don't know**

**Loren: okay **

**Loren, Melissa and Ian all left once they got in the car Loren fell asleep and she did not even know that they stopped at the house.**

**Ian looked at Melissa: should I carry her upstairs?**

**Melissa: yeah let me get her key out of her purse**

**Melissa got her key and Ian carried her upstairs once they walked through the door Eddie was sitting there watching TV he panic when he saw Ian bring Loren in.**

**Eddie: is she okay?**

**Melissa: yeah she is fine she just had too much drama taken in so she fell asleep when we got in the car.**

**Eddie released his breath: okay well just lay her down on the couch **

**Ian did just that and Melissa looked at Eddie: so what time is this party going to start tomorrow?**

**Eddie: hopefully around four but, I might need you guys help cause I think Loren should rest a lot tomorrow because knowing her she is going to want do everything**

**Melissa: I know tell me about it well do you want us to stay here so it can be easy for us to help in the morning?**

**Eddie: sure that would work you both can have that guest room or are you both still not together? (He laughed)**

**Ian: I plead the fifth come on Mel**

**Eddie smiled and wondered to himself how did Loren end up with Melissa and how he ended up with Ian. As soon as Eddie was about to take Loren upstairs she started stirring around and woke up.**

**Loren rubbed her eyes: how did I get home?**

**Eddie smiled and kissed her lips: Ian and Mel brought you back**

**Loren: oh okay where are those two anyways?**

**Eddie: well they went to the other room **

**Loren: what about Hayden?**

**Eddie: She is fine Lo she has been sleeping she is excited about her birthday tomorrow**

**Loren sighed with relief: okay (she looked at Eddie and smiled) I missed you when you left (She sighed) so much drama **

**Eddie sat on the chair and pulled Loren in his lap: well do you want to talk about it or do you want to wait?**

**Loren laid her head down on his chest: I can tell you about it now**

**Eddie smiled: okay go ahead I am listening**

**Loren told him everything that she learned about her mom and Tyler and how Max left. Eddie was looking at her shocked and could not believe that her mom would hire Tyler for something like that.**

**Eddie: wow Lo I…**

**Loren cut him off: trust me we all thought the same thing that my mom would have did such a thing.**

**Eddie: that is so much I am so sorry baby I do not even know what to say because of all this drama that is going on it seems like as soon as I tell you everything is going to be okay something else happens.**

**Loren looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips: Mr. Duran you do not have to say anything just you being here by my side and being here for Hayden makes me smile and happy.**

**Eddie blushed: awww well only for the one I love**

**Loren: so how are we going to do this party tomorrow?**

**Eddie shook his head: oh no Loren Tate you are not doing anything you are going to keep Hayden occupied while me, Mel and Ian set up the party.**

**Loren frowned: why can't I help Eddie it is the first birthday I am here for I feel I should be able to help (she got off his lap and stood)**

**Eddie knew she would get mad about this: Lo I am not saying that but, you just need rest you have been through so much stuff and I don't want you to get sick or tired before the actual party tomorrow**

**Loren: well let me decide that before you start making decisions for me dad! (Loren stalked off)**

**Eddie sighed and just sat on the couch with his head in his hands: geez so much for me trying to be a good boyfriend **

**Eddie shook his head and went to sleep on the couch. A couple of hours later Loren woke up in bed and realized Eddie was not in it with her she was a little upset with herself for getting mad at him just looking out for her so she decided to get up and see where he was. When she walked downstairs she saw Eddie sleeping peacefully on the couch she went over and got on her knees and started to kiss his face he opened his eyes and smiled at her.**

**Eddie: what time is it?**

**Loren: 3:30 in the morning**

**Eddie: oh well why are you not in bed missy?**

**Loren: I was lonely without you and I felt bad for the way I treated you I know that you were just looking out for me and I apologize for not seeing that you know?**

**Eddie put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her: it is okay baby I just wanted you to be okay**

**Loren nodded and smiled: okay well can you come back to bed and keep me warm?**

**Eddie: definitely**

**Eddie grabbed her hand and they were about to walk upstairs until they heard the doorknob at the door wiggling.**

**Loren: Eddie? I think someone is trying to break in**

**Eddie: I know go upstairs**

**Loren: Eddie no I am not leaving you here **

**Eddie: just go Lo I can handle it**

**Loren gave Eddie a quick peck and ran in Hayden's room she took her in the room with Ian and Mel who woke up when they saw her walk in.**

**Ian: this better be good Loren for waking us up?**

**Mel: seriously Lo geez it is late and…**

**They all heard a scream in the living room and it did not sound like Eddie it sounded like a woman.**

**Mel: what is going on?**

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating on time like I need to be doing but, I will try to keep posting soon later I will update my other stories and then I will bring on a new story tonight to hope you all enjoy it! **


	29. Chapter 28-Over This or Am I?

**Loren ran downstairs with Hayden still sleeping in her hands she turned on the light and saw Eddie standing there shaking his head in disbelief Ian and Mel ran downstairs and stood beside Loren.**

**Melissa: is that Lily Parks?**

**Eddie still stunned: yeah **

**Loren: I mean what happen Eddie? What did she do? (She still holding a sleeping Hayden)**

**Eddie: Honestly I don't know when you went upstairs I watched when she broke in and then when she saw that I was in here she tried to stab me but I hit her in the head with that vase **

**Ian: wow so was she trying to get a story or was she coming to commit a murder?**

**Eddie: I do not know Ian I am just so lost for words right now **

**Eddie walked upstairs and went to his room and closed the door. Melissa went to get the house phone and called the police. After everyone gave there little statement Lily had woken up and the police arrested her.**

**Lily looked at Loren: you and your precious boyfriend are going to pay for this I hope you know that! **

**Melissa: is that a threat to Loren and Eddie Ms. Parks?**

**Lily smirked: oh no trust me it is a promise and you just have to wait and see **

**Officer: alright let's go Ms. Parks! (he looked at everyone staring at him) You know Eddie's residence have been getting a lot of calls lately maybe he needs to move**

**Ian: well even if he tried I am sure they will find him and cause drama there**

**The officer nodded and left. Loren was just so upset and she knew that Eddie was probably hurt that all of this was happening.**

**Loren: Thanks Ian and Mel I am going to go talk to Eddie and make sure he is okay…I am happy that Hayden is still sleep I see she sleeps through anything (She smiled)**

**Mel: well since she still has her little bed in the guest room you want her to sleep in there?**

**Loren nodded: yeah sure thanks again (She handed Melissa her baby and went to see Eddie)**

**When she got to the room she saw Eddie sitting on the bed with his head in his hands he just kept shaking his head back and forth and talking to himself. Loren was a little caught off guard by the way he was acting but, she went and sat down by him.**

**Loren: Hey how you feeling?**

**Eddie sighed: I don't know Lo I am just tired I mean all I want is a normal life with you and Hayden but it seems like that is never going to happen I honestly don't even know if we should still have her party here because I feel something else bad is going to happen.**

**Loren: I can understand that Eddie but you can't let this continue to bother you we all know that you are Eddie Duran the rockstar and no one is never going to forget that you are always going to be in the spotlight and I am sure people are going to always be in your face trying to bring you down trust me when I say that is part of life and you have to just suck it up and keep fighting it because if you don't they are all going to think they won and you don't want that do you?**

**Eddie looked at Loren and smiled: of course I don't **

**Loren: and I am definitely not going to let you take away my babygirl's birthday party so that is so out of the question **

**Eddie laughed: I was not going to do that I just don't want to have it here but, I have a place that we can all have it at and no one can find us but our family that is there**

**Loren looked at him: okay where is that at?**

**Eddie: well do you want to have it Mulholland?**

**Loren: oh she would love that she has been asking me about going to watch the Hollywood sign but I have been pushing it off. I think that would make her happier ha! you are a genius.**

**Eddie: thanks babe**

**Loren got up and went to her side of the bed and got under the covers: now you can come lay with me and we should be able to rest for the night.**

**Eddie smiled at her and got under the covers: I really hope we can get through this Loren I really really do**

**Eddie pulled Loren closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Loren looked up at him and kissed his cheek.**

**Loren: Eddie we are going to get through this we have been fighting for a long time and we will continue to fight if we have to…..there will be a time where we will get tired but, we have to be strong and keep holding on.**

**Eddie looked down at her and smile: you know you always know what to say **

**Loren: just like you I learned it all from you Mr. Duran**

**Eddie: well I am the best teacher**

**Loren laughed and kissed him tenderly on the lips: okay well now lets' go to sleep**

**Eddie: of course**

**They both laid down and Loren put her back to Eddie and laid her head back on his chest Eddie turned off the light and kissed Loren's head.**

**Eddie: goodnight Lo I love you**

**Loren closed her eyes and smiled: goodnight and I love you too**

**Meanwhile at the hospital Kevin wakes up from a bad dream and he looked around and saw that Nora and Chloe was still there sleeping so he calmed down. As he was thinking Chloe woke up and looked at the time it was 4:30 in the morning.**

**Chloe put her hand on Kevin's head and started to rub it: hey babe are you okay?**

**Kevin: yeah I..I am okay just had a bad little dream you know nothing big.**

**Chloe kissed his head: well do you want to talk about it?**

**Kevin: um no I am good really Chlo I don't want to talk about it**

**Chloe sighed: well okay I am going to go back to sleep okay?**

**Kevin nodded when he saw Chloe go to sleep he looked around again to see if he was safe he was freaking out because he had a feeling that he was going to be in trouble real soon. The next morning Nora woke up to the doctor talking with Kevin.**

**Doctor: well I am sure that wound will be fine we can discharge you today if you like?**

**Kevin nodded: oh of course today is my niece's birthday and I don't want to miss it**

**Doctor: okay well let me go set up the paperwork and you are free to go **

**The doctor walked out and Loren walked in: Hey Brother are you free to go?**

**Kevin smiled: yep I will be there for little Hayden's birthday party**

**Chloe was still sleeping peacefully in the chair so Loren looked at her: Is she okay?**

**Kevin smiled: yeah she is she sleeps for a long time regardless of where she is at**

**Nora: well at least she is comfortable so Lo where is everyone**

**Loren: well Mel and Ian has Hayden they are dressing her up and everything Max and Eddie are setting up the party at Mulholland because Eddie did not want to have it at his place**

**Kevin looked up and started to sweat: why didn't he want to have it there**

**Loren: well um…someone tried to break in well actually did break in last night**

**Nora: WHAT WHO?**

**Loren: it was Lily Parks **

**Kevin moved his eyes from Nora to Loren and Chloe finally woke up**

**Loren: is there something you want to tell me Kevin**

**Chloe: Hey Lo and Nora what is going on?**

**Loren: I don't know Chloe ask your boyfriend**

**Kevin: um yeah there is something I want to tell you all**

**Loren: Oh gosh Kevin you know something about Lily Parks don't you?**

**Kevin looked at her and Loren shook her head and tried to walk out: you know Kevin I am tired of this**

**Nora: Loren just give him a chance to explain**

**Loren: why mom I had enough of this there just can't be a normal day without someone ruining it.**

**Nora got up and grabbed Loren's arm: Loren Tate you better get your ass back in here and sit down in that chair and shut up and listen to what your brother has to say you hear me?**

**Loren looked shocked at her mom: fine! **

**Nora looked at Kevin: Now what do you know Kevin**

**Chloe: come on babe just tell us what has been bothering you**

**Kevin looked at Chloe then at Loren and Nora: okay well Lily Parks is Trent's sister**

**Nora: excuse me?**

**Loren slapped her forehead: I am so over this**

**Hey everyone I am trying to update all my stories so I can get to this new story that I have in mind it is taking me forever to get to it because I am trying to update the others but, I really appreciate the love and support that I have been getting on all my stories. I hope you all continue to read and review, please tell me what you think of this chapter okay. Goodnight love you all! **


	30. Chapter 29-Uninvited

**The doctor had finally gave Kevin his discharge papers and he was free to go after they left they all got into Loren's car so they can drive to Mulholland. **

**Nora: okay this just gets weirder by the minute, so are you saying that she was not there to get a story**

**Kevin nodded: no she wasn't she really didn't want to do anything to Eddie she wanted to get to Loren but I assume it frightened her when she saw Eddie instead**

**Loren: I find it really ironic how you know what she was thinking or wanting to do when she came into our house**

**Kevin: so what you think I had something to do with it?**

**Loren looked in the mirror at him: I wouldn't doubt it Kevin!**

**Kevin got angry: what the hell is your problem Lo?! **

**Loren pulled the car over and slammed on brakes and turned around: YOU ARE THE PROBLEM KEVIN YOU KEEP COMING AT US WITH ALL THIS NEWS AND THEN YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT THE ACTUAL PERSON IS GOING TO DO OR WHO THEY ARE RELATED TO **

**Kevin: you know maybe that is why daddy left you because you are so stubborn!**

**Loren: well he should have kept you there with him then I never would have met you!**

**Kevin: you know sometimes you can be a….**

**Loren: Try me Kevin!**

**Nora: OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!**

**Chloe just sat there looking at how angry Loren and Kevin were with one another. Loren turned back around and started back driving.**

**Loren started to shake her head: you know this is all a little crazy I mean what is so bad about me and my mom that now Trent or whatever want us hurt, seriously you guys all I want is a normal life with Eddie and my beautiful Hayden and I just can't catch a break because someone is always trying to hurt us. **

**Chloe: well maybe I should pay her a little visit and see what else is really going on?**

**Kevin looked at her: you know Lily?**

**Chloe nodded: yeah I do she used to be my mentor when I was a model but something happened because she quit modeling and mentoring me to be this fanatic reporter and the time that I knew her modeling was her life it never crossed her mind to become a reporter.**

**Loren pulled up on the hill and saw all these decorations she smiled because she knew that her little Hayden would love this she loved Hello Kitty and pink and that is exactly what Eddie had bought to make this day special even her birthday cake was pink with Hello Kitty. They all got out of the car Chloe and Kevin went to sit on the bench Nora walked up to Max and gave him a peck on the cheek but he seemed a little off today Loren she walked up to Eddie and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him peck on the lips.**

**Eddie smiled: hey babe how is everything?**

**Loren sighed: it is okay I just found out from Kevin that Lily Parks is Trent sister**

**Eddie: what? Are you serious?**

**Loren nodded: yeah I just told him I really don't want to deal with this right now because I just want to make sure we have a good time for Hay….Hayden birthday (She started to weep)**

**Eddie put his arm around her waist and lifted her chin: Hey hey calm down okay remember what you told me last night we are going to get through this okay everything is fine right now and we are going to enjoy our daughter birthday okay (He wiped her tears off her cheeks)**

**Loren: yeah you are right I am going to suck it up **

**Eddie smiled and kissed her lips tenderly: come on Ian and Mel should be almost here they just called me so we have to keep this surprise and let her know that everything is alright**

**Loren smiled: okay**

**Kevin came over to Loren and then looked at Eddie: Hey can I talk to Lo for a minute?**

**Eddie smile and nodded he kissed Loren on the forehead and walked away to talk to Nora and Max. Loren watched Eddie walk away and then she turned to look at Kevin.**

**Kevin: hey kiddo**

**Loren: Hey what is going on?**

**Kevin: I really want to talk to you about everything and I know that you probably don't want to talk to me but I am sorry okay everything that is going on it is just a lot I have been wanting to talk to you and mom about everything that has happened but I was afraid because dad told me he would kill me if I came here and did not do the job.**

**Loren sighed: Kevin listen, me and you have become close I love you, you are my only brother and I am thankful that you came into my life all I wanted you to do was to be honest with me I have been hurt all my life and been scared to trust anyone until Eddie it took me a minute but I trusted him. You came into my life now and I want to trust you too it will take me awhile but I am going too but if you continue to keep things from me it will take me even longer.**

**Kevin smiled and grabbed Loren and spin her around Loren was laughing: Okay Kev can you put me down please**

**Kevin did put her down: I am really happy that you are not mad at me because I love you too Lo and mom I am glad that I got the chance to be around you both so thank you. But later a little after the party can I talk to you about something?**

**Loren frowned: yeah sure why not now?**

**Kevin: I do not think it is a good idea right now**

**Loren: Kevin…..**

**Hayden: MOMMY! I WUV IT I WUV IT! (She ran and rushed to her mom side and hugged her)**

**Loren smiled and picked her up: I am happy you like it sweetheart you see the Hollywood sign?**

**Hayden smiled and nod: yes mommy I do (she turned to Kevin and started to squirm) UNKY YOU'RE HERE!**

**Loren put her down and she ran to Kevin and he picked her up. Loren smiled and walked over to everyone.**

**Chloe smiled: you know I am happy that I am having a baby with Kevin **

**Ian: well let's just hope that is the only person you will have a baby by**

**Mel: IAN!? **

**Ian: what?! (he sighed) look I still don't trust her **

**Chloe: look I apologize for my mistakes but I am not going to let you sit here and mistreat me (Chloe got up and walked away)**

**Loren: Ian why would you say that?**

**Ian: look you all might be friends with Chloe but I am not okay she hurt my best friend and I was there when no one else was there to help him get over it so don't expect me to be nice to this chick because it will take some time (he stood up) I am going to go get some more cake**

**Max: did something happen while you both were gone Ian has been acting really strange and now with this outburst**

**Nora: you have no room to talk Max you been acting strange towards me too**

**Max: no I haven't**

**Nora: YES YOU HAVE! YOU WON'T EVEN KISS ME!**

**Everyone turned and saw Leah and Tyler walking up Loren was shock and then she turned to look at Eddie who was just as lost as she was Eddie got up and walked over to Tyler and Leah.**

**Eddie: what the hell are you two doing here?**

**Loren: not only that how did you know we will be here?**

**Leah: well Chloe invited us**

**Kevin: you did what Chloe!?**

**Ian shook his head: I told you I didn't trust her now you know why**

**HEY EVERYONE I DECIDED TO DO A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND THEN PROBABLY TOMORROW I WILL UPDATE ANOTHER STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **


	31. Chapter 30-Setting it straight

**Max: You knew that she invited them Ian?**

**Ian: no that night me and Mel went to visit Kevin we heard Chloe on the phone outside she was inviting someone to Hayden's birthday party I asked her who did she invite she said it was her best friend I left it alone because I knew Chloe did not have best friends because she can never be trusted.**

**Kevin turned and looked at Chloe with an angry face: why did you invite them Chloe?**

**Chloe: because I did not think it would mean any harm**

**Loren frowned: seriously after everything this whole family has been through with these two especially Leah you did not think it would mean any harm?**

**Melissa: like really tell that lie to someone who does not know you Chloe**

**Eddie: dad can you and Nora take Hayden away from here I do not want her to be involved with this.**

**Nora and Max nodded and walked away with Hayden who was still eating on her Hello Kitty cake.**

**Tyler: I honestly told her not to come because I thought we were done after your mom told you that she hired me for Trent's killing.**

**Kevin: we should have been done with each other but it seems that Chloe still has a connection with you both**

**Leah: she never wanted to be a part of this family she did this to get close and get information to help me out Tyler has nothing to do with this **

**Eddie: I really do not understand what is it with you Leah we have all moved on to bigger and better things not only that you had a kid that wasn't even my child and secondly Hayden is actually my daughter she was never yours so why are you continuing to be a pain in all of our asses.**

**Leah: I loved you Eddie I never meant to hurt you I wanted a kid with you but things just happened with Tyler**

**Eddie: and that is fine which explains why you are in the situation you are in today I honestly do not want to have anything to do with you **

**Chloe: okay that is enough**

**Ian: says the two faced twit **

**Kevin: Chloe I trusted you and most of all I told you things that not even Lo and Mom know and you still betrayed us especially me **

**Chloe: Kevin I am sorry I had to do what I had to do I mean if I didn't Leah would have said some things that I am not ready to share.**

**Ian: figures what could that possibly be let me guess you're not actually pregnant?**

**Chloe got quiet and Leah started to cough Kevin looked at Chloe confused because she really did not deny what Ian said.**

**Kevin: is this true Chloe?**

**Chloe looked down and then back up to Kevin: I was not really pregnant Kevin I had to do this….**

**Kevin backed away from her: why Chloe? I mean I have proven my love to you so many times and you knew how bad I wanted a kid why out of all things would you lie about that?**

**Chloe: I wanted to make you happy Kevin I can't have any kids so if I told you that I thought you would leave**

**Kevin: well I guess you do not know me like you say you do (he walked away with Chloe following and yelling behind him)**

**Melissa looked at Ian who was shaking his head Eddie was looking at Leah with disgust and she was looking at Loren wit hatred in his eyes.**

**Tyler: um do you mind if I get some food since um I am already here**

**Loren: do whatever Tyler **

**Leah put her hand in front of Tyler so he could not walk any further: we do not need their food Tyler they are honestly too good for us**

**Loren stood up: what is that supposed to mean?**

**Leah: well for one you came out of nowhere as a hooker from the valley you ran into Eddie Duran and he ended up falling in love with you so now you are living the good life and not only that you have taken my kid from me.**

**Loren looked at Eddie and laughed then she turned back to Leah: okay so your delusional for one and for two sweetheart you do not know a damn thing about me you think you know but trust me you don't for one I love Eddie and honestly I do not think I need to explain my feelings to you because the only people who knows that already does and for two Hayden Duran will never be yours you know why?...well she came out of my womb and I don't need to explain that to you so get your facts straight honey before you start coming in here thinking you know it all because right now you look stupid.**

**Mel: WHOOOOAAA! THAT IS THE LOREN I KNOW TELL HER SOMETHING LO!**

**Eddie went up to Loren and put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek: Tyler I think you should take your lovely wife and go back home it was a misunderstanding for you to come here.**

**Tyler nodded: I fully understand (he looked at Leah and scowled) come on! You really are a pain Leah why don't you just leave these people alone.**

**Leah: whatever they win for right now**

**Tyler: actually they win for good (he took her hand and pulled her to the car)**

**Loren sighed and looked at Eddie he smiled and kissed her lips he walked over to Max and Nora who was watching Hayden play with her new gifts. Kevin and Chloe were still over by the tree arguing so Loren decided to go over there and talk with Kevin but Eddie grabbed her arm.**

**Eddie: baby let him fight his own battles okay I know you want to protect him**

**Loren: I know he can protect himself Eddie he has been trying to tell me something but I haven't got around to it because of all this drama **

**Eddie sighed and kissed her forehead: well go ahead and be gentle please (he laughed and Loren smiled and walked over to Kevin and Chloe)**

**Chloe: Kevin I love you I did not mean….**

**Kevin: can you just save it and leave please I don't want to deal with this right now**

**Chloe sighed: fine**

**Chloe walked away and sat with Ian and Mel while Loren watched how hurt Kevin was. Mel and Ian were looking at Chloe with hatred.**

**Ian: you still here?**

**Mel: seriously I think you missed your ride Tyler and Leah has left**

**Chloe grunted: I don't need you to tell me anything okay **

**Ian: well looks like you're going to be stranded here so I suggest you call your friends to come get you**

**Ian grabbed Melissa hand and they both walked over there with Eddie and them. Loren went and sat by Kevin who was shaking his head.**

**Kevin: you know I really thought that my life was going to turn for the better when I got here but it seems like it is just another failure in my life.**

**Loren: Kevin you really just got here you need to give yourself time as soon as you got here you jumped into action with Chloe without even checking her out making sure that she was really who she said she was you know if she really changed **

**Kevin: yeah you are right Lo I guess I just wanted this picture perfect life trying to get away from the life dad had given me.**

**Loren nodded: what was it you wanted to talk to me about?**

**Kevin: well when I was in the hospital I kept having these bad dreams that some man was standing in the doorway waiting for me to wake up….**

**Loren frowned: okay what happened did you ever wake up in the dream?**

**Kevin: yeah I did but the man face was blocked and I saw he was trying to kill me I don't know what to do or how to act because it is just a dream but it could come true**

**Loren: that is really strange Kevin I mean all I can say is if it happens again you can come and talk to me about it or talk to some else I don't know.**

**Eddie walked over there with Loren's phone: hey babe someone keeps calling and hanging up from a blocked number so I can't call back **

**The phone rang again and Loren quickly picked it up: Hello**

**Person voice: it won't be long until we meet again**

**Then they hung up and Loren panic and looked at Kevin and Eddie and Kevin looks like he knows what is happening again.**

**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A WHILE READ AND REVIEW HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT GOODNIGHT! **


	32. Chapter 32-A New Guest

**Hey everyone I missed you all****! So there are some of my lovely readers who are saying that there is just too much drama going on in the story, so I will cut down a lot of drama and try to make it work with just a little bit of drama****. Also I will be adding a new person in but this one will be a good person. So Let me know how you like this chapter okay here we go.**

**Eddie: Hey babe is everything okay? Who was that on the phone?**

**Loren sighed and then looked at Eddie: um no one I think it was just the wrong number (She smiled and kissed his cheek) I am going to go talk with Kevin.**

**Eddie knew Loren was not telling him the truth but he will see what is going on when they get back to their house. Loren was a little frustrated and confused but she did not really let that get to her about the phone call because she would be ready for anything when it comes her way especially if it involves her family.**

**Loren: Hey Kev**

**Kevin was helping everyone clean up but he stopped when he saw Loren: Hey sis is everything okay?**

**Loren: sort of I mean except that phone call**

**Kevin: yeah you looked a little scared and pissed at the same time what did the person say?**

**Loren: just saying something like it won't be long until we meet again I have a feeling that it might be Trent but at the same time it could be Leah or anybody there is always somebody coming my way to bring me down**

**Kevin: I wish that I could help you this time but honestly I have no clue who that could possibly be because I was also thinking it could have been dad but like you said it could also be Leah or anyone trying to hurt you (He put his hand on her shoulder) but trust me whoever will come and try to meet you again we all have your back remember that okay (He kissed her forehead)**

**Loren smiled: yeah you're right and I agree (She sighed) I should go see my little girl right now she is probably wondering why mommy has not really been around her since all this stuff happen so I am going to spend time with her.**

**Kevin nodded and Loren walked over to Nora and Max who was holding Hayden and she was just playing with all her new gifts that she had received and she was happy. Loren went and sat down by them.**

**Nora: Hey sweetie are you okay?**

**Loren nodded: I am fine mom just enjoying this special day for my special little girl (She pinched her cheek and Hayden started to laugh and moved to sit in Loren's lap) Hey baby did you enjoy your day?**

**Hayden: yes sweepy now **

**Loren laughed: well we do need to get you home because it is getting a little late (Loren gave her a kiss and then looked at Nora) where is Mel and Ian?**

**Max jumped in: Ian said that they had something to do but they were going to be by your house later tonight.**

**Loren frowned: that is strange I mean they just up and left without saying goodbye to me or even Eddie?**

**Nora nodded: yeah sweetie but I am sure whatever is they will come and talk to you about it**

**Loren: and what about Chloe?**

**Max laughed: after she realized Kevin was not dealing with her and she wore out her welcome here she called someone to take her home.**

**Loren: well she should be gone for good you think?**

**Nora: I hope so sweetie….well Max and I are going to head home (She looked at Hayden) you want to come home with grammy?**

**Hayden smiled sleepy: no want to be with mommy and daddy**

**Nora smiled: okay sweetheart (She kissed Hayden and Loren then her and Max left)**

**Loren sat Hayden down on the bench and started cleaning up her gifts but Eddie came and kissed her head and looked at Hayden and smiled.**

**Eddie: hey Kevin and I got this we are almost finish getting everything clean so just go ahead and take her home and I will be there soon and plus this one looks a little sleepy.**

**Hayden: I am sweepy (She started rubbing her eyes)**

**Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead and then looked at Loren: we will be fine here I promise**

**Loren put her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft and tender quick kiss: thank you for everything **

**Eddie: you welcome baby now go home missy do not start being stubborn**

**Loren laughed: you so sound like my mom so I am definitely going home and oh you are taking Kevin home right?**

**Eddie: no problem sweetheart I got it now go…. **

**Loren picked up Hayden and she kissed Eddie on the lips and Hayden kissed her daddy on the cheek and then they left. After Eddie saw them leave he went over to Kevin and started back cleaning.**

**Kevin: you know I am definitely happy my sister found you both of you actually are good for each other and especially my cute little niece **

**Eddie laughed: yeah I am happy I met her it was awkward of how it turned out but I mean it was great.**

**Kevin finished cleaning off the bench while Eddie put Hayden's toys in the bag: I wish that I could have that I mean I thought I did with Chloe but you see how that turned out**

**Eddie: sometimes love can be deceiving Kevin but I mean we have to live and learn and trust me when I say that you will know when you find the love of your life I knew I did when I first laid eyes on Loren and since we both decided to take a chance we are happy and great with each other and you can and will find that.**

**Kevin: thanks I really appreciate that**

**Woman: um Eddie is that you?**

**Eddie turned around: you finally decided to make it Maddie (He laughed and kissed her cheek)**

**Maddie: shut your face mister I got here and quick as I can but I so missed you guys where is my little cousin?**

**Eddie: well your plenty of hours late (He laughed) she is at home with her mom?**

**Maddie: I am sorry her mom?**

**Eddie sighed: it is a long story**

**Kevin looked up and saw this Maddie that Eddie was talking to he thought she was so gorgeous she was a little tall about 5'7 she was small framed a little like Loren and she had gold and brown hair that was cut into a really cute bob she had pretty dark blue eyes and a very gorgeous smile.**

**Eddie waved his hand at Kevin: uh Kevin?**

**Kevin smiled: sorry **

**Eddie laughed: well this is my cousin Maddie and Maddie this is my girlfriend's brother Kevin.**

**Maddie shook his hand: nice too meet you Kevin (She smiled and Kevin did too she thought he was really sexy) um well can I meet your girlfriend and see my little cousin?**

**Eddie: yeah sure can Kevin and I just finished cleaning and I am sure that Loren will be dying to meet you since I told her stories about us growing up.**

**Maddie: wait you mean the Loren that was going to be your babysitter and I said she was too gorgeous and you were going to fall in love with her?**

**Eddie nodded and smiled: yeah that is the one and not only that….she is also the biological mother to Hayden.**

**Maddie: oh my god! What?!**

**Eddie: yeah that is why I said long story so when we get home we can tell you but I am about to drop Kevin off…**

**Kevin: oh no! Um we can all just go to your house I want to speak with Loren a little bit**

**Eddie smiled and nodded because he knew what was going on and he liked the idea: okay cool**

**Maddie looked at Kevin: and that is your sister? She is so gorgeous when Eddie sent me her picture **

**Kevin smiled: yeah that is my baby sister**

**Maddie: okay well I will follow you **

**Eddie: okay cool**

**They all got into the car and drove back to Eddie's penthouse. When they walked in they saw Hayden sleeping on the couch and Loren watching TV she looked to the door and was confused because she saw Kevin and she thought he was going home and then she saw another woman she was gorgeous and she looked so familiar.**

**Maddie: Hi I am Maddie**

**Loren: oh gosh Maddie I knew you looked familiar Eddie talks about you guys all the time and how you both stayed in trouble.**

**Maddie laughed: yeah that was us….your pretty in all of the photos Eddie showed me but in person you're even more gorgeous.**

**Loren smiled: thanks and so are you (Then she looked at Kevin) um not to be rude but I thought you were going home?**

**Eddie jumped in: well change of plans sweetheart (He walked up to her and kissed her lips and whispered in her ear that he will explain later) **

**Loren nodded: well if I knew you were coming Maddie I would have told Hayden to stay up a little longer.**

**Maddie: oh that is fine I will be here**

**Eddie looked at her: so how long are you staying down here for?**

**Maddie: okay well that is the thing I wanted to talk to you about Eddie**

**Eddie: okay **

**Maddie: I found a job here **

**Loren smiled: that is awesome!**

**Eddie frowned: yeah it is but you don't look so happy about it **

**Maddie: it is but I do not know if I can stay here long once I start the job**

**Eddie: okay Maddie stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on?**

**Maddie started to shed a few tears: um well I am moving here not only for the job but I needed to be close to family because My ex Nick keeps following me everywhere and he keep trying to hurt me.**

**Eddie got even angrier and Loren was shocked and Kevin looked even scarier and angrier than Eddie.**

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. IT WAS NOT A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS ONE WAS IT? ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE YOU GUYS I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES FINALLY TONIGHT!**


End file.
